Entre deux mondes
by mokoshna
Summary: Al Potter a souvent l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Entre les intrigues du monde magique et sa famille, sa vie s'écoule, sans histoires... vraiment ? Pré-slash, Al/Scorpius.
1. 1:Cause toujours

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**1 - Cause toujours**

Tout résistance était futile : Al était cerné. Bien qu'il fût aussi peu sûr de lui que possible, il décocha un sourire en direction de ses adversaires, fit un pas en arrière et lança un Maléfice de Bloque-Jambes sans prendre le soin de viser. On hurla à sa droite ; le sort avait atteint sa cible, quelle qu'elle fût. Néanmoins, même avec un ennemi de moins, il en restait encore trois, et pas des moindres !

– Rends-toi ! cria Malefoy, le visage déformé par la colère.

Al lui rit au nez.

– Cause toujours ! Tant que j'ai ta précieuse boule de cristal dans ma poche, tu ne peux rien me faire ! Tu pourrais la briser !

– Espèce de...

Al sentit une vague de triomphe le submerger tout entier. Enfin, il tenait Malefoy en son pouvoir, après tout ce temp ! Avoir recours au vol était certes un peu déloyal, mais cela en valait la peine, ne serait-ce que pour voir le regard de haine que lui jetait l'autre garçon.

– Si tu veux pas que je dévoile à toute l'école tes souvenirs les plus humiliants, tu as intérêt à être plus aimable avec Rosie !

Malefoy eut un ricanement sinistre.

– Est-ce ma faute si elle est couverte de boutons d'acné ? En plus, avec son teint de vieux parchemin, on dirait vraiment un troll échappé de sa montagne !

Toute la troupe qui l'accompagnait éclata de rire. Al leur lança un regard furibond.

– Je vous interdit de vous moquer d'elle ! Rosie n'est peut-être pas la plus jolie fille de l'école, mais elle vaut chacun d'entre vous ! C'est la meilleure élève des troisième année !

– C'est aussi la plus moche, ajouta une fille brune qui passait son temps à se coller à Malefoy. Mais c'est vrai que quand on voit son petit copain, on n'est pas étonné !

– La ferme, Harrington !

– Quoi, on se sent visé ? cracha Harrington. Toute l'école est au courant que tu sors avec Weasley, Potter !

À quoi bon se fatiguer à nier ? Même si ce n'était absolument pas vrai, Harrington était si persuadée d'avoir raison qu'Al aurait gaspillé sa salive en vain. De toute manière, il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient la faire changer d'avis ; et l'une d'entre elle était justement le garçon à qui il avait dérobé sa Pensine portable. C'était un tout nouvel objet magique développé par Georges Weasley : comme le modèle d'origine, on pouvait y mettre une partie de ses souvenirs et de ses pensées, à ceci près que le nombre était limité et qu'ils ne restaient pas longtemps, à peine une semaine. Une fois ce laps de temps écoulé, les souvenirs retournaient d'eux-mêmes à leur propriétaire.

– Rends-moi ça ! cria Malefoy. Tu n'as pas le droit, Potter !

Al avait envie de le frapper. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il dire cela, lui qui avait dès le premier jour de leur rencontre dérobé sa baguette pour la cacher dans le château ? Il avait fallu l'aide de tous ses amis pour la retrouver, bien coincée dans l'une des poutres du toit ! James s'était même déboîté l'épaule pour la redescendre !

– Je t'interdis de me dire un truc pareil, siffla-t-il.

De rage, il serra entre ses doigts la Pensine, jusqu'à la faire craqueler un peu. Malefoy poussa un cri d'horreur.

– Arrête, tu vas la casser !

– Quoi, t'as peur de perdre tes précieux souvenirs ? Ce que tu as mis là-dedans doit être sacrément important !

– Je...

– Allez, approche si tu l'oses !

Al brandit la boule juste devant lui, l'agita comme s'il voulait la jeter au sol. Malefoy serra les poings mais ne bougea pas.

– Fais pas l'idiot, Potter, dit Kent, l'un des amis proches de Malefoy. On va dire ce que tu as fait aux profs !

– Allez-y, je m'en fiche. Je sais que ce que je fais est juste.

– N'importe quoi, grommela Malefoy. C'est bon, tu as gagné, tu es content ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Des excuses.

– Si tu crois que je vais me rabaisser à te demander pardon, Potter...

– Pas à moi. À Rosie. Pour l'avoir traitée comme une moins-que-rien alors que c'est l'élève la plus douée de l'école.

– Cause toujours, fit Malefoy en mimant les propres mots d'Al. Je vais pas me prosterner devant ta petite copine, ça non !

Al serra la Pensine plus fort. Cette fois, un mince filet de fumée argentée s'échappa de la fissure ainsi formée.

– Tu disais ?

– Potter...

Qu'il était grisant d'avoir son ennemi en son pouvoir ! Al n'ignorait pas les tensions qui opposaient sa famille à celle de Malefoy ; n'importe qui d'un peu sensé pouvait le voir. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours évité la guerre ouverte car cela aurait déplu à ses parents (seul le père de Rosie était franchement hostile devant les enfants mais il était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, lui et grand-père Arthur).

– Je n'ai pas de...

Al n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre : dans un bruit sec, la Pensine se brisa en deux. Les morceaux tombèrent au sol ; le mince filet de fumée se transforma en épais brouillard qui l'enveloppa tout entier. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que tout ne disparaisse dans un écrin argenté fut le visage horrifié de Malefoy.


	2. 2:La santé, TOUJOURS la santé

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**2 - La santé, TOUJOURS la santé**

Des éclats de voix, un verre qui tinte, le sifflement d'une bouilloire, tout près ; ce furent les premières choses que remarqua Al en reprenant ses esprits. Il renifla l'odeur apaisante du thé aux herbes, goûta sur sa langue un morceau de chocolat au lait qui fondait délicieusement en lui procurant un sentiment de bien-être providentiel.

– Écartez-vous, fit-on à côté. Mlle Weasley, cessez de vous mordre la lèvre, vous allez vous faire mal.

Al ouvrit les yeux, prudemment. La lumière des bougies lui brûla la rétine. Il se mit une main devant le visage mais la reposa bien vite : elle refusait de lui obéir... Il se sentait faible, trop faible. Un millier de pensées et de souvenirs l'assaillirent ; il sentit une nausée affreuse lui tordre la gorge.

– Tenez, buvez ça.

Mlle Pint, la sorcière en charge de l'infirmerie, le soutenait d'un bras tout en avançant vers sa bouche un verre d'un liquide bleu nauséabond. Al fit mine de le repousser, en vain : quand Mlle Pint voulait que ses patients lui obéissent, il ne servait à rien de lui résister.

– C'est bon pour vous, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

– Pas bon, réussit-il à croasser après la première gorgée.

– Peu importe si ça a un goût de poisson pourri, si cela peut vous rendre la santé !

– Beûrk, fit James.

Al remarqua enfin son frère qui se tenait à son chevet, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et ses protections de quidditch encore en place sur lui. Il avait dû se précipiter de l'entraînement en apprenant qu'Al s'était réveillé. Rosie se tenait à côté de lui, serrant contre sa poitrine un livre de sortilèges.

– Ça va, Al ? fit-elle, la voix agitée de tremblements.

Al lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais soit il n'était pas très convaincant, soit il devait paraître plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'avait prévu, cela ne fit rien pour apaiser son amie. Elle baissa la tête ; ses yeux étaient visiblement humides. Sans doute voulait-elle proférer des excuses, cela pouvait se deviner à sa pose et à sa manière d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sortît ; mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

En voyant cela, James renifla avec emphase et se pinça le nez.

– Je suis d'accord avec Al, ce truc pue la mort ! Vous n'auriez rien de plus doux, Mlle Pint ? Il va faire fuir tout le monde avec une odeur pareille, surtout les filles !

Rosie releva un peu le nez, sourit faiblement entre ses presque larmes.

– C'est bon pour la santé, insista Mlle Pint qui faisait mine d'ignorer Rosie.

– La santé, toujours la santé, il n'y a que ça dans votre vocabulaire !

– Bien évidemment. Je suis l'infirmière de cette école, je te rappelle.

– Oui, mais...

– C'est pas grave, les interrompit Al. Je vais le boire.

Il vida le verre d'un trait, tout en faisant la grimace. Mlle Pint lui jeta un regard approbateur.

– Tâchez de vous reposer, dit-elle en attrapant un dossier plein à craquer. Mlle Weasley, vous voudrez bien m'accompagner dans la réserve ? J'ai réussi à convaincre Mme Kingsley de vous céder ces gouttes de sève de chêne millénaire que vous vouliez tant.

À ces mots, Rosie reprit sa bonne humeur habituelle. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle essayait de se procurer cet ingrédient pour son club.

– Oh merci, Mlle Pint !

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire indulgent.

– Soyez sage, dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux garçons restants. Ce qui veut dire, James Potter, pas de bêtises comme la dernière fois !

James éclata de rire. Personne n'avait oublié sa dernière frasque : il avait, lors de son dernier séjour à l'infirmerie, fait entrer par accident toute une tribu de lutins malicieux qui s'étaient dépêchés de transformer ce lieu de repos en un labyrinthe végétal certes magnifique, mais peu pratique en cas de besoin. Le concierge, Cracpoil (un vieux nain un peu ronchon qui en avait vu d'autres), avait passé la semaine à débroussailler à tout-va pour rendre sa fonction première à la pièce.

Les deux frères attendirent que Mlle Pint soit partie pour parler sans contrainte.

– Alors, frérot ? Ça va mieux ?

– Oui, oui. Les papilles un peu explosées mais ça va. Il s'est passé quoi, exactement ?

– À toi de me le dire. J'étais en train de faire mon devoir de botanique quand Neville est venu me chercher pour me dire que tu étais à l'infirmerie et que tu ne te réveillais pas. La faute à Malefoy, apparemment. Mais t'inquiète, t'as été vengé : il s'est écopé une semaine de retenue et ça lui a coûté cinquante points. Enfin, si tu veux mon avis, c'était pas assez, mais Neville a insisté sur le fait que tu étais en tort toi aussi.

– C'est vrai, chuchota Al. J'ai volé sa Pensine portable pour qu'il fasse ses excuses à Rosie.

– C'est plus ou moins ce que j'avais compris. T'en fais pas, je trouverai bien le moyen de lui faire payer ça.

Al ne répondit pas. Dans sa tête, se bousculaient tous les souvenirs de Malefoy qu'il avait récoltés avec la Pensine ; souvenirs qui avaient eu la drôle d'idée de se coller à lui au lieu de revenir à leur juste propriétaire. Il n'osait pas regarder James de peur de trahir son trouble.

– T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? T'es tout rouge.

– Oui, oui. Dis-moi, tu crois que je pourrais appeler oncle Georges ?

– Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna James.

– J'ai juste envie de parler avec lui.

– Je suppose que si on fait la demande à McGonagall... Mais pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

– C'est à propos de ses Pensines portables. Je veux juste lui dire de faire attention avec les prochains modèles, ils sont trop fragiles.

– Il le sait déjà et même s'il ne le savait pas, il l'aurait su avec ton accident. J'ai reçu un hibou de maman. Il a passé la soirée à s'excuser auprès d'elle. T'en causes du souci, hein !

– Désolé.

Ce n'était qu'un mot ; en réalité, Al ne se sentait pas du tout désolé d'avoir été rendu inconscient par les vapeurs de la Pensine. Cela lui avait permis de voir une facette de Malefoy qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné autrement. Et se souvenirs, ses pensées étaient si différents du rôle qu'il tenait en face des autres ! Malgré lui, Al ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelque part, Malefoy était affreusement adorable.

Si seulement il était moins timide !


	3. 3:Ecoute moi

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**3 - Écoute-moi**

Le cours de Potions était ce qu'Al préférait le mardi. Il était tenu par un ancien élève de Beauxbâtons du nom de Maurice Durand ; d'après Bill, c'était un ancien camarade de Fleur. Du reste, il n'avait rien à envier à sa compatriote : blond, grand, les dents magnifiques et un physique d'Apollon sorti d'une séance de remise en forme, il était selon une bonne partie de la gent féminine de l'école le plus bel homme du coin. Même Rosie n'était pas indifférente à son charme ; le prouvait ce stupide club de potions qu'elle avait créé avec plusieurs de ses amies.

– Hachez très finement vos feuilles de sassafras et incorporez-les lentement au mélange. Leeentement. Pensez à une fraîche jouvencelle qui n'a jamais connu le toucher d'un homme. Douceur, modération... C'est très bien, Potter, vous saurez traiter votre future fiancée comme il se doit.

Al leva les yeux au ciel, discrètement. Durand adorait faire des remarques de ce genre en plein cours, pour motiver ses élèves soit-disant. Il ne voyait pas qu'au lieu de cela, il les gênait au point qu'aucun n'avait envie de se faire reconnaître de la sorte ; aucun garçon en tout cas. Avec les filles, il se montrait plus discret : il était de mauvais ton pour un professeur de flirter avec une élève.

– Vous devriez tous prendre exemple sur Potter, ajouta-t-il. Il a le doigté qu'il faut pour manipuler des ingrédients aussi fragiles et beaux. La main d'un génie du mixage ! Un œil délicat et la caresse d'un oiseau qui recueille la première gorgée de pollen baignée de soleil !

C'était une autre manie de Durand : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons douteuses sur tout. « C'est de la poésie », disait-il souvent ; Al ne voyait dans cet amas d'inepties que des mots collés n'importe comment pour faire joli. Pourtant, cela faisait mouche : les filles soupiraient d'admiration et buvaient chacune de ses paroles.

– Faut vraiment qu'il arrête, chuchota son voisin de table, un garçon un peu enrobé du nom de Drey. Ou qu'on nous achète un traducteur de langue branché sur « Durand ».

Al pouffa de rire pour la forme. Son attention était en réalité fixée sur Malefoy, lequel se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le Serdaigle était concentré sur sa feuille de sassafras. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait réagi aux regards insistants que lui lançait Al ; c'était comme s'il n'existait pas pour lui. C'était un peu frustrant, mais pas franchement décourageant : cela voulait dire qu'il faisait des efforts pour l'ignorer. D'habitude, Malefoy se fâchait dès qu'on le distinguait un peu des autres, surtout si c'était de manière aussi impolie.

– Pourquoi tu fixes Malefoy comme ça ? demanda Drey. Depuis qu'on est rentrés, t'arrêtes pas de le regarder, c'est flippant.

Al sourit. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

– C'est à cause de ce que j'ai appris hier sur lui.

– Hein ? Tu veux pas dire quand sa Pensine t'a explosé à la gueule ? Tu...

– M. Drey, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si captivant que vous dérangiez la classe de la sorte ?

Al fit l'innocent, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire : comme il était son meilleur élève, Durand avait tendance à lui passer beaucoup plus de choses qu'aux autres. En outre, il détestait qu'on lui vole la vedette en cours ; c'est pourquoi tout élève qui se faisait un peu remarquer autrement qu'en réussissant les exercices qu'il donnait avait toutes les chances de se faire gronder.

– Désolé, M. Durand.

– Soyez plus attentif, à l'avenir. Je ne supporte pas les élèves qui n'écoutent pas en classe.

Drey se tut, mais ça se voyait qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. Plus d'une fois, il se tourna vers Al ; la question qu'il voulait poser lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'osait pas dire un mot car Durand l'observait du coin de l'œil. Al était ravi : c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Drey était consumé par la curiosité ; il devait se faire mille scénarios dans sa tête quant au contenu de sa découverte. Quels sombres secrets pouvait cacher un Malefoy ? Quels scandales, quelles ignominies !

Al attendit que Durand ait le dos tourné pour ajouter :

– Désolé, mais j'en ai trop dit. Oublie ça, s'il-te-plaît.

La technique utilisée était des plus grossières, Al était le premier à l'admettre. Pourtant, cela fit son effet : Drey ouvrit des yeux ronds et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Cette fois, Al en était sûr : dès ce soir, toute l'école saurait que Malefoy avait quelque chose d'affreux à cacher.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le silence. La sonnerie retentit enfin, leur annonçant le déjeuner. Al vit Drey se précipiter vers la sortie pour parler à ceux de sa Maison.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, ce lion obèse ? lui demanda l'un de ses camarades, un garçon aux cheveux filasse du nom de Stanley. Il a mangé trop de chocogrenouilles ou quoi ? Il doit aller à la grosse commission ?

Sur ce, il éclata d'un rire gras, vite imité par ses deux meilleurs amis, Goyle et Madisson. Al trouvait un peu fort que Stanley traite Drey d'obèse alors que Goyle devait bien atteindre les quatre-vingt kilos à lui tout seul, mais qui était-il pour critiquer ses camarades ? Les Serpentards n'étaient pas très connus pour leur partialité envers les autres Maisons, après tout.

– Il doit avoir quelque chose qui lui brûle la langue, dit Al.

– Si tu veux mon avis, c'est de la gnognotte. Tu devrais pas te compromettre avec lui, Potter. Weasley passe encore, elle est bien utile pour les devoirs, mais ce type là...

Al se força à garder son calme. Il détestait qu'on dise du mal de Rosie mais à proprement parler, ce n'était pas le cas : Stanley voyait juste son intérêt en faisant cette remarque, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

– Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner avec ses amis.

Al réfléchit à ses derniers mots. C'était là le fond du problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceux de son entourage voulaient qu'on les écoute, sans prendre la peine de le faire avec les autres. Durand voulait qu'on écoute sa prose et les bêtises qu'il débitait au kilomètre. Rosie voulait que Durand l'écoute et fasse attention à elle. James voulait que l'école toute entière écoute ses louanges. En fait, le seul qui avait une opinion sans oser la faire entendre était Malefoy, car il la dissimulait bien profondément en lui.

Cette fois, c'était son tour d'écouter ce qu'Al avait à dire. Le seul vrai problème étant : comment lui faire parvenir le message sans le faire fuir ?


	4. 4:Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**4 - Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas**

L'hiver à Poudlard avait des allures de conte de fées. Une fois que la neige se mettait à tomber, c'était fini : on pouvait être sûr que tout serait recouvert en moins d'une journée d'un froid manteau blanc. Al n'aimait pas du tout la neige ; en fait, il n'aimait rien qui fût froid. La glace lui faisait horreur ; quand il partait en pique-nique avec sa famille, il fallait absolument que sa mère pense à prendre des plats à réchauffer, sans quoi il ne mangerait pas de la journée. Les sandwiches lui donnaient la nausée ; tout le contraire de Rosie qui en raffolait car ils lui permettaient de continuer à lire tout en les dégustant.

– C'est joli toute cette neige qui tombe, lui dit Rosie en contemplant la fenêtre. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Al haussa les épaules et se replongea dans _Mille-et-une manières d'assaisonner la magie_. Il avait promis à James de l'aider à préparer un plat pour l'anniversaire de son petit ami ; et comme Al était plus doué que lui pour tout ce qui était préparation à base d'ingrédients comestibles, il était normal qu'il se charge de cette corvée (du moins du point de vue de James, qui n'avait jamais été très doué pour les raisonnements logiques).

– Tu vas faire quoi alors ? demanda Rosie en jetant un œil sur la page ouverte. Du cake d'amour ?

– Il faudra que tu le goûtes pour moi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout ce que tu prépares est toujours délicieux.

– Ah bon, tu trouves ?

– Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas la moitié des plats que tu prépares que ce n'est pas bon.

Al secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est qu'une question de dosage. Si je suis exactement la recette, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela ne réussisse pas.

– Dit celui qui n'est pas capable de regarder un gâteau froid sans perdre l'appétit. Pourtant, tes pâtisseries sont les plus délicieuses que j'ai jamais goûtées ! Même certaines confections de Honeydukes ne parviennent pas à les égaler.

– Tu dis cela pour me flatter.

– Pense ce que tu veux, c'est vrai.

Al regarda par la fenêtre d'un air pensif.

– Je me demande s'il aime les pâtisseries...

– Qui ça ?

– Une personne avec qui je songe vaguement à m'accoupler.

Rosie fit la grimace.

– Tu peux éviter de dire ça ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres et dire que tu as le béguin pour une fille ?

– Je n'ai jamais mentionné le sexe de cette personne.

– Oh, fit Rosie, soudain intéressée. Tu suis les traces de ton frère, c'est ça ?

– Pas spécialement. Il se trouve que cette personne a attiré mon attention.

– C'est assez rare pour être noté. Franchement, Al, heureusement que tu es mon ami d'enfance.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu dis de ces choses des fois, surtout depuis qu'on est à Poudlard ! Papa m'affirme que c'est à cause de la mauvaise influence de ta Maison, mais il ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connais. En fait, je dirais que tu es parfait en tant que Serpentard.

– Tu dis ça à cause des préjugés de ton père ?

– Pas forcément. Ose dire que tu ne te plais pas dans cette Maison.

Al sourit.

– C'est vrai, je suis bien là où je suis, comme toi tu es faite pour les Serdaigle.

– Ah, tu l'admets au moins !

À l'extérieur, la neige tomba plus fort. Les rares élèves qui restaient encore dans la cour se précipitèrent pour chercher un abri ; tous, sauf un qui se tint immobile sous un arbre, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Al s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy.

– J'avais peur de finir à Serpentard au début, dit-il en fixant Malefoy. James m'en avait dit tellement de mal que j'étais persuadé que je mourrais si le Choixpeau me mettait là-bas.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

– Il me racontait qu'ils n'aimaient pas les moldus et mon père a de la famille moldue. D'après lui, les Serpentards brûlaient en secret dans leur donjon tout ce qu'ils trouvaient de moldu, y compris les Sang-Mêlés.

– Ce James, il exagère !

– Oh, pour une fois il disait la vérité.

– Quoi ?

Al lui fit son plus beau sourire, sans répondre. Rosie connaissait son cousin : lui poser la moindre question n'aurait fait que renforcer son désir de la tourner en bourrique. C'était drôle, en y pensant : Rosie et lui étaient cousins et amis d'enfance, pas de quoi présager le moindre début de romance, et pourtant les gens n'arrêtaient pas de voir dans leur amitié une idylle naissante...

– Je me demande quel bruit fait la neige sous ses pas, dit-il en se replongeant dans sa contemplation de Malefoy.

– De quoi tu parles ?

Malefoy se pencha en avant, attrapa un flocon de neige dans sa main. N'avait-il pas froid ? La teinte de ses cheveux et de sa peau se mêlait à la neige ; sa robe n'en paraissait que plus sombre. Un pas, puis deux, il quitta sa position et disparut sous un préau. L'empreinte de ses chaussures partit avec la neige.


	5. 5:Et l'amour dans tout ça?

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**5- Et l'amour dans tout ça ?**

Le mercredi soir était réservé aux plans de conquête du monde magique. C'était une tradition un peu idiote et certainement très désuète, mais aucun élève de Serpentard ne pouvait y échapper. Chaque année avait son jour attitré ; les première année commençaient le lundi, les deuxième le mardi, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dimanche qui regroupait les dernière année. Al était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion et certainement le Serpentard le plus populaire de l'école, du fait de son affiliation avec le fameux Harry Potter ; c'est pourquoi plus que les autres, on comptait sur sa présence. Pour sa part, il trouvait cela parfaitement inutile : si un jour un de ces imbéciles prenait le pouvoir, ce ne serait certainement pas à l'issue d'une de leurs séances hebdomadaires.

Ce soir, ils n'étaient que six sur les onze de leur année : Thomas Grayson était malade et les quatre autres avaient refusé de participer, préférant réviser pour un examen qui les attendait le lendemain en Métamorphose.

– La première étape serait de mettre à bas le Ministère, dit Stanley. Et le remplacer par une monarchie.

– Je croyais que le sujet du jour était l'anarchie ? intervint Landon, une fille maigre aux étonnantes taches de rousseur. Ça sert à quoi de mettre le pays sens dessus dessous si c'est pour instaurer une monarchie juste après ?

– Un pays ne peut pas rester toujours dans le chaos, dit Madisson. Je suis d'accord avec Ed, on a besoin d'un roi.

– Pourquoi un roi ? dit Rebecca Finn, la plus jolie fille de leur promotion. Pourquoi ce serait pas une reine ?

– Je te soutiendrais si t'étais la reine, lui dit Goyle.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'il était amoureux de Finn, et ce depuis des années. La jeune fille lui fit son plus beau sourire.

– Merci, Ashton.

Goyle parut tout à fait ravi. L'amour était une drôle de chose, pensa Al. Les réactions étaient aussi diverses qu'il existait de personnes ; du moins, c'était ce qu'il pouvait en déduire de son expérience personnelle, qui était limitée à l'observation de son entourage. Goyle couvait Finn de ses faveurs, mais sans que la jeune fille réponde en bien ou en mal ; elle prenait simplement pour acquis tout ce qu'on lui donnait, sans rien offrir en retour. James était du genre amoureux transi et vaguement idiot avec son copain : ils étaient tout le temps en train de s'envoyer des mots doux, de se faire des papouilles quand ils croyaient que personne ne les regardait mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se disputer sur des petites choses, tout ça pour se réconcilier l'heure suivante. Rosie, elle, était un peu comme Goyle à la différence qu'elle espérait que le professeur Durand la remarque un jour, aussi ridicule cela puisse paraître.

Et Malefoy, comment envisageait-il ses sentiments ? Il ne devait pas se douter du fait qu'Al les connaissait à présent ; ou peut-être que si, si Drey avait bien fait son travail et répandu la rumeur ? Peut-être craignait-il la réaction d'Al ; peut-être s'imaginait-il qu'il allait le trahir. Vivait-il dans la peur, l'espoir, la haine ? Une semaine avait passé depuis l'incident ; certainement, il devait avoir découvert au moins qu'on murmurait dans son dos. Ce genre de secret ne le restait jamais à Poudlard.

– Moi je dis qu'on devrait tuer tous nos ennemis, dit Landon. Tu ne crois pas, Potter ?

Al haussa les épaules.

– De quels ennemis tu parles ?

– Ceux qu'on se fera inévitablement, dit Stanley. En tout cas, si on suit nos plans.

– Je ne suis pas de cet avis, dit Finn. Plutôt que de les tuer, on devrait les mettre de notre côté. Quelqu'un avec suffisamment de charisme pourrait fédérer le pays et mettre fin à cette période de troubles.

– Quelle période de troubles ?

– Aucune idée, c'est ce que n'arrête pas de répéter mon père. Il dit que depuis que Kingsley est ministre, on n'a que des problèmes dans le monde magique. Les Sang-Purs ne sont plus aussi respectés qu'avant.

– Il faut bien qu'on ajoute du sang neuf, dit Al, distraitement. Sans quoi, la magie reste confinée et elle dépérit.

– C'est faux ! Plus on fait de sélections et de croisements avec ceux qui ont un fort potentiel magique, et plus le sang est fort. C'est ce que disent tous ceux de ma famille. C'est pour ça qu'on prépare soigneusement nos alliances, non ?

Un silence gêné suivit ces paroles ; les regards étaient tournés vers Al, pour voir quelle serait sa réaction. Nul n'ignorait qu'il était issu d'une famille qui privilégiait l'ouverture du monde magique aux moldus, ou du moins la cohabitation avec eux. Al prépara sa réponse en fonction de ce qu'ils s'attendaient à l'entendre dire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile : il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

– Et l'amour dans tout ça ? C'est bien beau de préparer les unions, mais j'ai du mal à envisager une famille où les parents ne seraient pas tombés amoureux...

– L'amour n'est qu'une option, souligna Finn en jetant un coup d'œil discret en direction de Goyle. Ce qui compte, c'est le devoir et le pouvoir.

– Tu sais quoi, je savais que tu dirais ça.

Tout comme chacun de ses camarades s'attendait à l'entendre défendre l'amour et la tolérance. C'était à cause de sa famille, disaient-ils entre eux ; parce qu'il n'avait pas reçu la bonne éducation. Du côté de sa famille, on murmurait au contraire que sa présence chez les Serpentards avait un impact malheureux sur ses principes et sa notion d'humanité. En fait, seule Rosie avait une vague idée de la vérité et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, non pas comme le produit de sa famille ou de sa Maison.

Malefoy pensait-il comme Finn ? C'était fort probable, si on prenait en compte sa famille. Mais il pouvait se tromper. Beaucoup de gens se trompaient sur son compte, après tout.

Devant lui, Finn baissa les yeux.

– L'amour n'est pas fait pour des gens comme nous, chuchota-t-elle, si bas qu'Al était sûr d'être le seul à l'avoir entendue.

Il ricana.

– Tu as peut-être raison.


	6. 6:Mourir

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**6- Mourir**

Malefoy s'absenta toute une semaine, sans que personne n'eût de nouvelles. Al en connaissait la cause, comme tout le monde magique d'ailleurs : son grand-père, Lucius Malefoy, venait de mourir.

– C'est drôle de se dire qu'il est mort, fit James d'un air pensif. Tu te souviens, papa nous racontait tout un tas d'histoires sur lui. Et c'est à cause de lui que maman a été possédée par Voldemort quand elle était en première année ici.

– Je m'en souviens, dit Al. Grand-père Arthur doit être très abattu.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ils se détestaient, non ?

Al posa sur l'herbe le livre qu'il venait de finir. Rosie n'était pas encore arrivée : elle s'était portée volontaire pour nettoyer la classe de potions après les cours. Les abords du lac grouillaient d'élèves oisifs venus profiter des premiers rayons de soleil printanier de l'année.

– Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps avec un tel rival, c'est normal que sa perte vous paraisse étrange. Tu connais grand-père, il a toujours été très passionné.

– Tu dois avoir raison. Je pense que si jamais Crabbe s'en allait, ça me ferait tout drôle.

Damian Crabbe était le rival de James au quidditch : à chaque match, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'affronter dans un duel acharné, de batteur à batteur. Plus d'une fois, James avait fini à l'infirmerie à cause de leurs prises de bec. Son copain s'amusait à dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'il devait commencer à se montrer jaloux.

– Est-ce que je dois prévenir ton mec qu'il devrait se chercher quelqu'un d'autre, alors ?

– Oh ça va, y'a rien de ce genre entre Crabbe et moi !

– C'est ce que tu disais avant de sortir avec...

– Arrête, je te dis ! Ce serait dégoûtant ! Il sort avec Merylin !

Al se mit à rire. C'était toujours amusant de taquiner James sur ses escapades amoureuses. Merylin Brooke, une jeune Poufsouffle de toute beauté, était son ancienne petite amie avant qu'il ne vire de bord et se mette avec son copain actuel. Par dépit, la jeune fille s'était rabattue sur le rival de James. Cet acte incongru avait eu l'effet escompté : James était incontestablement furieux à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison.

– Tu te fous encore de ma gueule, soupira James.

– C'est pour rattraper toutes les fois où tu m'as roulé quand j'étais plus jeune.

– Ouais, si tu veux. En tout cas, je suis pas attiré par Crabbe.

– Et Merylin ?

– C'est fini entre nous ! Tu le sais très bien !

– T'es vraiment tordu, fit Al, pas mécontent d'avoir un sujet de dérision propre à agacer son frère. T'as des vues et sur ton ancienne copine et sur son copain actuel, qui se trouve être ton rival... Que diraient les parents s'ils l'apprenaient ?

– Eh ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour pas leur parler de ça avant la fin de l'année !

– Oui, quand tu présenterais ton beau à la famille... mais je sais pas, je pourrais laisser échapper un détail ou deux dans une lettre...

– Oh non tu le feras pas !

Avec un grondement formidable, James se jeta sur Al pour caler sa tête sous son bras et lui administrer une belle bourrade sur le haut du front. Les cheveux d'Al, qui n'étaient déjà pas très soignés du fait de la génétique (merci papa !), reçurent l'affront de plein fouet : ils devinrent si entremêlés qu'Al se dit qu'il lui serait impossible de les remettre en place sans l'aide de la magie. Heureusement, Rosie avait un sort parfait pour cela, elle qui avait toutes les peines du monde à leur donner du volume le matin.

– Aha ! s'écria James de sa plus grosse voix. C'est qui le boss, hein, c'est qui le grand patron ? Supplie-moi, face de cake !

– Jamais !

Les deux garçons roulèrent dans l'herbe, hilares. Personne ne faisait attention à eux : des manifestations de ce genre, il y en avait quinze par jour chez les garçons de l'école et quand en plus on s'appelait Potter ou Weasley, c'était une norme depuis longtemps acceptée.

Ils se calmèrent enfin au bout de dix minutes. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de continuer : leurs robes étaient trempées à cause de l'humidité. James releva son frère tout en lui donnant un dernier coup derrière la nuque.

– J'ai gagné !

– Tu parles. Match nul.

– C'est moi le plus grand et le plus fort, alors quand j'ai dit que j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné.

L'arrivée de Rosie priva Al d'une réponse. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux ; elle s'assit dans l'herbe et refusa de les regarder.

Les deux frères cessèrent aussitôt toute dispute.

– Rosie ? demanda Al, inquiet. Ça va pas ?

– Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? fit James en serrant les poings. Je vais lui casser la gueule !

– Non !

Rosie s'essuya les yeux en toute hâte.

– C'est pas ça. C'est à cause de ce que je viens d'apprendre.

– Hein ?

Rosie prit une grande inspiration.

– J'étais en train de nettoyer les tables, quand Mlle Pint est venue pour voir M. Durand. Ils se sont mis à l'écart. Je crois qu'ils pensaient que je ne les entendrais pas, sans quoi ils n'auraient sans doute pas discuté de ça devant moi. C'est... il y a eu une attaque au ministère, dans le département de maman.

James poussa un juron. Al prit la main de Rosie.

– Il est arrivé quelque chose à tante Hermione ?

– Je sais pas ! J'ai essayé d'appeler à la maison, mais personne ne répond...

– Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Non, seulement à vous. Oh Al, et si maman était...

– Pas de raison de paniquer si tôt, la coupa Al avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Tu sais où est Hugo ?

Rosie renifla.

– Probablement avec Lily et Molly. Tu crois que je devrais lui dire...

– Pas avant qu'on en sache plus. Si ça se trouve, elle va très bien.

Rosie baissa les yeux. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de pouvoir ajouter :

– Mlle Pint a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

Le sang d'Al se glaça dans ses veines.


	7. 7:Un sourire de toi

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**7- Un sourire de toi**

Les Mangemorts : qui dans le monde magique ne les connaissait pas ? Les générations précédentes avaient suffisamment souffert de leurs sombres exactions ; à commencer par les familles Weasley et Potter. Harry Potter avait perdu ses parents et son parrain à cause de Voldemort et de ses sbires ; les Weasley, l'un de leurs fils, ainsi que bon nombre de cousins et de cousines éloignés. Il n'existait pas une famille de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne qui n'avait pas été touchée.

– Tu as entendu ? L'attaque au ministère...

– Trois morts... quinze blessés graves... le département de protection des créatures magiques complètement rasé...

– Mangemort... le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui...

Voilà toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard. Al en avait assez de les entendre, assez qu'on chuchote dans son dos à chaque fois qu'il passait dans les couloirs. Les Serpentards, dont la participation active du côté des Mangemorts était connue de tous, subissaient de plein fouet le regard des autres Maisons, car comment savoir s'ils n'étaient pas dans le coup ? De tous, Al était sans doute celui qui faisait le plus jaser de par son ascendance : il était un Serpentard, mais aussi l'un des enfants d'Harry Potter, Celui Qui Avait Terrassé Voldemort.

Comme c'était étrange ! Partout, on le regardait avec suspicion et parfois avec crainte ; même sa petite sœur, Lily, ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer quand il lui parlait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute : à onze ans, on était encore facilement impressionnable. Le fait qu'elle soit une Gryffondor n'arrangeait rien. Des trois enfants Potter, seul Al n'avait pas fini dans cette illustre Maison.

– Ça lui passera, dit James. Et alors ? Tu es le fils d'Harry Potter, le Héros de la guerre ! Et moi aussi je suis Gryffondor et Rosie est Serdaigle, pourtant on traîne bien avec toi et on va bien !

– Parce que vous êtes de la famille. Ça ne compte pas.

James l'attrapa par le cou et lui fit une bourrade dont il avait le secret.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme idioties ? Ce sont les vapeurs de potions qui t'ont rendu crétin ? Hé, t'es pas un méchant ! T'es mon petit frère !

Cela fit sourire Al. Même si James n'était pas le plus brillant élève de l'école, on pouvait compter sur lui pour vous remonter le moral et rester fidèle à ceux qui lui étaient chers quoi qu'il arrive.

– Allez, arrête de faire la gueule et fais-moi un beau sourire, frérot. On en a bien besoin, par les temps qui courent.

C'était bien vrai. Rosie était partie avec son frère Hugo à St Mangouste, car leur mère avait été blessée dans l'attaque. Ce n'était pas aussi grave que certains de ses collègues qui y avaient laissé la vie ou un membre, mais elle était suffisamment mal en point pour qu'on lui interdise de finir sa convalescence chez elle. Du reste, elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, entre l'enquête à mener et les rapports qu'elle devait écrire ; sans parler des familles des victimes dont il fallait s'occuper...

– J'espère qu'on les attrapera vite, ces salopards, chuchota James.

– T'as dit un gros mot.

– M'en fous. Y'a plus grave.

Al allait répondre, mais à ce moment la porte de la salle qui se trouvait devant eux s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Malefoy. Le garçon avait les traits tirés et était considérablement plus pâle qu'avant. En les voyant, il sursauta et fit mine de ne pas les avoir remarqués.

– Bonjour, Malefoy, dit clairement Al.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

– Bonjour.

– Toutes mes condoléances à propos de ton grand-père.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit.

– Toi aussi.

– Personne n'est mort dans ma famille.

– Ah bon ?

James s'interposa, lança un regard noir au Serdaigle.

– T'as pas un truc à faire, Malefoy ?

– James ! Ne sois pas impoli.

– Hein ? Mais...

– Ce n'est pas grave, grommela Malefoy. Je ne comptais pas rester, de toute manière. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

– C'est ça, dit James en lui cédant le passage. Va faire tes trucs.

Al soupira. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que ces deux-là s'entendraient. Déjà qu'il était censé être ennemi avec Malefoy lui aussi... La vie vous réservait parfois de drôles de surprises. Depuis qu'il avait jeté un œil au contenu de la Pensine de Malefoy, il n'avait plus du tout envie de se battre avec lui, bien au contraire. Melfoy devait penser la même chose, non ? Ou alors réagissait-il comme un parfait gamin, en cherchant querelle à la personne sur qui il avait des vues ?

– Au revoir, Malefoy.

– Oui, au revoir.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir un sourire sincère, un seul, sur le visage de Malefoy ! Cela devait changer complètement son expression. James agita une main impatiente devant ses yeux.

– Eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand tu es aussi poli avec Malefoy ?

Al haussa les épaules.

– Il gagne à être connu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Comme ça. J'ai un peu changé d'avis sur lui.

– Hein ? Depuis quand ?

– Depuis que j'ai lu dans son cœur.

– Quoi ?

Sur ces dernières paroles, Al s'éloigna en souriant de toutes ses dents.


	8. 8:Potion

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**8- Potion**

Le cours de potion se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue. Les Serdaigles n'arrêtaient pas de les observer en douce, c'était indéniable. Seul Malefoy faisait exception à la règle ; ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa leçon et le contenu de son chaudron. Durand leur donna à chacun une série d'exercices pratiques à finir avant la fin de l'heure. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas : d'habitude, il préférait séparer les groupes existants pour que les Maisons se mélangent, mais là, il n'en fit rien. Le cours se déroula dans un silence quasi palpable ; on n'entendait que le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin ou une toux de temps à autre.

Quand la cloche sonna le changement de salle, on entendit presque un soupir général de soulagement. Pour les Serdaigles seulement : les Serpentards avaient ensuite un cours de botanique avec les Gryffondors. Cela promettait. Heureusement, Al pouvait compter sur le professeur pour faire régner l'ordre. Bien fou était l'élève qui voudrait contredire Neville Londubat. Al l'avait déjà vu affronter un dragon armé de sa seule baguette ; de plus, si ce que sa mère lui racontait de leurs années à Poudlard était vrai, il avait aussi eu sa part d'héroïsme durant la guerre.

– La barbe, dit Stanley. Ils nous prennent pour des bêtes de foire ou quoi, ces sales oiseaux de malheur ?

– À ta place, je ne serais pas aussi virulent, dit Al. Les murs ont des oreilles et les Serdaigles pourraient mal le prendre.

– Prendre quoi ? Le fait qu'ils soient grossiers et stupides ? C'est pas comme si on était ceux qui avaient attaqué le ministère !

Al haussa les épaules.

– C'est dans la nature humaine de redouter ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

– Mais on est tout pareil ! On est des sorciers aussi !

– Des sorciers dont les parents ont été du mauvais côté durant la dernière guerre.

– Pas les miens, dit Landon. Mes parents faisaient partie de la Résistance. Et ne me dis pas que les tiens sont du mauvais côté !

Al ricana.

– C'est pourtant ce qu'on m'a reproché quand je suis arrivé chez les Serpentards.

Ses camarades se turent. Aucun Serpentard n'ignorait les épreuves qu'il avait enduré la première semaine de son arrivée à Poudlard, toutes les brimades qu'il avait reçues et qui avaient mené à un certain incident qui resterait encore dans les anales. De temps en temps, Al se plaisait à rendre ses camarades mal à l'aise en évoquant de loin cet épisode malheureux. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils croient qu'ils pouvaient s'en tirer à si bon compte ; et même si les principaux acteurs avaient reçu leur juste punition, garder une certaine marge de manœuvre était toujours bon pour ses affaires. Ça n'arrangeait en rien sa réputation, mais au moins, aucun Serpentard n'osait plus s'attaquer à lui.

– Bon, fit Madisson en toussant. Vous avez noté le devoir pour la semaine prochaine ? Parce que moi, je suis paumé.

– Tu veux parler de cette espèce de potion pour les pieds qui puent ? dit Goyle. Ça te serait bien utile.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard dégoûté. Madisson devint écarlate.

– Pas pour moi ! Pour mon frère ! À chaque fois qu'il sort de sa séance de quidditch, c'est une véritable infection !

Le groupe éclata de rire. Les Serdaigles leur lancèrent des regards suspicieux de loin : ils n'avaient pas entendu le sujet de leur hilarité... Les yeux de Malefoy s'attardèrent sur Al, comme s'il cherchait à le jauger. Amusé, Al lui fit un clin d'œil, esquissa un début de courbette. Malefoy se détourna bien vite, l'air paniqué.

– Dis-moi, Finn, tu connais bien les Malefoy, non ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout d'un coup ?

– Malefoy fils n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Finn fit une grimace.

– À ta place, j'essaierais de pas m'en faire. Il a toujours été bizarre.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je le connais pas si bien que ça, mais sa mère et la mienne sont amies, c'est pour ça qu'on se voit de temps en temps aux soirées que ses parents organisent. À chaque fois, il reste dans son coin et ne parle à personne. Je le vois souvent boire cette potion qu'il se trimbale tout le temps dans sa poche. Il est malade, je crois.

– Il a quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? On n'est même pas amis !

– Oh, je vois. Merci.

– Sérieusement, s'il t'ennuie, pourquoi tu ne lui envoies pas ton frère ? ricana Stanley. On dit qu'il règle ses comptes à tous ceux qui osent manquer de respect à ceux de sa famille. Ça lui ferait pas de mal d'être un peu secoué, à ce Malefoy.

– C'est un Sang-Pur, dit Madisson. On aura des ennuis s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

– J'ai pas peur de lui. Je suis aussi un Sang-Pur !

Al se coupa de la conversation. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre de ses camarades.


	9. 9:Une soirée de printemps

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**9- Une soirée de printemps**

Hermione Weasley retourna au travail au bout d'une semaine, bien qu'elle eût encore de sérieuses blessures. Rosie revint peu de temps après à Poudlard et commença par paniquer, car elle avait loupé pas mal de cours pendant qu'elle était à St Mangouste.

– Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper mon retard ! Il faut que je redouble d'efforts !

Bien entendu, le retard imaginaire qu'elle pensait avoir accumulé en si peu de temps fut vite rattrapé ; même, elle s'avança suffisamment sur les leçons pour détailler en avance le contenu des cours.

– Rhaa, elle m'énerve, grommela James. Y'en a qui bossent dur pour leurs notes médiocres !

– Sans doute, mais tu n'en fais pas partie. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as ouvert ton livre de potions ?

– Euh... la semaine dernière ? Ou celle d'avant, je sais plus...

– Tu as des examens à passer à la fin de l'année, je te rappelle ! Sois plus sérieux !

– Comment tu veux que je pense à travailler avec un temps pareil ?

James n'avait pas tort. Le printemps était revenu, et avec lui le soleil et son cortège de bienfaits. La Forêt Interdite paraissait presque accueillante, avec toute cette verdure et les parfums qui se dégageaient des arbres et de l'herbe.

– Je vais aller me promener, dit-il en se levant.

– Je te suis ! s'écria James.

– Tu as fini de réviser ?

James se rassit en grommelant.

– Fichu B.U.S.E.

Al s'éloigna en riant doucement. Rosie avait décliné son offre de promenade : elle voulait lire encore un peu. Il sortit donc seul, sans se presser.

Les alentours du lac étaient assaillis par les élèves, mais Al préférait de toute manière marcher un peu autour du château. Il y avait des petits chemins tout à fait charmants pour qui était assez aventureux pour les découvrir ; et avec un temps aussi clément, c'était là une expédition fort agréable.

Al resta longtemps dehors, à profiter du bon air et de sa solitude. Il y avait du bon à contempler sa propre condition sans être dérangé à tout bout de champ par les autres. Le soleil déclina peu à peu ; quand il finit par ne plus lancer qu'une faible lumière entre les branches du Saule Cogneur, Al se dit qu'il était grand temps de rentrer avant qu'il ne s'essuie un blâme.

Il quitta le rocher qu'il avait pris comme promontoire, se dirigea vers le chemin le plus proche. Son regard s'attarda sur un arbre aux branches imposantes qui se découpaient sur le ciel rouge. Quelque chose bougea contre le tronc ; Al eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un autre élève, et plus précisément de Malefoy.

Coïncidence ? Al était on ne peut plus amusé. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés ; Malefoy était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit pas venir.

– Bonjour !

Évidemment, Malefoy sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le tronc. Al lui fit un sourire d'excuse, mais l'autre garçon se contenta de le fixer comme s'il n'était qu'un opportuniste de plus dans son existence. Il refusa la main tendue d'Al.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?

– Je te propose ma compagnie. Normalement, on répond la même chose quand quelqu'un vous dit bonjour, ça fait partie des conventions quand on veut paraître un minimum poli et civilisé, tu sais ?

Le visage de Malefoy prit une teinte écarlate.

– Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. C'est toi qui es venu me déranger sans prévenir.

– Je voulais juste me montrer sociable !

– Depuis quand ?

– Je suis sociable.

– Je voulais dire, Potter, depuis quand tu te montres sociable avec moi ? D'habitude, quand tu me parles, c'est pour m'insulter.

– Parce que tu te montres toujours insupportable, comme maintenant ! Sérieusement Malefoy, comment tu fais pour avoir des amis avec un caractère pareil ?

– Voilà, tu m'insultes encore !

Al se força à inspirer et expirer fort pour tenter de se calmer. Vu comme c'était parti, ils allaient encore se battre ; or, il voulait se rapprocher de Malefoy, pas le rendre encore plus méfiant qu'avant.

– Bon, je suis désolé. Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases. On ne pourrait pas s'asseoir et en parler calmement, plutôt que de se crier dessus ?

– Je suis déjà assis.

C'était pas gagné. Al ne se formalisa néanmoins pas du ton froid de son interlocuteur : il avait tout le temps pour le faire changer d'avis. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de tout faire pour que Malefoy accepte de sortir avec lui, il n'y avait ni contrariété, ni excuse qui pourrait le détourner de sa décision. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant, digne de James, et s'assit sans plus de façons à côté de lui.

– Tu fais quoi là ?

– Je profite de la brise avec toi. C'est mieux que d'être seul, non ? Comme ça, on pourra discuter et peut-être essayer de repartir sur de nouvelles bases plus saines.

– Va-t'en, Potter. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

– Ne sois pas si aigri. Tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de la tienne !

Al ricana. Puisque Malefoy ne voulait faire aucun effort, il était grand temps de sortir le grand jeu.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu dans la Pensine.

Touché ! Le teint de Malefoy vira au rouge, puis au blanc, au vert, avant de redevenir rouge. Comme c'était intéressant !

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! vociféra-t-il, hors d'haleine.

– Ah bon, tu crois ? Alors c'était quoi, ces « Oh oui Al, encore, je t'aime » ?

Malefoy sortit aussitôt sa baguette pour la pointer d'un air menaçant sur Al.

– Retire ce que tu as dit !

Al sortit sa baguette à son tour. Il pouvait aussi jouer à ce petit jeu.

– Je le ferai une fois que j'aurai l'absolue certitude qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une invention de ton esprit. Sans cela, excuse-moi, mais je suis en droit de penser que tu peux être quelque peu... attiré par moi ? Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on plonge dans les fantasmes d'un camarade.

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang avant de chuchoter :

– Ce n'est pas un fantasme.

– Appelle ça ce que tu veux, c'est quand même bien... érotique.

– C'est un rêve.

– Un rêve érotique ?

– Non !

Malefoy baissa sa baguette, se tordit les mains de frustration.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je n'éprouve rien pour toi, et pourtant ces rêves continuent de me hanter chaque nuit !

– Tu as une imagination très active, donc.

– Non ! Ce n'est pas mon imagination.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre...

Malefoy secoua la tête.

– Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais... Potter, tu peux garder un secret ?

– À propos de tes rêves érotiques ?

– Non !

Al se mit à rire. Taquiner Malefoy était si amusant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu passer à côté de ça ! Il lui fallait dès à présent réparer cette erreur.

– Je t'écoute.


	10. 10:Glace

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**10- Glace**

Pré-au-Lard au printemps était un ravissement. Entre le temps magnifique et les plaisirs qu'offrait la sortie, l'ensemble des élèves n'avait que des raisons de se réjouir. Certes, une ombre menaçante planait sur le monde magique, à cause de l'attentat qu'il y avait eu au ministère un mois auparavant ; mais Poudlard était tellement coupé du monde malgré la présence de moyens de communication et d'information variés qu'on avait du mal à bien se rendre compte de l'impact de la chose. Seuls les élèves dont l'un des parents avait été directement mis en cause avaient été touchés ; ceux-là avaient donc toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas se réjouir avec les autres. Al connaissait un Serpentard de sixième année dont la mère avait été tuée dans l'attentat ; Rosie, un deuxième année dont l'oncle était décédé peu après être arrivé à St Mangouste.

Le petit ami de James ne venait plus souvent le voir et cela le déprimait tellement que cela s'en ressentait dans ses résultats scolaires. Ses notes moyennes avaient plongé d'un coup ; c'est pourquoi il passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses camarades de promotion, à réviser comme un forcené pour soit-disant oublier sa peine de cœur. Dans ces conditions, pas de sortie pour lui.

Rosie avait un projet extra-scolaire à finir : la confection d'une potion d'excellence très difficile dont elle devait vérifier chaque étape avec minutie. Pas de sortie pour elle non plus : une seule minute d'inattention à ce niveau de la composition aurait ruiné le breuvage qui commençait à prendre forme.

Avec tout ça, ne restait à Al qu'à sortir avec ses camarades Serpentards. Ce n'était pas si mal, mais ce n'était quand même pas la même chose que d'être avec des personnes dont il appréciait réellement la compagnie. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Malefoy était aussi du voyage, il n'avait qu'à trouver le moyen de s'attacher à lui afin d'oublier son ennui. C'était simple, non ?

En fin de compte, chacun partit de son côté. Stanley et sa clique avait quelque chose à voir chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, la filiale de Pré-au-Lard qui appartenait à son oncle Georges. Les filles, elles, avaient mieux à faire : la boutique de Gaichiffon n'attendait que leur visite. La nouvelle collection Printemps-Été était arrivée depuis la semaine dernière et elles rêvaient de s'habiller à la dernière mode (ou au moins imaginer qu'elles pourraient le faire). Al se décida à accompagner Grayson jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Il avait rendez-vous avec trois de ses cousins ; ensemble, ils devaient aller au bureau de poste pour voir s'ils avaient reçu le paquet d'accessoires pour balais qu'ils avaient commandé ensemble de Londres. Al traîna avec eux une heure, puis, lassé de n'entendre parler que de quidditch, il décida d'aller à la recherche de Malefoy.

Il le trouva à Honeydukes, en train de contempler la vitrine des chocolats. Il était entouré de son groupe habituel d'amis : Kent, l'élève qui était second derrière Rosie en termes de bonnes notes, Harrington qui affichait sans honte son attirance pour lui, Jenkins dont les parents travaillaient à Gringotts... D'autres Serdaigles les accompagnaient, mais Al ne les connaissait pas aussi bien. Il s'approcha furtivement d'eux tout en faisant mine de lorgner une montagne de pralines.

– Ça n'irait pas, dit Malefoy. Ma mère déteste les fruits confits.

– Pourquoi pas ces chocolats au gingembre, alors ? J'en ai déjà goûté, les adultes les adorent.

– Ah bon ? Tu crois ?

– En tout cas, ma sœur ne jure que par ça.

Harrington se tut en apercevant Al.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit-elle, méfiante. T'es pas avec tes amis serpents ?

– J'ai le droit de faire mes emplettes ici, dit Al sans se fâcher. Et bonjour à toi aussi, Harrington.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, c'était indéniable ; et l'accident avec la Pensine n'avait pas servi à améliorer leurs rapports. Elle tenait Al pour directement responsable de la punition qu'avait dû essuyer Malefoy.

– Si tu cherches à te venger de Scorpius...

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi peu productif ? Je veux juste me trouver de quoi grignoter, je n'ai pas le droit ?

– Laisse, Megan, dit Malefoy. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Al lui fit un sourire en coin.

– Bonjour, Malefoy. Toujours aussi heureux de vivre, à ce que je vois.

Malefoy détourna le regard, sans répondre, mais pas avant qu'Al ne remarque la légère rougeur sur ses joues. Comme c'était mignon. Il devait se souvenir de leur dernière rencontre, de la révélation qu'il avait été forcé de faire... S'il pensait qu'Al garderait cela pour lui sans en tirer un quelconque avantage, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os. Il était Serpentard, pas Gryffondor ; ce genre de considération ne le concernait pas. Et puis, même James n'aurait pas pu le savoir sans en profiter un peu, alors pourquoi ne pas voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que Malefoy ne craque et ne l'envoie sur les roses ? Ce n'était le genre à faire réellement du mal à quelqu'un, mais il n'était pas si docile qu'il se laisserait aussi aisément marcher sur les pieds.

Oui, les semaines qui allaient suivre risquaient d'être très intéressantes.

– Laissons ce loser, dit Harrington. Scorpi chéri, tu m'offres une glace ?

« Scorpi chéri » ? Cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Malefoy lui lança un regard irrité, mais toute ravie qu'elle était par la perspective de se faire inviter par lui, Harrington ne remarqua rien. Les garçons qui les accompagnaient pouffèrent discrètement.

– Megan...

– Quel est ton parfum préféré, Harrington ?

Huit paires d'yeux fixèrent Al comme s'il lui avait poussé une autre tête. Al leur fit son plus beau sourire.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit Harrington, suspicieuse.

– J'essaye d'être amical. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

– Depuis quand ? On n'a jamais été amis.

– Justement, c'est dommage. L'une des fiertés de notre école n'est-elle pas de réunir des jeunes sorciers de tous horizons ? Nous devrions plus y penser et nous mêler les uns aux autres. Cela n'en serait que plus profitable, surtout au vu des incidents regrettables qui se sont déroulés ces derniers temps.

Autres œillades confuses.

– Tu as... toute ta tête, Potter ? dit Kent.

– Évidemment.

– Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux... être ami avec nous.

– Pourquoi pas ? Je passe bien du temps avec Rosie qui est Serdaigle comme vous et avec James, qui est Gryffondor. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ! N'est-ce pas la meilleure preuve que je peux être ouvert à tous ?

– C'est pas pareil, dit Jenkins. Ils font partie de ta famille.

– Quelle différence ?

– Euh...

Les Serdaigles se regardèrent avec gêne. Ce que proposait Al n'était pas mal, bien au contraire ; mais il était quand même assez culotté de le faire aussi ouvertement. Al savait qu'il brisait bon nombre de conventions et cela le ravissait. Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, et cela, c'était parfait.

– Bien entendu, si vous ne voulez pas du rameau d'olivier que je vous tends, on peut oublier ça et je retourne avec mes amis...

– C'est un piège, dit Harrington. Il prépare quelque chose.

– Eh ! protesta Al pour la forme. Ce que tu dis est blessant !

– Quoi d'autre ? Ça fait trois ans qu'on se connaît et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour qu'on t'apprécie ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas m'entendre avec les camarades de Maison de ma chère cousine ?

– Tu sais qu'on ne l'aime pas tellement, ta chère cousine ? C'est pas pour rien qu'elle se réfugie avec les losers de ton genre !

– Là, ça commence à être vraiment méchant, dit Al en se retenant de jeter un sort à Harrington.

Passe qu'on le traîne dans la boue, mais sa famille, c'était autre chose. Il était sur le point de sortir sa baguette quand Malefoy saisit Harrington par l'épaule et la fit reculer.

– Arrête, Megan, tu en fais trop.

– Mais... toi non plus, tu ne l'aimes pas, cette Rose Weasley !

– En effet. Le clan Weasley-Potter et les Malefoy ne devraient jamais se mêler ensemble. C'est contre-nature, en quelque sorte. Tu ne penses pas, Potter ?

Malefoy lui jeta un regard appuyé. Le message était clair : « Ne t'approche pas de moi, Potter. » C'était si adorable !

– J'en déduis que vous ne voulez pas de ma glace ? fit Al, amusé.

– Non. Retourne avec tes amis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ni hier, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Sur ces mots, Malefoy sortit de Honeydukes d'un pas décidé. Il fut vite suivi par ses amis qui étaient beaucoup moins certains de la marche à suivre. Al les regarda s'éloigner et s'étira pour dissiper la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses membres.

Il avait assez joué. Stanley et sa bande rentrèrent dans le magasin ; il alla les rejoindre.


	11. 11:Les Schtroumpfs

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**11- Les Schtroumpfs**

Il n'y eut aucune autre attaque de cette envergure sur le ministère dans les mois qui suivirent. Toutefois, quand on faisait bien attention aux colonnes peu importantes de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, on pouvait remarquer la recrudescence de crimes en direction des moldus : sabotages de ponts et de tunnels dont on avait retrouvé une origine magique, attentats à la bombe dans des lieux heureusement peu fréquentés, dont la « bombe » était sûrement un sort ou un objet magique... Tout ceci était bougrement suspicieux, même pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas connu les dernières guerres.

Al repérait toutes ces instances et les notait soigneusement dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas accordé d'importance au départ, mais un hibou de son père à l'intention de James lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Bien entendu, James ne lui avait pas montré la lettre ; il était dans son devoir de frère aîné de protéger son petit frère et sa petite sœur de ce genre de nouvelle, après tout. C'était sans compter sur leurs gènes de Potter : Al avait réussi à mettre la main sur le message et il savait que Lily se doutait de quelque chose. C'était assez amusant de s'imaginer que de leur côté, le trio que formait Lily, Hugo et Molly devait certainement enquêter aussi. En outre, Al était à peu près certain que sans la réticence de James à impliquer dans cette affaire son frère et sa cousine plus jeunes, ils formeraient tous les trois une équipe digne de leurs parents dans leurs vertes années.

– Laissons cela à la jeune génération, fit-il en ricanant.

– Tu disais ?

Rosie le regarda sans comprendre. Ils s'étaient installés dans la bibliothèque pour réviser tranquillement, du moins pour Rosie. Al décortiquait les nouvelles dans les journaux pour détecter les attentats potentiels.

– Non, rien. Je me marmonnais à moi-même.

– Sois plus attentif ! Cet examen de Potions comptera pour la moitié de la note totale !

– Il n'y a rien à craindre. Même si j'ai une mauvaise note, Durand me ferait passer un examen de rattrapage.

Rosie fronça les sourcils. Al éclata de rire.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pas ma faute si le prof a le béguin pour moi !

– Il n'a pas le béguin pour toi ! Tu rêves !

Pauvre Rosie ! Les sentiments qu'elle avait envers Durand prenaient des proportions inquiétantes. Al était certain que d'ici quelques années, son père viendrait rendre une petite visite à Durand, histoire de mettre les points sur les i... Pauvre Durand aussi, qui ne se doutait de rien ! Il prit sa cousine en pitié et changea de sujet.

– Tu crois que James s'est réconcilié avec son petit ami ? On ne le voit plus, ces derniers temps.

– C'est un cinquième année, soupira Rosie. Il a peut-être réalisé qu'il était ridicule qu'il traîne encore avec des petits comme nous. C'est déjà bien qu'il nous accorde autant de temps, je trouve...

Pauvre Rosie, en vérité ! Elle avait beau faire la gentille fille qui travaillait dur en classe, elle n'en restait pas moins très seule. Elle avait toujours été un peu différente des autres : trop intelligente, trop sensible pour s'intégrer comme il faut aux enfants de son âge. Elle était donc venue à fréquenter par défaut ses cousins, les seuls qui s'intéressaient à ce qu'elle disait (et qui ne cherchaient pas sa compagnie uniquement pour obtenir de meilleures notes).

Al se désintéressa de la question pour se replonger dans la lecture du journal. La Une de La Gazette du Sorcier mentionnait le mariage époustouflant de Cunégonde Malefoy, une cousine éloignée de Drago Malefoy, avec Luther Shaw, un membre éminent du Magenmagot. Ce dernier n'était plus de toute jeunesse : il avait cent-deux ans et sept enfants, dont l'un était Arthur Shaw, le professeur de Sortilèges. Son épouse, par contre, avait à peine vingt ans et était belle à ravir. Le journaliste qui avait couvert l'événement ne s'y était pas trompé, d'ailleurs : des vingt-huit photographies qui illustraient la cérémonie, vingt-deux faisaient apparaître la jeune femme dans sa superbe robe de mariée.

– Le marié ressemble à un schtroumpf, dit Rosie en jetant un œil à ses lectures.

– Un quoi ?

– Un schtroumpf. M. Durand m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de lutin mythique de France. Ils sont tout petits, bleus avec un chapeau blanc sur la tête et ils vivent dans des champignons.

Al pouffa de rire. Il était indéniable que Luther Shaw correspondait à cette description : il était minuscule comparé à son épouse, portait un chapeau blanc très laid et de plus, l'éclairage lui donnait un teint bleu ciel des plus disgracieux.

– Le prof de Sortilèges est un peu comme ça. C'est son fils, non ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on devrait dire ce genre de choses sur un professeur, fit Rosie en regardant autour d'elle d'un air penaud. Ça ne se fait pas.

– Ose dire qu'il n'est pas bleu !

– Il nous a dit que c'était à cause d'un accident...

– Je me demande si tous les Shaw sont comme ça. Ils sont peut-être des descendants lointains de cette tribu de schtroumpfs dont tu parles...

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et remets-toi au travail, dit Rosie.

– Ah, Scorpius Malefoy est sur cette photo. Regarde, Rosie, on dirait qu'il essaie de se cacher derrière sa mère.

– Je peux le comprendre. Je déteste ces séances photo pendant les réunions de famille. C'est si désagréable de devoir se serrer pour rentrer dans le cadre !

– Les Malefoy n'ont pas ce problème, fit remarquer Al. Contrairement à nous, ils n'ont pas des dizaines d'enfants à chaque génération. Ils sont...

Al se tut brusquement. Un détail étrange venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Un détail qui remontait à un très ancien souvenir du dimanche soir... Les septième année étaient réunis pour leur discussion habituelle de conquête du monde. Al était descendu dans la salle commune car il y avait oublié un livre ; comme il ne gênait personne, on n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Il était resté un peu pour voir à quel niveau se déroulait les réunions des dernière année, bien planqué derrière l'horloge. Les autres avaient dû penser qu'il avait regagné sa chambre ; ils avaient continué la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

– _On devrait s'infiltrer dans le ministère_, avait dit McNair.

On revenait toujours au ministère dans ces réunions.

– _Bonne idée_, avait dit Lepine. _On lance une taupe et voilà !_

– _Ce ne serait pas aussi facile_, avait fait remarquer Peterson. _Ils sont devenus très méfiants, après ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre. Non, ce qu'il faut, ce serait quelqu'un d'assez proche du ministère pour avoir des informations mais pas assez pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas._

– _Pourquoi pas quelqu'un qui serait marié à un gros ponte ? Il pourrait avoir des infos sur l'oreiller sans que cela éveille les soupçons._

– _Une femme, ce serait mieux_, avait dit McNair. _Un joli brin de femme qui serait dévouée à la cause. Elle viendrait d'une famille de Sang-Purs, bien entendu, parce que ça ne peut pas être autrement. Et puis ça leur ferait plaisir, avec tous leurs discours à la noix sur la tolérance et l'importance de s'ouvrir aux autres types de familles, blablabla. Elle serait un symbole pour eux et pour nous aussi._

– _Toi et tes symboles, _avait fait Lepine en riant. _Mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ce serait mieux si personne ne la connaît. Comme ça, pas de soupçons. Elle pourrait contacter les nôtres quand elle veut._

– _Et elle aurait les yeux vairons_, avait ajouté Peterson. _Parce que ça fait plus joli._

Et s'il y avait une chose qui retenait l'attention dans les gros plans sur Cunégonde Malefoy-Shaw, c'était bien ses magnifiques yeux : l'un bleu, l'autre d'un vert profond qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur de leur Maison.


	12. 12:Sex, baby sex

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**12- Sex, baby sex**

Les examens de fin d'année étaient une étape indispensable avant de pouvoir passer au niveau suivant. Rosie s'était préparée avec quatre mois d'avance ; à la veille du premier test, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne tenait pas en place, s'amusant à citer toutes les cinq minutes la composition de la potion de Manifestation ou la formule du sort de Perce-neige.

Al s'était préparé comme les autres, à son rythme ; et comme les autres, il espérait seulement avoir d'assez bonnes notes pour passer en quatrième année. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, avec un tuteur comme Rosie : il lui suffisait de se souvenir d'au moins la moitié de toutes les informations dont elle l'avait abreuvé.

La première semaine de juin passa dans une grande fébrilité ; James surtout était nerveux, car il avait son B.U.S.E à passer. Ni Rosie ni lui ne l'avaient vu de presque tout le mois de mai. Ils ne purent lui parler en détail que lorsque tous les tests furent passés, toutes les plumes posées et tous les parchemins rangés.

– Enfin libre ! s'écria James en se s'étirant comme un forcené. Fini les cours, à nous les vacances !

– On doit attendre les résultats, lui rappela Rosie.

– Non ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet horrible examen !

– Eh James, tu viens ?

Celui qui venait de l'appeler était un de ses plus proches amis, un Gryffondor un peu pataud du nom de Lawrence. James lui fit un signe de la main.

– J'arrive ! Je dois d'abord parler à mon frère !

Al haussa un sourcil de surprise.

– Ah bon ?

James se comporta de manière très étrange : il leur fit un sourire hésitant et sembla chercher ses mots, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. À vrai dire, il était plutôt du genre confiant et sûr de lui.

– Ouais, à toi aussi Rosie, à vrai dire...

– Vraiment ?

Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

– Je suis désolé, on s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps...

– C'est normal, tu révisais pour ton B.U.S.E.

– C'est vrai. Je me suis donné un mal de chien. J'ai pensé que ça aiderait si je ramenais de bonnes notes.

– Que ça aiderait à quoi ? demanda Al, bien qu'il se doutât de la réponse.

– Pour quand on sera à la maison. En fait... j'envisage de présenter Ben aux parents.

Rosie poussa un cri étranglé.

– Déjà ? Je croyais que tu voulais attendre un peu !

– Ben, oui, mais... C'est devenu vraiment sérieux alors...

Rosie lui jeta un regard en biais.

– Comment ça, « vraiment sérieux » ?

Al éclata de rire.

– Comme le dit la chanson, hein ?

– Quoi ? Quelle chanson ?

– Quand on était à la maison cet hiver, James n'arrêtait pas d'écouter ce groupe de rock, _Les Parricides_. Maman déteste, ils sont trop underground pour elle. L'un de leurs tubes, c'est cette chanson qui parle des premiers rapports sexuels des ados, « Sex, baby sex ». James a passé les vacances à l'écouter, ce qui rendait maman folle parce que Lily passait son temps à demander ce que tel ou tel passage signifiait.

– J'imagine, fit Rosie avec une grimace de mépris. Franchement, James !

– On n'est jeunes qu'une fois, dit James en haussant les épaules. Ben tient vraiment à rencontrer les parents. Il veut qu'on soit sérieux.

Al ricana.

– Je vois. Tu comptes faire ça quand ?

– Ben juste là, pendant les vacances. J'ai déjà demandé aux parents s'il pouvait passer l'été avec nous, ils sont d'accord. Y'a qu'oncle Ron qui a fait une scène d'après maman, mais comme il vit pas à la maison, ça le regarde pas.

– On devrait écouter plus souvent nos aînés, dit Al.

– Ouais ! Maman est trop forte pour le calmer. Bien sûr, tante Hermione y a mis son grain de sel aussi hein...

– Je ne parlais pas de ça.

– Quoi ?

Rosie fronça les sourcils.

– Al ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien le copain de James.

– J'ai le plus grand respect pour lui ainsi pour tous ceux de sa famille. Les Lepine sont des membres respectés de notre communauté.

– Je pense qu'il plairait à papa, dit James. C'est un Gryffondor aussi, ça compte non ?

– Même s'il a un grand frère à Serpentard.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème, dit Rosie, cinglante. Tu es aussi à Serpentard, tu te rappelles ? Et pourtant on t'aime tous beaucoup !

Al lui fit son plus beau sourire.

– Tu as parfaitement raison. James, fais ce qui te semble juste, je serai de tout cœur derrière toi. En fait, j'ai même hâte d'être à cet été.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, ajouta Al avec un sourire on ne peut plus sincère. Si Benjamin Lepine ressemble à son grand frère, cela risque d'être très intéressant.

– En quoi ? demanda Rosie, suspicieuse.

– Eh bien, j'imagine que son frère a de grands projets pour lui...

– Ben me l'a déjà présenté, dit James, tout fier. Zack est ravi. Il dit que ça fera bouger les choses.

– Je n'en doute pas, dit Al en souriant.


	13. 13:30000 mots

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**13- 30000 mots**

James eut la satisfaction de ramener six B.U.S.E. avec une note Acceptable et deux avec une note Effort exceptionnel. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre avec des parents pareils, sa meilleure note avait été en Défense contre les forces du mal. Son père le félicita en lui achetant le dernier modèle de balais de compétition Stratos 3000. James en fut si heureux qu'il le testa sur-le-champ, malgré les protestations de Ginny qui aurait au moins voulu qu'il soit présent pour l'arrivée de leur oncle Percy et de sa famille.

Benjamin Lepine devait les rejoindre au bout d'une semaine, le temps qu'il voie ses parents et leur annonce sa relation avec James. Il n'avait pas voulu que son petit ami soit présent pour l'occasion, car disait-il, la chose serait plus facile sans lui. À cause de cela, James avait passé les premiers jours à angoisser ; le cadeau d'Harry arrivait donc à point nommé pour le distraire. Al l'accompagna sur le champ qui se situait derrière la maison pour le voir voler et dire s'il y avait le moindre problème.

– Alors ? fit James une fois qu'il eut effectué une série de vols censés tester la stabilité du balai. T'en penses quoi ?

– Il tient bien le vent. Très maniable aussi d'après ce que j'ai vu. Tu as tenté une feinte de Scribley ?

– Ouais ! C'est sorti comment ?

– Pas mal. Mieux qu'avec ton vieux Nimbus XD, c'est sûr.

– Hé, mon Nimbus m'a accompagné dans toutes mes compétitions !

– Raison de plus pour changer de balai. Il commençait à dater un peu par rapport à ceux de ton rival, non ?

James haussa les épaules. Peu avant la finale de la coupe de quidditch, Crabbe avait fait l'acquisition d'un magnifique Mephistos 9, le dernier modèle de balai professionnel. James affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre que les Serpentards avaient gagné la coupe uniquement à cause de ce balai.

– Heureusement que les Serdaigles ont remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. La honte, si les Serpentards avaient tout raflé ! Je veux dire, ajouta James en se souvenant qu'il parlait à Al, la honte pour nous les Gryffondors ! Euh, ce que je dis a un sens pour toi, non ?

– Je t'ai connu toute ma vie, James, alors t'inquiète.

– Ah, ouais.

Il éclata de rire.

– Manquerait plus que mon petit frère soit pas au parfum à mon sujet !

– Si tu comptes me frotter la tête pour mettre le désordre dans mes cheveux, je t'arrête tout de suite.

Al avait hérité de la chevelure indisciplinée de son père, une véritable horreur à coiffer chaque jour. À la maison, il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça (son propre père les laissait agir à leur guise car il avait abandonné depuis des années toute idée de les dompter), mais en tant que Serpentard, il se devait de respecter une certaine étiquette ; maintenir une apparence nette était la norme. Du moins, autant que possible ; il fallait avouer que certains garçons ne la respectaient pas aussi bien que le désirait Maltezar Noirac, leur directeur (et accessoirement professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal).

Malgré son avertissement, James défit quand même la coiffure qu'Al avait mis tant de mal à créer au réveil. Embêter son petit frère était un privilège qu'il n'était pas près de laisser à un autre. Quelque part, Al espérait que cela durerait toujours ; il avait beau râler sur les frasques de James, il l'admirait toujours autant qu'à cinq ans, quand son frère avait ramené dans leur chambre un strangulot qu'il avait capturé lui-même. Qu'il semblait loin, le temps où Al l'écoutait sans réfléchir ! Rosie avait raison : son passage à Serpentard l'avait changé. En bien ou en mal, seul l'avenir le dirait.

L'herbe était douce sous leurs mains. Le balai de James était posé à côté de lui ; ils regardaient les nuages.

– On devrait pas tarder. Maman sera furax si on loupe oncle Percy.

– T'as envie de le voir, maintenant ?

James fit la grimace.

– Pas vraiment. Il va encore me faire la morale sur mes notes. En plus, j'ai eu mon B.U.S.E. Il va sans doute comparer avec ses propres notes de l'époque ou celles de Lucy.

– C'est vrai qu'elle était bonne en classe. On a pas mal de filles bonnes élèves dans la famille, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Pffu, rien que de la frime.

– Tu dis ça parce que Lucy t'énerve.

– Parce que c'est pas ton cas, peut-être ? Cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout...

Al haussa les épaules.

– D'après oncle Ron, tante Hermione était pareil avant. Et Rosie aussi, quand elle veut, elle peut être bien enquiquineuse.

– Oui, mais elle sait quand s'arrêter ! Pas Lucy.

Al préféra garder pour lui la raison. La différence entre Lucy et Rosie, c'est que la première avait plus de confiance en elle ; Rosie avait tellement peur de fâcher définitivement James qu'elle ne disait rien même quand elle pensait que James outrepassait ses droits. Le fait qu'il soit plus âgé n'arrangeait pas les choses ; et même s'il lui arrivait de le disputer sur son manque de sérieux, elle n'insistait pas autant qu'avec Hugo, par exemple.

– Rosie et Lucy sont pas comparables, dit Al pour l'apaiser.

– Mouais.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, peu disposés à rentrer en fin de compte. Al se demanda si le moment était venu de cuisiner un peu James sur sa vie privée. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre pour le faire de manière aussi précise, après tout.

– Dis James...

– Quoi ?

– T'aimes vraiment Ben, hein ?

Al vit James rougir brusquement. C'était assez rare pour être noté : James n'avait jamais été du genre timide, c'est pourquoi on le voyait rarement rougir sauf quand il était furieux.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

– Vu que tu veux le présenter comme il faut aux parents, je me suis dit que ce serait bien si tu venais préparé. Je te pose les bonnes questions et t'y réponds. Simple, non ?

– Tu parles ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

– Tu l'aimes.

James baissa les yeux. Puis, d'une toute petite voix :

– Oui. De tout mon cœur.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Oui, pourquoi lui et pas Merelyn. Ou Crabbe.

– T'as pas fini avec ça ?

– Répond, s'il-te-plaît.

Voilà : Al avait employé le même ton qu'il utilisait en face de Serpentards plus âgés ou des parents de ses camarades de classe, les rares fois où il les rencontrait. Enfin pas exactement : il avait laissé de côté la partie mesquine pour se focaliser sur la maturité et la gravité. Ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'aimait pas trop s'attarder sur ses manières de Serpentard quand il était en présence d'un membre de sa famille.

– T'es bizarre, dit James.

– James...

– Ok, j'ai compris. Pourquoi je l'aime...

Il soupira.

– Je sais pas ! Je l'aime, c'est tout. Je le trouve mignon, drôle, il a une manière bien à lui de prendre la vie... je sais pas quoi te dire, Al !

– Il faudra bien pour convaincre les parents. Enfin, pas eux peut-être, mais les grands-parents et certains de nos oncles risquent de protester, tu le sais.

– M'en fiche ! Tu crois que j'y ai pas réfléchi avant ?

Al lui fit un sourire tout doux.

– C'est déjà pas mal, ça. Tu devrais le dire.

– Ah.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– Quoi d'autre ?

James se concentra quelques minutes.

– Tu te souviens de la fois où Cracpoil m'a surpris en train de repeindre la statue du Baron Sanglant en rose ?

– Oui, il t'avait donné une retenue monumentale.

– Ben parmi les punitions, je devais écrire une dissertation sur pourquoi ce que j'avais fait était mal et comment je pourrais faire pour me rattraper, le tout en dix mille mots minimum. Le cauchemar. J'ai écrit le début en mille mots, genre « c'était mal parce que c'était pas bien » ou une autre connerie du style puis j'ai pensé à Ben. Tu sais qu'il aime pas que je fasse des trucs comme ça. Il aime pas se faire remarquer. Alors j'ai continué de son point de vue, j'ai expliqué comment je pourrais me faire pardonner devant lui et j'ai enchaîné sur tout ce qu'il aimerait me voir faire. Il a de grands projets pour moi, tu sais. Même si je lui dis que c'est pas possible, il continue de rêver, ou alors il dit qu'il le fera, lui. Le temps que je finisse la dissert', elle faisait 30000 mots. Tu te rends compte ? Alors que j'arrive même pas à rendre des devoirs corrects des fois !

James tomba à la renverse. Son regard se perdit dans les nuages.

– Je l'aime tant. Des fois, je me dis que c'est pas normal, qu'un jour je vais me réveiller en hurlant, mais c'est jamais arrivé. En plus, je crois que je suis heureux. Ça ne peut quand même pas être quelque chose de mal, non ?

Al ne trouva rien à répondre.


	14. 14:Fantôme Rouge Chaleur

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**14- Fantôme/rouge/chaleur**

Au plus chaud de l'été au Havre, la maison familiale, les Potters invitaient toute la tribu Weasley à passer une partie des vacances chez eux. Le domaine avait de beaux volumes, suffisamment pour accueillir les dizaines de personnes qui composaient la famille. Ginny était toujours ravie de recevoir ses parents et ses frères : cela lui rappelait son enfance au Terrier. Ils laissaient les enfants s'occuper entre eux tandis qu'ils discutaient du bon vieux temps et s'échangeaient des nouvelles de leur vie et du monde de la magie en général, attablés sous l'énorme camphrier qu'Harry avait fait planter à la naissance de James et qu'ils avaient fait pousser avec l'aide de Neville.

Les enfants s'amusaient dans le champ situé derrière la maison ou se promenaient sur les petites routes, dans le bois tout proche, ou allaient à la rivière pour se baigner ou pêcher. Rosie restait avec Lucy dans la bibliothèque pour lire ; mais quand il faisait trop chaud, elles sortaient en terrasse et savouraient le sirop de groseille de grand-mère Molly tout en faisant leurs devoirs. Quelquefois, Roxanne proposait aux filles de la tribu d'aller jusqu'à Londres pour faire des emplettes (elle adorait tout ce qui avait trait à la mode), mais c'était tant de travail de faire bouger tout le monde qu'on remettait toujours la sortie au lendemain.

– C'est dommage que Bill n'ait pas pu venir cette année, dit Molly senior en soupirant.

– Ils doivent voir la famille de Fleur. Ils sont venus l'année dernière, cette année ils sont en France. C'est normal.

– J'aurais tant aimé voir Victoire pour la féliciter de ses fiançailles avec Teddy ! J'espère qu'ils feront la cérémonie en Angleterre, ce serait dommage d'aller aussi loin !

– La France est un très beau pays, dit Hermione.

– C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire depuis ton séjour en troisième année, fit Ron avec une grimace.

– Déjà ? Il faut que tu m'offres des vacances là-bas, dans ce cas.

– Je le ferais si tu en avais ! s'écria Ron sut un ton exaspéré. Mais avec toi, c'est travail, boulot et encore plus de travail !

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, surtout après... ce qui s'est passé. Nous sommes terriblement en manque d'effectifs.

La raison pour laquelle Hermione avait évité de citer l'attaque du ministère tenait sans doute au fait de la présence d'Al et de Fred à la table. Les deux garçons avaient décidé de profiter de l'ombre bienfaisante du camphrier pour rédiger leur courrier.

– Tu te plais dans ta classe ? demanda gentiment Molly à Fred.

Fred hocha la tête, sans dire un mot. Il avait toujours été du genre taciturne, au grand dam de son père Georges. Il allait rentrer en septième année à Poufsouffle ; la dernière ligne droite avant de passer son A.S.P.I.C. et de rentrer dans la vie active. Georges voulait qu'il reprenne son affaire de farces et attrapes mais Fred avait apparemment d'autres ambitions puisqu'il n'allait jamais à la boutique. De tous les cousins d'Al, c'était celui de qui il se sentait le plus proche malgré le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble et le peu de choses qu'ils avaient à se dire. Comme Fred, Al avait atterri dans une Maison qui ne correspondait pas à ceux des autres enfants ; et comme lui, il avait d'autres ambitions dans la vie que de suivre la voie de ses parents.

– T'écris à qui ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant, une fois que les adultes se furent désintéressés d'eux.

– Poufsouffle, répondit simplement Fred.

– Des nouvelles ?

– Oui.

– Bonnes ?

– Non. Un décès. Charles Paterson. Son père.

– Oh. Désolé de l'apprendre.

– Attentat. Secret.

– D'accord.

Fred avait l'habitude de s'exprimer avec le minimum de mots possibles, ce qui rendait toute conversation très difficile. Al avait saisi le truc depuis des années et s'amusait à converser avec lui selon ses conventions, ce qui énervait pas mal la sœur jumelle de Fred, Roxanne. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de son frère ; même quand ils étaient enfants, ils jouaient rarement ensemble. Maintenant qu'elle était à Gryffondor et sur le point de signer un contrat avec une firme de prêt-à-porter sorcier, elle le trouvait plus bizarre que jamais, avec ses airs de croque-mort et ses centres d'intérêt farfelus (Fred aimait tout ce qui avait trait aux cultures étrangères. Il avait notamment monté un club de magie orientale.)

– Rouge, dit Fred en tendant à Al un briquet écarlate. Pour la chaleur.

– Ah bon ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, intéressée. Un de tes projets de club ?

Fred hocha la tête.

– Chaleur enfermée.

– Oh, c'est très ingénieux, dit Al. Ils font ça comment ?

– Hein ? dit Ron. Quelle chaleur ? De quoi vous parlez ?

– C'est un briquet magique, expliqua Al. Si on l'actionne, au lieu de faire sortir une flamme comme les briquets de moldus, il capture la chaleur et la garde à l'intérieur. C'est très pratique quand il fait chaud comme ça.

Al l'utilisa sur-le-champ. Il y eut comme un souffle autour d'eux ; ils virent quelque chose de rouge rentrer par le trou situé en haut du briquet. La température étouffante chuta de plusieurs degrés.

– C'est génial, s'écria Al. T'as eu ça où ?

– Fantôme. Amenhotep.

– Oh, c'est un cadeau ? C'était très sympa de sa part.

– Comment diable tu peux déduire ça de deux mots ? fit Ron, abasourdi. Il n'a même pas mentionné que c'était un cadeau !

– Parce que c'est le genre d'Amenhotep. Il adore offrir ce genre de choses à Fred.

– C'est qui, ce type ?

– Un fantôme égyptien qui s'est pris d'affection pour Fred.

– Quoi ?

– Il lui envoie des cadeaux. C'est gentil.

– Tu le connais, cet Amenhotep ? demanda Hermione.

– Non. Fred m'en a juste parlé.

– Je vois.

Ron avait le visage tordu par la consternation.

– Vous les gosses, vous êtes pires que nous à votre âge. Être amis avec un fantôme !

– Nous étions amis avec un elfe de maison, lui rappela Hermione. Et avec un hyppogriffe.

– C'est pas pareil !

Son épouse leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, ce qui fit rire Al. Molly se contenta de soupirer.

– Fred, mon chéri, tu devrais peut-être te focaliser sur des amis plus... conventionnels, non ?

Fred fit la moue.

– Non.

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il sortit en face des adultes de la journée. Il retourna à sa correspondance.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Al au bout d'un moment.

Al s'assura que personne ne les espionnait avant de lui montrer la lettre qu'il dédiait à Malefoy.

– Je fais la cour.


	15. 15:Vert Jalousie Serpentard

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**15- Vert/jalousie/serpentard**

L'anniversaire d'Al tombait un lundi, le 20 juillet. Dès de 18, on transforma Le Havre pour la grande fête qui était prévue. C'est qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les grandes dates, dans la famille : chaque anniversaire, chaque fête était une occasion de faire les choses en grand. Molly s'occupa du gros de la cuisine avec l'aide de sa fille ; quant aux hommes, ils furent chargés de préparer le terrain et les décorations. Georges s'était réservé les feux d'artifice et autres luminaires avec Ron ; Percy dressa une liste des invités et décida de la place de chacun. Ils en faisaient certainement trop, mais cela comblait les enfants de joie de savoir qu'on faisait toute une affaire du jour de leur naissance.

Le jour fatidique, ils trouvèrent un buffet gigantesque en plein air, débordant de plats de victuailles qui ne désemplissaient jamais. Molly et Ginny avaient passé des jours aux fourneaux ; le résultat fut un étalage de nourriture qui resta fraîche d'un côté, bien chaude de l'autre grâce à un sort qu'avait lancé Hermione.

Al eut son comptant de cadeaux, ce soir-là. Le plus amusant fut le recueil d'astrologie que lui offrit Roxanne ; le plus pratique, la bourse Sanfond que lui offrit sa tante Hermione. Rosie avait opté pour un set de plumes magnifiques et James, un nécessaire à balais pour son Cumulus 1000 (qu'il ne montait d'ailleurs presque jamais). Tout le monde lui souhaita un bon quatorzième anniversaire et on s'empiffra avec l'énorme gâteau au chocolat qui trônait au milieu de la première table.

– Super soirée, dit James. T'es content de tes cadeaux ?

– Oui.

Al jeta un regard en direction de la table voisine, là où Benjamin discutait avec Roxanne sur les derniers groupes de musique à la mode. La famille avait accepté le garçon sans trop de problèmes ; certains plus vite que d'autres. Ginny avait été très encourageante, comme toujours ; quant à Harry, il avait eu un peu plus de mal mais au bout de trois jours, il avait bien vu que Benjamin était inoffensif. De plus, James était visiblement heureux en sa compagnie, ce qui avait grandement contribué à son intégration.

– La vie est belle, dit James avec un sourire béat. Quand est-ce que tu nous trouves une petite copine, Al ?

– Très bientôt, dit Al d'un air tranquille.

James en lâcha presque son verre de grenadine.

– Quoi ?

– Fais gaffe, tu vas tacher ta chemise.

– On s'en fiche ! Depuis quand t'as une copine, toi ? Petit cachottier !

James posa son verre, se jeta sur Al pour lui donner une bourrade dont il avait le secret. Al le laissa faire en riant.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? fit Ginny en se joignant à eux. James, arrête d'embêter ton frère !

James cessa immédiatement mais il continua de ricaner tout bas à chaque fois qu'il regardait Al.

– C'est qui ? Allez, dis-moi son nom ! Je la connais ?

– Je serai muet comme une tombe.

– Argh, Al, tu peux pas dire un truc pareil et pas aller jusqu'au bout de la confidence !

– Quelle confidence ? demanda Rosie.

– Al s'est trouvé une copine !

Rosie ouvrit des yeux ronds. Derrière Al, la petite Molly poussa un cri étouffé.

– C'est vrai, Al ?

Pauvre Molly ! Personne n'ignorait dans la famille qu'elle avait le béguin pour Al. Ses yeux devinrent humides ; Al en fut gêné.

– Non. C'est James qui en fait toute une histoire.

– Mais t'avais dit...

– Je n'ai pas dit que c'était fait. J'ai juste mentionné qu'il était dans mes intentions d'avoir une vie amoureuse.

– Ne cite surtout pas le mot en R, grommela Rosie en lançant un coup d'œil discret vers Molly.

– Quel mot en R ? demanda James.

– Laisse tomber.

– Allez, quoi, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît non ?

Al soupira. Ou du moins il fit semblant. C'était tellement amusant de les voir tous se poser des questions !

– Al, dis quelque chose !

– Quelque chose.

– Très drôle. Allez, donne-moi au moins des indices. Plus jeune, plus vieille ?

– Mon âge.

Molly ne parvint pas à retenir son gémissement.

– Jolie ?

Al y réfléchit. Il devait admettre que Malefoy avait un beau visage, mais le trouvait-il à son goût ? Probablement. Il avait entendu plusieurs filles soupirer en le voyant passer ; c'est qu'il ne devait pas être ingrat à leurs yeux.

– Oui.

– Bon élève ?

– Oui.

C'était vrai : régulièrement, Malefoy faisait partie des cinq meilleurs élèves de leur promotion dans les résultats d'examen. Il avait fini quatrième parmi tous les troisième année.

– Gentille ?

– Ça dépend.

– Ah, une fille qui a du caractère ! C'est cool, ça.

– James !

Le cri de protestation de Rosie passa inaperçu. D'autres cousins se joignirent à James pour questionner Al sur sa mystérieuse petite amie, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Molly devenir de plus en plus rouge tandis qu'une Rosie inquiète la soutenait du bras. Il fut fasciné par le vert de ses yeux, qui devinrent de plus en plus brillants à mesure que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

– Elle en a de la chance, elle doit être...

James ne put finir sa phrase : Molly se jeta sur lui et lui donna un coup sur le pied.

– Aïe ! Ça va pas, Molly ? Ça fait mal !

– Menteur ! hurla la petite fille de toutes ses forces.

Évidemment, cet éclat attira immédiatement l'attention des adultes qui fixèrent le groupe d'enfants sans comprendre. La mère de Molly, Audrey, vint vers sa fille.

– Ça ne va pas, ma chérie ?

– C'est un menteur ! hurla Molly en montrant James du doigt. Ils mentent tous !

L'expression sur le visage de James à ce moment était on ne peut plus cocasse. Al retint son rire : ce n'était pas le moment. Ginny se planta devant son fils aîné et lui jeta un regard sévère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, James ?

– Moi ? Mais rien ! Elle se fâche toute seule !

Molly se jeta dans les bras de sa mère pour sangloter. Quel cinéma, pensa Al.

– Pardon, fit-il d'une voix flûtée. Je crois que c'est de ma faute.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il fit mine de paraître gêné.

– James me posait des questions sur... quelqu'un. Ça a énervé Molly.

– Des questions ? fit Ron. Quelles questions ?

Rosie agrippa la manche de son père.

– Papa !

– C'est normal de savoir ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu dire pour la faire pleurer ? Vous l'avez rendue triste !

– Elle est pas triste, grommela Roxanne, grognon. Elle est jalouse.

– Hein ?

Hermione intervint à son tour. Elle était toujours plus vive que les autres, surtout en cas de crise.

– C'est pas grave. Audrey, je pense que tu devrais coucher Molly, il est tard de toute façon. On en discutera demain, quand tout le monde se sera calmé.

On acquiesça avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce. Al vit Hermione et Harry s'échanger un regard lourd de sens. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans la cuisine avec ses parents.

– Raconte, fiston. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Al baissa les yeux.

– Désolé. On a été insensibles.

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– Papa, je suis obligé ?

– Al, ne m'oblige pas à te donner une punition sans fondement.

Al soupira.

– James me demandait si j'avais une copine. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un en vue, alors il m'a posé plein de questions pour savoir qui c'était. Molly a tout entendu et elle a pas aimé.

– C'est tout ?

– Oui.

C'était un mensonge. Personne à part Molly et lui ne le savait, mais la veille, elle lui avait offert son cadeau en avance alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine. En toute candeur, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Al lui avait souri et lui avait dit qu'il allait y réfléchir, mais que dans l'immédiat, ils étaient trop jeunes : ce ne serait pas possible. En y repensant, il avait été particulièrement odieux avec elle, surtout en considérant son jeune âge.

Ginny se baissa à son niveau et lui prit les épaules. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

– Tu dis la vérité, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?

– Ginny ! protesta Harry.

Al lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Cette scène lui rappelait beaucoup ce qui s'était passé juste après son accident en première année. Ses parents avaient voulu lui parler seul à seul ; son père l'avait questionné et sa mère s'était penchée juste de la même manière pour lui poser la même question. À l'époque, Al avait maudit sa condition de Serpentard.

À présent, il trouvait cela affreusement drôle. C'est pourquoi il donna exactement la même réponse qu'alors.

– Oui, maman.


	16. 16 Enfance Nourrice

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**16- Enfance/nourrice**

Al reçut la réponse de Malefoy deux semaines avant la rentrée. Il n'avait envoyé la lettre que pour rompre son ennui, vraiment ; savoir Malefoy frustré était bien suffisant. Il lui avait raconté sa vie, comment s'était déroulé le début de ses vacances, ce qu'il attendait de la nouvelle année scolaire. Le ton de sa lettre laissait deviner qu'ils étaient amis de longue date, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas ; on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, à vrai dire. Comment le Serdaigle recevrait-il la chose ? Irait-il le dénoncer à son père ? Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, Al irait révéler son petit secret au monde ; ce qui était bien assez pour le faire taire.

Le hibou, un magnifique grand duc au plumage immaculé, se posa un jour sur la table de petit déjeuner. Chacun des membres de la famille présents le fixa comme s'il allait les mordre à tout moment. Ce genre de messager, on n'en avait pas souvent pendant les vacances. Al n'était pas encore descendu de sa chambre ; c'est pourquoi, quand il arriva et vit la scène, il se dépêcha de prendre le paquet que le grand duc lui tendit.

– Merci, fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Le grand duc s'envola d'un battement d'ailes. Il fit tomber une montagne de toasts en passant et faillit ébouillanter Lucy avec la théière. Personne n'osa l'arrêter.

Al ouvrit tranquillement son paquet. À l'intérieur se trouvait une énorme boîte de chocolats au gingembre ainsi qu'un bout de papier avec pour seul message : « Oublie-moi. S. » Al offrit les chocolats à sa mère.

– De qui viennent-ils ?

– De Malefoy, dit-il aussi innocemment que possible. C'est pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé pour un truc.

La table poussa un cri de surprise.

– Malefoy ? fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

– Oui, Scorpius.

– Vous êtes amis ?

– Plus ou moins.

Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte. Puis :

– Rosie, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas fréquenter ce garçon !

– Rosie n'y est pour rien, dit Al. Je ne pense même pas qu'ils se soient parlés plus de dix minutes cette année.

– Hein ?

– C'est mon ami, affirma Al d'une voix ferme.

– Tu es cinglé ?

– Ron ! s'écrièrent en même temps Ginny et Hermione.

– Mais, je veux dire... c'est un Malefoy !

– Et alors ?

– Alors il n'est pas fréquentable !

– Tu dis ça de tous les Serpentards, fit remarquer Al.

Ron n'eut rien à répondre. Hermione secoua la tête.

– Franchement, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact !

– Ce n'est pas qu'on n'aime pas Malefoy, dit Ginny avec douceur, mais Al, depuis quand êtes-vous amis ? Je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas.

– Il gagne à être connu.

– En quoi ? demanda Harry avec plus de hargne qu'il ne le voulait.

Ginny lui lança un regard appuyé. Il lui fit une grimace d'excuse.

– Je veux dire, c'est un peu soudain...

– Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, tu sais que nos deux familles n'ont pas toujours été très... proches.

– Il n'est pas si méchant. La preuve, il vient de m'envoyer une boîte de chocolats !

– C'est pas moi qui vais les manger, grommela Ron. Aïe !

Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table. Al retint un fou rire.

– De toute manière, on se reverra pas avant la rentrée, alors c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, dit-il en ayant l'air contrarié.

Il s'en alla sans regarder personne. Là, c'était sûr : on devait croire qu'il était fâché. Restait à savoir comment les adultes allaient réagir. Pour ses cousins, c'était facile : soit ils s'en fichaient, soit ils feraient semblant de l'accepter alors qu'en fait, cela les mettait mal à l'aise. Le plus difficile à convaincre serait sans doute James.

– À quoi tu joues ?

Rosie se planta devant lui, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu le sais très bien ! Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Al ? On t'a fait quelque chose dans ta Maison ?

Al ricana.

– On en revient toujours là, pas vrai ? Tout va bien. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendu avec eux.

– Mais...

– Lâche l'affaire, Rosie. Je ne trahirai jamais la famille.

– Trahir non, dit lentement Rosie, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de jouer avec nous. Comme tu l'as fait avec Molly l'autre jour.

Al fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

– C'est comme ça depuis notre enfance, continua Rosie. Tu te souviens de Mlle Lewitz, notre nourrice ?

– Celle que maman avait engagé pour nous garder ? Et alors ?

– Elle est partie du jour au lendemain, en pleurs. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. On avait pas cinq ans à l'époque. C'était une chic fille, je me souviens. Maman en disait beaucoup de bien.

– Ah ?

– J'ai toujours eu une très bonne mémoire, tu le sais. Je me souviens même des chansons stupides que papa me chantait quand j'avais juste un an. Mlle Lewitz, elle passait ses journées à chanter. C'était une fille très gaie.

– C'est possible. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

– Quand elle est partie, c'était juste après être allée avec toi au Chemin de Traverse. Elle voulait t'acheter une glace pour avoir été aussi gentil avec Lily et Hugo. Il faisait très chaud, comme aujourd'hui. Elle portait une robe toute blanche.

Al ne dit rien. Que Rosie continue si cela l'amuse ; cela n'aurait rien changé.

– Elle est revenue, ses vêtements étaient tout déchirés. Vous étiez ensemble mais elle ne voulait pas te toucher. Et quand elle est partie, elle n'a pas dit un mot, elle a juste pris ses affaires et elle a transplané. Tante Ginny était très inquiète pour toi, mais tu n'avais rien et tu ne te souvenais de rien.

– Rosie...

Rosie fit une chose étonnante : elle prit Al dans ses bras et le serra fort. Al ne savait plus où se mettre.

– Arrête, c'est gênant...

– Je suis là, chuchota Rosie à son oreille. Si t'as besoin de parler ou si tu te sens pas bien, je suis là.

Malgré la chaleur, Al eut soudain très, très froid. Il écarta gentiment Rosie.

– C'est trop tard. Il y a trois ans, je ne dis pas... merci quand même.

Il fit mine de partir.

– Al !

– Je suis là, pourquoi tu cries ? Tu as peur de quoi ?

Rosie baissa les yeux.

– Je... je ne sais pas.

_De toi_, avait-elle sans doute envie de dire sans oser le faire. Al partit sans regarder en arrière.


	17. 17:Honte Gêne Piège

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**17- Honte/gêne/piège**

Le Chemin de Traverse était toujours bondé de monde la semaine précédant la rentrée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry emmena sa petite famille en transports en commun car il devait partir en fin de matinée pour un rendez-vous important avec Seamus Finnigan. Les enfants le regrettèrent mais ils comprenaient très bien. En tant que directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Harry se devait d'être toujours disponible en cas d'urgence. L'affaire était de taille : ils devaient agir en tant que gardes du corps d'une importante délégation étrangère en visite à Londres. Ginny embrassa son époux peu après le déjeuner ; il s'en alla en transplanant.

– Vous avez tous votre liste ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut parti. Il ne faudrait pas oublier quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas de hibou en pleine nuit pour me dire qu'un objet manque dans votre inventaire !

– Maman, on n'est plus des bébés ! protesta James. Enfin, Lily si peut-être...

– C'est pas vrai ! protesta Lily. La liste est dans ma poche !

James se mit à rire et tira gentiment les couettes de sa sœur. Elle lui fit une horrible grimace.

– Ça suffit, vous deux ! Bon, tâchons de faire ça bien. En premier, les livres !

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la librairie avec grand-peine. Les rues étaient noires de monde ; plusieurs fois, Lily faillit se perdre, tant elle était minuscule. À sa grande honte, Ginny finit par lui prendre la main.

– Maman ! Et si un copain me voyait !

– Eh bien il aura le plaisir de voir à quel point ta mère est jolie, rit Ginny. Tu préfères te perdre ?

Lily grommela bien un peu mais ne protesta plus. Cela leur prit deux heures, mais ils purent enfin sortir de Fleury et Bott avec tous les livres mentionnés sur leurs listes. Il y eut encore un passage à la papeterie, au magasin de chaudrons et à Slug et Jiggers, l'apothicaire. Le sac de James était si rempli qu'il menaçait de craquer en déversant tout son contenu sur le sol.

– Pfuu, dire que j'ai même pas encore pris les accessoires de quidditch ! Maman, on pourrait pas déposer ça chez oncle Georges ?

– Et tu en profiterais sans doute pour faire tes emplettes, je me trompe ?

– Hé !

– Je suppose que cela ne nous fera pas de mal, fit Ginny. Lily, ce n'est pas trop lourd ?

Lily secoua la tête, bien qu'elle disparût presque sous la masse de son sac. Cette vision scella la décision de Ginny : direction donc vers Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y avait un monde pas possible à la boutique. Ron les vit immédiatement et délaissa le rangement de ses étalages pour venir à leur rencontre.

– Hé, vous êtes là ? Vous avez fait vos courses de rentrée ?

– C'est infernal, dit Ginny. Les enfants vont s'écrouler sous le poids de leurs affaires. Tu pourrais les garder un moment ?

– Pourquoi ne pas les avoir ensorcelés ?

– C'était surtout une excuse pour James. Il voulait passer voir vos nouveautés.

– Maman !

Ron éclata de rire.

– Ne vous gênez pas ! S'il y a quelque chose que vous voulez, dites-le moi !

Ginny et Lily décidèrent de s'arrêter un moment au bureau de Georges pour discuter avec lui tandis que James, fasciné par le contenu de la boutique, s'amusait à sillonner les étalages. Il croisa plusieurs de ses camarades, dont son petit ami Ben.

– À croire qu'il t'attendait, fit remarquer Al en riant.

James ne répondit pas, mais la rougeur qui naquit sur ses joues prouvait bien à quel point il était gêné. Al avait tapé juste : ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il préféra les laisser seuls.

– Je vais voir à côté.

– Où ça ?

– La boutique de brocante juste à droite du magasin.

– Va pas te perdre, hein ! Maman m'étranglerait !

– C'est juste à côté, y'a pas de risques.

James finit par donner son accord, non pas que cela fût difficile : il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ben. Al les quitta au plus vite et sortit dans la rue. Il voulait voir si la pyramide de senteurs qu'il avait aperçue la dernière fois dans la boutique de brocante était encore là. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Lily ; la petite fille adorait ce genre de cadeaux.

À l'autre bout de la rue se trouvait une toute nouvelle boutique de vêtements. Les robes qu'on pouvait trouver dans la vitrine avaient un côté tapageur qui déplaisait à Al, mais une foule de sorciers entre quinze et vingt ans se bousculaient devant : elle devait être sacrément à la mode. C'était le genre d'endroit que devait très certainement fréquenter Roxanne. Manque de chance, son anniversaire était pour la fin du mois prochain. Même s'il ne trouverait sans doute rien pour elle dans son budget, cela ne coûtait rien d'aller regarder pour se faire une idée de ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

Al traversa la route avec l'idée de ne pas passer plus de dix minutes dans cet endroit. Il fut bousculé de tous les côtés, on le poussa contre le mur, une fille lui colla une robe en taffetas rose sous le nez, sans le faire exprès. Il se dépêcha de sortir sans rien avoir vu qui pût plaire à Roxanne.

– Eh, tu ne serais pas un Potter, toi ?

Al leva les yeux. L'homme de haute stature qui venait de lui adresser la parole était enroulé dans une cape gigantesque, quasiment un drap. On ne voyait rien de son visage sous son énorme chapeau, si ce n'est le contour d'un menton ferme. Al recula avec méfiance.

– Je le savais, dit l'homme. Ça fait des jours que je vous attend.

Il fut trop rapide pour Al et de toute manière, il avait l'effet de surprise de son côté. Sa main se referma sur l'épaule du garçon ; avant qu'Al ait eu le temps de crier, il plaqua l'autre sur sa bouche et le força à rester immobile. Un pan de sa robe se souleva avec le mouvement. De là où il était, Al avait une vue imprenable sur son avant-bras gauche.

Sur le bras dénudé, on pouvait voir un tatouage très particulier : un crâne de la bouche de laquelle sortait un serpent répugnant...

– Ne crie pas, ou je tue la première personne qui passe. T'as compris ?

Al hocha lentement la tête. Personne n'avait fait attention à eux : dans toute cette fébrilité, un adulte et un enfant qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre, cela devait être un père et son fils que la foule avait poussé... Al se maudit d'avoir traversé la route. Maintenant, il était trop tard.

Ils transplanèrent dans un bruit sec.


	18. 18:Rose Piquer

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**18- Rose/piquer**

Une odeur âcre, abominable, réveilla Al. Il avait la tête lourde ; c'est pourquoi il lui fallut un certain moment avant de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une cellule humide, sans fenêtre. On l'avait attaché au mur par de lourdes chaînes ; sa baguette n'était plus dans sa poche. Il tenta quand même de se libérer, en vain : les chaînes étaient trop solides. Sa robe avait pris l'humidité, ce qui fait qu'il avait très froid malgré la saison. Les barreaux ne laissaient voir qu'un couloir déprimant recouvert de mousse et suintant d'une eau noirâtre, la même que celle dans laquelle il croupissait.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort. Quelqu'un apparut à la porte ; il portant un plateau sur lequel était posé un plat de sandwiches et une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Al ricana en reconnaissant Malefoy.

– Je croyais que les Malefoy étaient passés du côté des gentils ?

Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ouvrit la porte avec une clé qu'il sortit de sa robe.

– Mange, dit-il en posant le plateau devant Al.

– Comment ? Je ne peux pas me servir de mes mains.

Malefoy parut seulement s'en apercevoir. Il hésita un instant.

– Ok. Ne mords pas.

Il prit un sandwich et le mit devant la bouche d'Al.

– C'est une blague ?

– Je ne peux pas te détacher les mains, alors c'est le seul moyen. Tu as faim, non ? Ça fait plus d'une demi-journée que tu es là.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'une journée, dit Malefoy, l'air impassible. Une fois que ton père aura accepté les conditions qu'on lui donne, tu seras rendu à ta famille. Bien entendu, on te jettera un sort d'oubli.

– Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

– Pas de questions. Tu manges, oui ou non ?

– Tu rêves ! Je veux voir mes parents ! Libère-moi, Malefoy !

– Impossible.

– Pourquoi moi ? fit Al dans un murmure.

– On avait besoin d'un otage pour forcer la main de ton père. Tu étais là.

– Je vois.

Un sentiment de calme envahit Al. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si différent de ce qui lui était arrivé en première année, à cela près que Malefoy était là.

– Ce sont des Mangemorts ?

– Oui.

– Ton père ?

– Non. Il... il est mort.

Al sursauta.

– Quoi ?

– C'est ma mère. Elle avait tout prévu depuis le départ. Son mariage, la mort de mon père et de mon grand-père...

– Ton père était encore en vie, aux dernières nouvelles.

– Pas pour longtemps. Elle va devenir la maîtresse du domaine. Père est déjà tombé sous sa coupe, même s'il l'ignore.

– Et tu la laisses faire ?

– C'est ma mère.

Le ton qu'utilisait Malefoy était parfaitement égal, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par tout cela. Comme s'il avait perdu tout espoir. Al pouvait comprendre ce sentiment.

– Comment a-t-elle tué ton grand-père ?

– Poison. Il adorait les roses. Elle a enduit son rosier favori d'un poison violent qui n'agissait que sur les êtres humains, pas sur les plantes. Un jour, grand-père s'est piqué.

– Je vois.

– Elle compte utiliser la même chose avec père. Du poison.

– Des chocolats au gingembre ?

– Elle voulait que je lui achète quelque chose qui ait assez de goût pour dissimuler celui du poison. Père est immunisé contre les plus courants, c'est pour ça qu'elle a dû chercher quelque chose de plus exotique. Mais il a un goût affreux. Sauf quand il est mélangé à du chocolat...

– Tu en as enduit ceux que tu m'as offert ?

Malefoy baissa les yeux.

– Oui.

– Papa les a pris pour les faire examiner à son bureau. Il m'a dit qu'il les avait renversés par erreur et qu'il avait dû les jeter à cause de ça.

– Oh.

– Si le poison est aussi rare que tu le dis, cela leur prendra sans doute un peu de temps. Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de papa en l'apprenant. Déjà qu'il doit remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver... Il serait capable de te jeter un Avada Kedavra s'il apprenait que tu étais mêlé à ça.

– Oh.

Malefoy se mit à pleurer, sans bouger. Les larmes tombèrent sur sa robe avec un son mat.

– Ne pleure pas, dit Al en se penchant vers lui.

Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne, la mouilla des larmes de Malefoy. En bougeant le visage, il put les goûter. Salées. Un goût de paradis. Malefoy le laissa faire.

– Je suis là, dit-il en mimant de son mieux le ton qu'avait employé Rosie une semaine plus tôt.

– Ce n'étaient que des rêves, fit Malefoy dans un murmure.

– Des rêves prémonitoires. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu peux voir l'avenir à travers tes rêves.

Malefoy poussa une série de cris aigus, sans pouvoir se retenir.

– Nous nous aimons. Mais Père meurt, nous sombrons dans le chaos. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

– Qui peut en décider ? Une autre voie s'est ouverte à toi. Pourquoi ne pas voir jusqu'où elle va ?

– C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas échapper à son destin !

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Al libéra toute l'intensité de son rire. Lugubre ; le temps parut s'arrêter un moment. Malefoy le contemplait avec fascination.

– Tu crois ? Pourquoi penses-tu que nous existons, si ce n'est pour défier notre destin ? Nous mourrons tous un jour. Mais en attendant, cette vie pathétique nous appartient ! Je ne donnerai la mienne à personne, ni à mes parents, ni à mes professeurs, ni même à toi ou à ta mère !

– Tu le tues, dit soudain Malefoy. Dans mes rêves, tu tues ton père. Harry Potter.

– Un bien terrible destin en vérité. Je devrais mourir pour cela, tu ne crois pas ?

Malefoy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

– Tu es...

Al écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	19. 19:Nostalgie

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**19- Nostalgie**

Le goût du sang sur sa langue était apaisant, familier. Al se pourlécha les lèvres ; elles se teintèrent de rouge. Quelle belle journée pour mourir ! Derrière lui, Scorpius se tassa un peu plus, les yeux rivés sur leur adversaire. Il avait perdu sa baguette dans la course. Al tenait la sienne fermement en main, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la lâche.

Gast les regardait d'un œil torve. Il avait délaissé sa cape au profit d'un manteau noir au col rouge, très élégant, cadeau de la mère de Scorpius pour le récompenser d'avoir capturé Al. Cela n'avait duré qu'une journée, en fin de compte, le temps qu'Al convainque Scorpius de se ranger de son côté et de le laisser partir. Ils avaient même poussé la chose jusqu'à vouloir s'enfuir ensemble. Heureusement pour eux, Asteria Malefoy n'était pas au manoir, sans quoi leur tentative d'évasion aurait vite échoué.

– Rendez-vous, les gosses, grogna Gast. M'obligez pas à vous faire du mal.

Gast était resté, lui. Le chien d'Asteria, selon Scorpius ; son homme à tout faire ainsi que son amant attitré. S'il ne ressemblait pas autant à Drago Malefoy, Scorpius aurait été tenté de dire qu'il était son père biologique, tant Gast passait du temps dans la couche de sa mère.

Al secoua la tête. La blessure que lui avait infligée Gast saignait abondamment ; il était à peu près certain qu'un organe vital était touché, puisqu'il crachait du sang. Scorpius serra son bras avec inquiétude. Scorpius ! Al était heureux de s'être suffisamment rapproché de lui pour l'appeler par son prénom, mais cela ne durerait pas. Scorpius s'était trompé : ils ne vivraient pas assez longtemps pour devenir amants. Al ne serait certainement pas le prochain Voldemort.

– Al...

Le goût du sang dans la bouche ; la nostalgie de la mort. Al secoua la tête, mais cela ne suffisait plus pour lui faire oublier cette terrible impression de déjà-vu. Il ne voulait pas de cela.

– Je suis Albus Severus Potter, dit-il à voix haute. Mon père est Harry Potter et ma mère, Ginny Weasley-Potter.

– Al, ce n'est pas le moment de citer tes origines !

– Au contraire.

– Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'intimider, gamin, ricana Gast.

S'il ne s'agissait que de cela ! Al partit d'un rire bref. La soif de tuer l'avait repris. Il fit bouger entre ses doigts la baguette que lui avait trouvée Scorpius. Elle était belle, pourtant, bois de bouleau et crin de licorne. Ce n'était pas du tout son style. Celui à qui appartenait cette baguette devait être un pacifique et un doux rêveur.

Gast brandit sa baguette à bout de bras, dévoilant son poignet. La marque des ténèbres leur apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Cet homme avait un don pour la montrer sans le faire exprès.

– Il est à l'envers, fit remarquer Al.

– Quoi ?

– Le serpent est tourné du mauvais côté. Qui vous a fait ce tatouage ? Il est affreux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Al, dit Scorpius, à quoi tu joues ?

Al se mit à rire doucement. Ils se trouvaient coincés : Gast les avait poursuivis à travers les donjons situés sous le manoir, mais aussi grands fussent-ils, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue et celle-ci était bloquée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à se rendre. Tout ça pour ça ! Scorpius serait très certainement puni pour sa trahison ; quant à Al, ce serait un miracle qu'il survive. Outre que sa blessure commençait à lui faire un mal de chien, il ne pensait pas qu'Asteria tiendrait sa promesse. Cette femme avait assassiné de sang froid son beau-père et elle s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec son époux, peut-être son fils ; quelle chance avait-il qu'elle le laisse en vie, lui qui était le fils de son ennemi ? Une fois qu'Harry lui aurait donné ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'aurait plus de raison de coopérer.

– Pauvre Rosie, dit-il à Scorpius. Elle s'en voudra toute sa vie de ne pas en avoir parlé aux parents. Tu lui diras que je n'ai pas eu le choix, hein ? Je n'ai pas voulu ça.

Al fit à son compagnon un sourire tout doux, tout doux. Gast ne les laisserait jamais partir et Al était fatigué de fuir. Vraiment, vraiment fatigué. Il pourrait certes lui lancer un sort ou une malédiction, mais ce ne serait que retarder l'inévitable. Il leva sa baguette.

– Avada...

Le mur qui se trouvait à droite de Gast explosa ; le sorcier fut jeté au sol avec tant de violence que les dalles éclatèrent sous le choc. Les deux garçons se tinrent prêts à riposter.

– Al !

Harry Potter apparut à travers le trou ainsi formé. En le voyant, Al lâcha sa baguette et se jeta dans ses bras. Harry le serra très fort contre lui.

– Par Merlin, tu vas bien... mon fils...

Les genoux de Scorpius le lâchèrent ; il chuta au sol. Bientôt, des cris d'autres personnes se joignirent à ceux d'Harry ; des Aurors qu'Al ne connaissait que de vue. Ils se saisirent de Gast et de Scorpius.

– Non, fit Al en se tournant vers Scorpius. Pas lui ! Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir. Il m'a sauvé !

Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

– Chut, c'est bon, on ne lui fera pas de mal.

Al se demanda pourquoi Harry le traitait de la sorte ; comme s'il était un objet fragile. Les mains de son père lui caressèrent la joue, la teintant de rouge, et il se souvint de sa blessure.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir.


	20. 20:Voyage

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**20- Voyage**

St Mangouste avait une magnifique fresque dans la salle d'attente qui était quasiment une invitation au voyage, tant elle était bien exécutée. On avait utilisé de la peinture magique, laquelle rendait les êtres et les choses aussi réels que possible en sachant que le dessin était en deux dimensions.

La fresque représentait le lac de Poudlard au printemps, à une période où les élèves assommés par l'hiver se pressaient pour profiter du beau temps. Al ignorait à quelle année avait été peinte le tableau ; il ne reconnaissait aucun des élèves présents. Tout était d'une minutie incroyable, des fleurs qui ondulaient avec la brise aux joueurs de quidditch qui se disputaient un Vif d'Or de substitution dans le ciel. Lily lui racontait sa version de l'histoire de chaque élève et James décrivait les figures qu'effectuaient les joueurs de quidditch. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, sauf de l'essentiel : l'enlèvement d'Al.

Au bout de trois jours de traitements intensifs et de silence, Al en eut assez et décréta que si on lui cachait encore le compte-rendu des événements, il irait chercher lui-même la vérité auprès de Drago Malefoy lui-même s'il le fallait. Harry parut bien embarrassé. Ginny décida de prendre le relais.

– Tu ne le trouveras pas, dit-elle.

– Si, je le ferai !

– Ce que je veux dire, tu n'arriverais pas à le localiser. Il est parti de Grande-Bretagne.

– Comment ça ?

Ginny soupira.

– C'est... tu as été mêlé à une affaire qui n'aurait pas dû te concerner.

– Raison de plus pour ne rien me cacher ! Tu sais ce que ça fait, de rester sans rien savoir alors que j'ai vécu tout ça ?

Il touchait à une corde sensible et il le savait. Ginny avait été la victime des mensonges de Tom Jedusor, l'ancienne incarnation de Voldemort, alors qu'elle était plus jeune que Lily ; elle plus que tout autre pouvait comprendre ce qu'Al ressentait.

– Que t'a raconté Scorpius, quand il t'a libéré ?

– Que sa mère était derrière tout ça avec Gast. Elle avait tué son grand-père et elle voulait faire pareil avec son père.

– C'est vrai. Asteria était une Mangemort durant la guerre, une de ceux qu'on n'a jamais pu retrouver. Il y en a bien d'autres, malheureusement, l'attaque contre le ministère l'a prouvé. Ils sont réapparus subitement, personne ne sait pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient restés silencieux tout ce temps. On pensait qu'ils avaient émigré en Amérique.

– Elle a été arrêtée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non. Tu te souviens des chocolats que t'avait envoyé Scorpius ?

– Oui.

– Ton père en a fait analyser un. Il avait été trempé dans un poison très violent.

– Je suis sûr que Scorpius a voulu me prévenir plutôt que de me faire du mal, affirma Al.

Le sourire que lui offrit Ginny manquait de conviction.

– Si tu le dis, mon chéri.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Gast m'a enlevé ?

– Il voulait se servir de toi pour faire chanter ton père. Les personnes qu'il devait protéger venaient de Chine. Asteria voulait qu'Harry introduise du poison dans leur nourriture. S'il l'avait fait et qu'ils étaient morts, on aurait eu un incident diplomatique sur les bras, peut-être la guerre.

– Il ne l'a pas fait ?

– Non. Il a mené son enquête et a découvert que celui qui le faisait chanter était l'homme de main d'Asteria. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Malefoy de le laisser fouiller dans son château... en fait, il n'a pas réussi. Il a fallu qu'il se fâche et casse tout sur son passage. C'est un miracle qu'il soit arrivé à temps pour te sauver.

– C'est parce qu'il est le plus fort ! s'écria Al. Qu'est-il arrivé à Gast ? Et à Asteria ?

– Gast est à Azkaban. Asteria s'est enfuie on ne sait où. Quant à Drago Malefoy, il a décidé d'oublier cette affaire en partant avec son fils en France. Je crois qu'il compte s'installer définitivement là-bas.

– Oh, fit Al, déçu.

Scorpius était donc parti. Lui qui pensait qu'ils se rapprocheraient davantage cette année, avec toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient partagé ! Tous ces efforts n'avaient servi à rien.

– Tu crois qu'il va bien ? J'aimerais bien lui écrire...

– Avant tout, guéris vite. Tu dois bientôt retourner à l'école, je te rappelle.

– C'est pas grave si je rate quelques jours, Rosie me racontera.

Ginny prit un air grave.

– Elle était bouleversée quand elle a appris que tu avais été enlevé. Tu es comme ton père, vraiment ! Tu te mets en danger et la fille qui t'aime se fait un sang d'encre dans son coin.

– Maman, Rosie n'est pas comme toi ! On est cousins !

– Je sais bien, mais...

Ginny soupira une nouvelle fois.

– Enfin, ne vas pas nous faire la même chose qu'en première année. Je ne supporterais pas un autre changement de personnalité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ginny ne répondit pas. Son sourire douloureux laissa une forte impression sur Al.


	21. 21:Ballerine

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**21- Ballerine**

Cunégonde Malefoy était une femme adorable qui passait son temps à aider son prochain. Beaucoup disaient qu'elle n'avait rien de son cousin Drago que c'était elle qui aurait dû hériter du domaine à sa place, surtout depuis qu'il n'était plus là.

Al n'eut aucune nouvelle de Scorpius durant les premiers mois d'école. Peu à peu, la routine s'installa. Il allait en cours, complotait avec ses camarades Serpentards le jeudi soir, se battait dans la limite du raisonnable avec les Gryffondors et tâchait de rapporter le plus de points possibles à sa Maison tout en gardant de bonnes notes. Quand il le pouvait, il allait rejoindre James et Rosie, mais ce n'était plus vraiment comme avant. Rosie s'était un peu ouverte à ceux de sa Maison depuis le départ de Malefoy et James passait le plus clair de son temps avec Ben et ses amis Gryffondors.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir, à vrai dire. Les événements précédents la rentrée lui paraissaient si lointains, si irréels ! Il observait toujours Cunégonde Malefoy-Shaw et Benjamin Lepine, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne fit quoi que ce soit qui puisse éveiller son intérêt. Peut-être avait-il imaginé cette discussion qu'il avait surprise l'année dernière. Ceux qui en avaient parlé n'étaient plus là, de toute manière : ils avaient passé leur A.S.P.I.C. et étaient rentrés dans la vie active.

Puis, par un froid matin de février, un grand-duc tout blanc arriva à la table des Serpentards pour déposer une lettre devant lui. Les camarades d'Al cessèrent aussitôt toute discussion.

– C'est de qui ? demanda Finn. Qu'est-qu'il est beau, ce hibou !

– C'est un grand-duc, dit Al comme si de rien n'était.

Il défit lentement le cachet en cire, le cœur battant la chamade. Malefoy avait pris ses précautions : il n'avait pas apposé de sceau, mais n'importe qui connaissant les Malefoy aurait pu reconnaître cet oiseau. Un coup d'oeil en direction de la table des Serdaigles confirma cette opinion : les anciens camarades de Malefoy le fixaient d'un air ahuri.

– C'est de qui, alors ? fit Stanley.

Al lut et relut la lettre, de plus en plus confus. Deux tickets y étaient joints : l'un pour une traversée de la Manche en bateau, l'autre était une invitation à un bal organisé par les Malefoy, en France. La lettre n'était qu'un message très formel le conviant à assister au Bal du Printemps qui se déroulerait à Paris le premier jour du printemps, c'est-à-dire le 21 mars.

– On a nos vacances de Pâques quand, déjà ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

– Du 15 au 29 mars, dit Goyle.

– Merci.

– Non, sérieux Potter, c'est quoi cette lettre ?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Un petit mot griffonné à la hâte avait été glissé entre les tickets. Contrairement au style pompeux de l'invitation, cela disait simplement :

_Les rêves ont repris. S._

Al resta pensif durant le cours de Métamorphose. Jenny Hartley, sa coéquipière attitrée de Poufsouffle, le remarqua à peine : elle était trop occupée à essayer de faire disparaître une verrue qu'elle avait fait pousser sans le vouloir sur son nez. Tout le monde se moqua d'elle elle finit en pleurs mais malgré cela, elle n'osa pas demander de l'aide au professeur Locke, lequel était trop myope pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Une de ses amies eut pitié d'elle et tenta d'utiliser sa magie : la verrue doubla de volume. Les larmes d'Hartley ne tarissaient plus.

À la fin, énervé par tout ce tapage, Al prit sa baguette et tapa un coup sec sur le nez d'Hartley. La verrue fondit comme neige au soleil.

– Oh !

Hartley n'osa pas lui sauter au cou, mais ça se voyait qu'elle était heureuse. Al se désintéressa d'elle. Cela ne la découragea pas : quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, elle l'aborda ouvertement, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangeaient concernaient le cours.

– Merci, dit-elle. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi...

Al haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas.

– Tu sais danser ?

– Hein ?

– Laisse tomber.

– Attends !

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si on ne les écoutait pas. C'était une fille timide, le genre qu'on remarquait à peine sauf quand il fallait s'en moquer. Al la trouvait quelconque et un peu idiote.

– Le dis à personne, mais je fais de la danse classique, en tant que ballerine.

– Ça ne m'aide pas plus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre le ballet, seulement des danses de bal. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

– Quel genre de danses ?

– Je ne sais pas moi, des danses françaises. Le genre de choses que les aristos font.

– Ma mère tient une école de danse. Tu veux que je lui demandes de te donner des cours ?

– C'est cher ?

– Je lui demanderai ça comme un service. Si je dis que tu es mon petit ami...

– Oublie ça.

Pas question qu'il joue les copains attentionnés juste pour un cours ou deux de danse !

– Non ! Tu ne seras pas vraiment mon petit ami, mais j'ai besoin que tu le sois...

– T'es siphonnée. Quel petit ami ?

Jenny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Il faut que tout le monde croie que je sors avec un garçon. Toi tu te fiches toujours de tout, alors je me disais que peut-être...

– Pourquoi diable as-tu besoin d'un copain ?

– Pour ne pas dire que j'ai une petite amie !

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

– Oh, fit Al.

– Je sais que ça ne te dérange pas, ton frère passe son temps à s'afficher avec son copain. Et tu n'aimes personne.

– Pourquoi tu as besoin que je me fasse passer pour ton petit ami ?

– À cause de maman. Elle veut absolument que je sorte au moins avec un garçon avant de me décider.

– C'est complètement stupide.

– Je sais ! Mais elle n'en démord pas !

– Pourquoi moi ?

– J'ai essayé de voir quel garçon pourrait accepter, mais il n'y en a aucun ! Et tu es le seul qui soit un peu gentil avec moi. Ce sera plus crédible comme ça.

– C'est le plan le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, dit Al en riant. Ok, j'y suis.

Hartley parut ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

– Oh, c'est vrai ?

– Oui. Mais pas de manifestation d'amour ou de grandes envolées lyriques. Il faut que ta mère me donne ses cours avant fin mars. On a des vacances le 15 j'aurais cinq jours devant moi. C'est possible ?

– Je crois. C'est un très bon professeur. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir danser à cette période ?

– J'ai un garçon à impressionner.

– Un... garçon ?

– Oui, un garçon.

– Oh.

– Si tu en touches un mot à qui que ce soit, j'informe ta mère que tu es lesbienne.

Hartley devint toute rouge.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

– J'espère sincèrement que ta copine n'est pas ma cousine Rose, grommela-t-il. Mon oncle en ferait une syncope.

– Quoi ? Non ! C'est Alma Thomas, elle est en cinquième année.

– À la bonne heure.


	22. 22:Tâches ménagères

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**22- Tâches ménagères**

Avoir l'accord de ses parents pour aller en France fut aussi ardu qu'Al se l'imaginait. Harry refusa tout net : après l'enlèvement de son fils cet été, il ne voulait pas l'exposer sans réfléchir à l'entourage des Malefoy. Ginny fut plus hésitante, mais au fond, elle se rangeait à l'avis de son époux. Le feu parlant craquelait à chaque éclat de colère d'Harry.

– Non, non et non ! C'est sûrement un piège !

– Mais papa, Scorpius a prouvé qu'il était de notre côté ! Il a même dénoncé sa mère !

– Ce n'est pas une preuve pour moi. Et je n'ai pas confiance en Drago Malefoy.

Al fit mine de se fâcher.

– Et tous tes beaux discours sur la tolérance et le pardon, t'en fais quoi ? Je croyais qu'on devait donner sa chance à tout le monde, même ceux qui n'ont pas l'air de partager vos idéaux au premier abord !

– C'est différent.

– En quoi ?

– Malefoy n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable !

– Parce que c'est un ancien Serpentard ?

– Non ! Al, ne va pas me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

– Scorpius est un Serdaigle.

– Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je te parle de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, du retour des Mangemorts. Je ne veux pas devoir m'inquiéter pour toi. Comprends-moi, Al. Si ça avait été quelqu'un de complètement étranger aux Mangemorts, je n'aurais pas été aussi sévère.

– Les Mangemorts n'ont aucune raison d'exister sans leur maître, fit remarquer Al.

– Pourtant, cela ne les empêche pas de tuer des innocents, peut-être au moment même où nous parlons. Fiston, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu es déçu, mais c'est trop dangereux. Je préfère te savoir avec nous, dans un endroit où aucun de mes ennemis ne pourrait t'atteindre.

Al fit la moue. Il pouvait comprendre les réticences de son père, mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas, lui.

– Maman ! Parle-lui !

– Mon chéri, dit Ginny qui s'était bien gardée d'intervenir jusque-là, ton père a raison. Par les temps qui courent, ce n'est pas raisonnable de vouloir partir aussi loin, chez un garçon que tu connais à peine !

– C'est mon ami, mentit Al.

– Pourquoi tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé, dans ce cas ?

– Parce que c'est un Malefoy.

– Précisément ! fit Harry.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes déjà assez mécontents de moi qui suis un Serpentard sans qu'en plus je dise que je suis ami avec le fils de Drago Malefoy.

Harry eut l'air dépité.

– Al...

– Ils pensent tous que je suis bizarre. Parce que je suis un Potter et un Serpentard en même temps. Ils pensent que je suis fou.

C'était un peu exagéré, mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour convaincre ses parents, Al était prêt à dire n'importe quoi, dans la limite du crédible bien entendu. Pas la peine de rajouter à la liste de ses méfaits qu'il était un menteur impénitent.

– Tu n'es pas fou, dit Ginny. Tu es juste... différent.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Les mots étaient inutiles entre Al et elle: ils s'étaient compris. Il ricana. Si elle voulait jouer ce petit jeu, soit.

– Scorpius est le seul qui me comprenne, fit-il d'une voix geignarde. Lui aussi il est dans une Maison qui ne correspond pas à sa famille.

En fait, Al ne savait absolument pas si c'était vrai, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les Malefoy étaient tous des Serpentards et ils se mariaient souvent (si ce n'est tout le temps) avec des Serpentards. Harry parut encore plus confus son regard ne cessait d'aller de son épouse à son fils. Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

– Al, ça suffit. Tu ne peux pas continuer à...

– Tu lui en as parlé ?

Ginny jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Harry.

– Non, fit-elle dans un murmure.

– Tu as parlé à Rosie.

– Seulement pour savoir...

– Au fond, c'est comme une tâche ménagère de plus pour toi, ricana Al. Tu trouves la tache et tu l'élimines. Ou alors, tu ranges tout ce qui ne va pas, si ça se dérange tu remets en place. C'est aussi simple que cela.

– Comment tu peux dire ça ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire ?

– Tu es mon fils !

– C'est ça le noyau du problème, hein ? Je suis ton fils légitime. Celui d'Harry Potter.

– Al...

– Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? intervint Harry. Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ginny baissa les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas une tâche ménagère, dit-elle à Al.

– Un fardeau, alors.

– Non !

– Je ne te donne pas du mal, peut-être ?

– Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, maman.

Cet aveu fit sursauter Ginny. Ses yeux s'emburent de larmes tandis qu'elle fixait Al avec une intensité peu commune. Harry lui toucha l'épaule elle lui fit un sourire triste.

– Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché, Harry.

– Ginny ?

– Al, tu me permets de...

– Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Pas cette fois. En fait, c'est mieux si vous agissez sans moi, je suppose.

– Nous te rappellerons, dit Ginny avant de couper la communication.

Al resta un long moment à contempler le foyer. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé : Ginny savait qu'il n'était pas exactement comme les autres. C'était presque une consolation, après toutes ces années passées à dissimuler sa véritable nature. Bientôt, Harry serait aussi au courant. En parleraient-ils aux autres, ou chercheraient-ils à résoudre ce petit problème en privé ? Quelle que soit l'issue, une chose était sûre : Al ne pouvait plus continuer comme il le faisait.

– Al ?

Rosie apparut derrière lui, l'air apeurée. Al avait utilisé une salle privée pour appeler ses parents c'est pourquoi la venue de sa cousine ne le surprit pas plus que ça. Elle gardait un œil sur lui depuis son enlèvement, peut-être même à la demande de ses parents. Il lui fit un sourire sans joie.

– Salut.

– Salut.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil d'en face. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

– Je viens d'appeler les parents.

– Je sais.

– Ma mère t'a parlé ?

Le visage de Rosie se décomposa.

– Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et il fallait qu'elle sache...

– Ne t'en veux pas trop. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose, je pense. C'est pas plus mal. Tu voulais m'aider, non ? C'était le meilleur choix.

– Mais toi...

– Je suis furieux, mais je sais que c'était inévitable. Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant.

– Je ne te comprends pas, dit Rosie. J'essaye, j'essaye, je pense que j'y arrive et puis non.

– C'est pas plus mal. Ce serait dommage que tu te perdes en route.

– Al, pourquoi ?

Al y réfléchit.

– J'ai toujours été comme ça, je pense. Depuis toujours, j'ai toujours eu une partie malsaine en moi. Ça a commencé quand j'étais tout petit, je m'amusais à tuer des petits animaux pour voir ce que ça faisait.

– Je sais, chuchota Rosie. Je les retrouvais dans le jardin.

– C'est avec Mlle Lewitz que je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Al rit doucement.

– Tu vas me haïr.

– Ce n'est pas vrai !

– Elle n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à une mouche. Elle m'avait offert ma glace et voulait rentrer moi, j'avais d'autres idées. Je suis allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers à l'air patibulaire, mais j'étais si petit que je me cachais en rasant les murs et ils ne me voyaient pas. Finalement, j'ai trouvé une bande qui avait l'air plus dangereuse que les autres. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient une femme.

Rosie se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

– Mlle Lewitz avait toujours le sourire, tu te souviens ? Une fois, James lui a foncé dedans par accident et lui a cassé un bras, mais elle continuait quand même de sourire. Même quand son père est mort, elle chantait à son enterrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie triste, de là où il était.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rosie. Al les essuya distraitement d'un revers de main.

– Je suis allé la trouver. Elle me cherchait partout, elle était très inquiète. J'ai fait comme si j'avais peur de quelque chose et je me suis enfui à sa vue, pour qu'elle me suive. On est arrivé dans la rue où se trouvaient la bande. Ils l'ont tout de suite vue.

– Arrête, gémit Rosie.

– Tu te souviens de sa robe, ce jour-là ? Elle lui allait à ravir. Ces voyous ont pensé la même chose. Je crois qu'elle m'a vue me cacher derrière la poubelle, parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder de mon côté pendant qu'ils la violaient tour à tour.

Il partit d'un rire sinistre. Oui, c'était un très bon souvenir. Ses doigts lui démangeaient il avait envie de serrer quelque chose. L'espace d'un instant, son regard fut attiré par la nuque blanche de sa cousine, mais il s'en détourna bien vite : ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis, il aimait Rosie.

– Quand ils ont partis, je suis sorti de ma cachette et je lui ai souri. Elle n'a pas voulu me prendre la main. Nous sommes rentrés ensemble.

Rosie se boucha les oreilles. Al lui caressa les cheveux.


	23. 23:Je peux le faire, je dois le faire!

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**23- Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je dois le faire !!**

La couleur favorite de Jenny était le rose. Cela se voyait dans ses vêtements et l'intérieur de sa chambre. La première fois qu'Al y mit les pieds, il eut l'impression d'être tombé dans une confiserie spécialisée dans la barbe à papa. Les murs étaient décorés avec des motifs de bonbons et il régnait en permanence une douce odeur de sucre.

En soi, ce n'était pas gênant, surtout qu'Al occupait la chambre d'amis (qui était heureusement décorée dans un bleu ciel très neutre). La mère de Jenny, une fringante cinquantenaire aux joues aussi roses que les murs de la chambre de Jenny, lui souhaita la bienvenue avec toute l'amabilité possible. Elle l'adora immédiatement. Jenny dut ruser pour qu'elle ne force pas Al à l'appeler « maman ».

– Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se quitter avant la fin de l'année scolaire, dit Jenny, sans quoi elle serait capable de nous marier d'ici la Noël.

Al éclata de rire. Jenny était beaucoup plus ouverte chez elle qu'à Poudlard preuve en était la robe aux couleurs vives qu'elle portait pour le premier jour de ces vacances de Pâques. Un cadeau de son père pour son quatorzième anniversaire, d'après elle. Les parents de Jenny étaient divorcés.

– Il a toujours été un peu idiot, raconta-t-elle devant leur goûter. Il trompait maman avec sa secrétaire depuis des mois, mais elle avait rien vu. Elle a trouvé ça un peu bizarre à la longue qu'il passe autant de temps au bureau, alors elle a lancé un sort de détection. Il était dans un motel avec sa maîtresse. Elle lui a fait une scène ! Le motel a à moitié explosé, il s'est retrouvé avec tous les membres mélangés. À la fin, ils ont divorcés. Je crois qu'elle aurait fini par le tuer. C'est depuis que je n'aime pas les garçons et que maman veut que je me trouve un gentil copain.

– C'est pas avec moi qu'elle sera comblée, ricana Al. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de m'aider ?

– Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles être avec ton petit ami. Moi, je deviendrais folle si je pouvais pas voir Alma aussi longtemps.

– Tu es sûre que ta mère ne se doute de rien ?

Jenny secoua la tête.

– Elle me croit très amoureuse de toi. Ça aide qu'Alma et toi ayez le même surnom comme ça, je peux parler d'elle sincèrement et maman croit que je parle de toi. Mais toi, tes parents vont rien voir ?

– Ils pensent que je vais partir en vacances avec vous en Espagne. C'est très bien comme ça. Scorpius m'enverra un carrosse magique quand on arrivera à Madrid qui me mènera jusqu'à chez lui.

– Tu n'auras pas trop de problèmes avec tes parents ? Quand ils découvriront la vérité... et maman sera furieuse !

– Dis-lui que je t'ai abandonnée, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

– Mais tu passeras pour le méchant !

– Tu ne croies pas si bien dire, ricana Al.

Jenny n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

– Tout ira bien. Au pire ils me puniront jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais au moins, j'aurais vu Scorpius. C'est tout ce que je veux.

– C'est bête que tes parents ne l'aiment pas.

– C'est un Malefoy et je suis un Potter, soupira Al. C'est comme ça.

– De vrais Roméo et Juliette, fit Jenny d'un air rêveur. Sauf que vous êtes deux garçons.

– C'est ça.

La mère de Jenny rentra dans la salle à manger à ce moment-là ils furent donc obligés de parler d'autre chose. Al leur raconta son enlèvement par Gast, en omettant certains détails qui ne le mettaient pas en valeur et en rajoutant d'autres selon les besoins. En voyant les yeux brillants de Jenny, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche : elle était persuadée d'agir en faveur de l'amour secret des deux garçons.

Les parents d'Al ne l'avaient pas rappelé depuis leur fameuse discussion par feu parlant. Une semaine plus tard, il recevait une lettre succincte lui disant qu'il n'avait pas la permission d'aller en France. Cela ne le découragea pas : il s'y attendait. Rosie ne lui parlait plus James ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait mais comme il avait assez à faire avec son copain, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop encore. Puis, début mars, Al envoya une lettre à ses parents pour leur annoncer qu'il sortait avec Jenny Hartley et que celle-ci l'invitait pour les vacances. Il n'eut pas de nouvelles durant plusieurs jours ses parents enquêtaient sans doute de leur côté. Il reçut leur lettre d'approbation la veille des vacances, le 14. C'était exactement ce que voulait Al. Sans doute Harry et Ginny ne savaient-ils pas comment se comporter face à lui ceci retardait au moins le jour où ils se reverraient. Al partit donc pour le pays de Galles il était prévu ensuite qu'il accompagne Jenny et sa mère en Espagne.

Le soir du 15 débuta son premier cours de danse, pas trop longtemps car le lendemain, ils devraient se lever tôt pour prendre le train. Ce fut un fiasco : les jambes d'Al refusaient de suivre le rythme de sa partenaire. Jenny le reprit au bout de la cinquième fois qu'il lui eut écrasé les pieds.

– Dis-toi seulement : « Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je dois le faire !! » C'est ce qui m'a motivé quand j'ai commencé la danse classique. Je n'arrivais pas à faire des pointes, et plus je me concentrais, moins je tenais debout. Finalement, je me suis répété cette phrase en continu et je n'ai plus fait attention. Tout de suite après, hop ! Des pointes parfaites ! Hein maman, que j'ai raison ?

– Tout à fait. Une fois que tu connais les bases, il suffit de te lancer. Mais ne fais pas comme ma fille, cette feignante qui ne s'entraîne pas assez.

– Maman, j'ai école !

– Tu pourrais au moins t'exercer une fois par jour !

– Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne le fais pas ?

– Il suffit de voir ta façon de danser, ma chérie. Tu es devenue maladroite. Ça m'étonnerait que tu t'entraînes suffisamment.

– Si je le faisais, je n'aurais pas le temps de voir Alma, lui chuchota Jenny.

Al éclata de rire. Il aimait bien Jenny, en fin de compte : elle était gentille, avait le sens de l'humour et elle faisait le thé comme personne. Dommage qu'il doive lui attirer autant d'ennuis par sa fuite en France...

– Tu penses à lui ? demanda Jenny. Tu avais l'air rêveur.

– Oui, mentit Al.

– Comment est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas très bien connu. Il est gentil ?

– Non, pas tellement. Disons qu'il l'est, mais il ne le laisse pas voir tant que tu n'es pas son ami. Il est quelquefois indécis, mais quand il a offert sa loyauté, il est très difficile de l'en détourner, même s'il a tort et qu'il le sait.

– C'est si romantique, dit Jenny. On voit que tu as une très haute opinion de lui.

– Tu as sans doute raison.

Une heure plus tard, il arrivait à ne plus lui écraser les orteils bien que son style laissât encore à désirer. Ce n'était pas grave : il lui restait encore cinq jours. Al se demanda vaguement ce qui l'attendait au bal : était-ce vraiment un piège comme l'avait dit Harry ? Si ça se trouve, il fonçait tête baissée à sa perte.

Enfin, au moins cette fois, ses parents ne seraient pas trop tristes s'il perdait la vie. Rosie mettrait un peu de temps à s'en remettre c'est ce qui arrivait généralement quand on était traumatisé par son cousin en qui on avait entièrement confiance. Pauvre Rosie. Pauvre petite fille qui devait revoir son échelle de valeurs. Non vraiment, Al était bien cruel.

– On devrait arrêter là, dit Jenny. Tu te débrouilles pas mal, tu ne trouves pas maman ?

– Tout à fait. Tu as mis la main sur la perle rare, ma chérie.

– Maman !

Al éclata de rire. Il se demanda s'il devait leur faire du mal, avant son départ. Elles ne le méritaient certainement pas. Tout comme Mlle Lewitz. Tout comme Rosie. Et tout comme ses parents.

Même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement la mère de Jenny...


	24. 24:Et si c'était ça sourire?

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**24- Et si c'était ça sourire ? **

L'Espagne, c'était très joli et très ensoleillé, il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus. Cela faisait tout drôle, car Al était habitué à Poudlard et ses donjons. Se retrouver aussi souvent dehors, en plein soleil, ça vous perturbait n'importe quel Serpentard rôdé à l'obscurité et l'humidité.

La mère de Jenny possédait une petite maison en bord de mer qu'elle avait hérité de son grand-père. L'endroit était magnifique, selon Jenny il suffisait de voir les photos pour s'en faire une idée. Al ne s'en soucia pas après tout, il n'était pas près de la voir, cette maison. Jenny passa tout le trajet à lui raconter ce qu'elle savait de leur destination, à lui décrire les séjours qu'elle avait passés là.

Une fois arrivés à Madrid, ils se reposèrent en dégustant une bonne paella dans un restaurant situé tout près de la gare. De la terrasse, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la place. Al chercha du regard le soit-disant carrosse qui devait venir le chercher mais ne le trouva pas. Peut-être Scorpius s'était-il moqué de lui. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu l'intention de l'inviter au bal.

Quand arriva le dessert, un superbe gâteau au miel et aux amandes, il n'y avait toujours pas de carrosse. Al perdit espoir. Ils partiraient aussitôt le repas fini et après cela, plus question de s'esquiver en douce. Jenny l'interrogeait du regard, se demandant sans doute pourquoi il tardait tant à s'en aller.

Puis, au moment où la mère de Jenny était en train de payer à la caisse, ils entendirent un hennissement qui venait de la place. Un carrosse tout blanc était brusquement apparu, sans que personne sache d'où il venait. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que seuls Jenny et Al l'avaient remarqué. Les autres clients du restaurant ainsi que les passants dans la rue vaquaient à leurs occupations, sans faire attention à ce curieux carrosse qui jurait pourtant avec le décor. La mère de Jenny revint à leur table les chercher.

– Oh, mais on dirait un carrosse magique !

Elle montra un gros monsieur qui marchait droit vers les chevaux. Tout d'un coup, pris d'une inspiration inattendue, il fit un large détour qui le fit marcher un peu plus pour arriver à sa destination.

– Un écran de protection très puissant empêche les moldus de le voir et de s'en approcher. À chaque fois qu'il y en a un qui va dans cette direction, il a soudain envie de prendre un autre chemin. Seuls les riches utilisent ce genre de carrosse, parce qu'il est souvent fabriqué sur mesure. Je me demande bien qui c'est et ce qu'il fait ici !

Jenny et Al échangèrent un regard de connivence.

– Je dois aller aux toilettes, dit Al.

– Oh, bien sûr. Dépêche-toi, mon chéri. Nous partons dès que tu as fini, d'accord ?

Jenny lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Al hocha la tête.

Sortir en douce fut relativement aisé : Jenny occupait sa mère et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il n'y avait que quelques pas qui le séparaient de la place.

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit à son approche. Al entra sans hésiter il était trop tard pour cela, de toute manière. Une tête blonde se leva à son approche Scorpius lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

– Bonjour, dit-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre.

La porte se referma derrière Al. Il n'avait pas emmené ses affaires avec lui pour ne pas que la mère de Jenny s'aperçoive qu'il partait sans elles. Pour quoi faire, d'ailleurs ? S'il s'agissait d'un piège et qu'il se faisait tuer, ce n'est pas une robe ou deux de plus qui amélioreraient son sort.

– Bonjour, Scorpius, dit Al en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

– Tu n'as pas de bagages.

Ce n'était pas une question. Al lui montra seulement sa baguette.

– Je les ai laissés avec les Hartley. J'ai bien peur qu'il faudra que tu me prêtes une de tes robes pour le bal.

Scorpius hocha la tête, sans protester. Comme c'était étrange. Le carrosse se mit en branle, se souleva dans les airs pour se placer à bonne altitude. Les chevaux déplièrent leurs ailes. Où les avaient-ils cachés ? Al admira le soyeux de leurs plumes, mais pas trop longtemps : le vent soufflait fort. Scorpius lui fit signe de rentrer sa tête et ferma la fenêtre.

– J'ai ton invitation dans ma poche, dit Al. C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir invité.

Scorpius le fixa droit dans les yeux un long moment.

– J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, dit-il.

– Le même qu'avant ?

– Plus ou moins. Tu ne tuais pas tes parents.

– Je te l'avais dit. Personne d'autre que moi ne décide de mon destin.

– Tu les réduisais en esclavage. Eux, et toute la Grande-Bretagne.

– Toute ? Fichtre. Ça fait beaucoup de monde.

– J'ai raconté ce rêve à mon père. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de t'inviter.

– Vraiment ?

Al éclata de rire.

– Il veut m'empêcher de nuire ?

– Je ne crois pas. Tu le... fascines.

– Heureux de le savoir.

Al fit un clin d'œil à Scorpius avant de se rapprocher lentement de lui. Il se coula contre son flanc, se pourlécha les lèvres tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Mais ce n'est pas son avis que je veux. C'est le tien.

– Mon avis ?

– Oui. Que penses-tu de moi ?

Scorpius baissa les yeux il se tordait les mains.

– Alors ?

– Je pense... je pense que tu es quelqu'un que l'on ne peut pas ignorer. Si mes rêves disent vrais, et ils se trompent rarement, l'avenir de ce pays dépendra de toi.

– En bien ou en mal ?

– Tu es un Serpentard. C'est à toi d'en décider.

Cela énerva Al il retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

– Tout le monde semble accorder beaucoup d'importance au fait que je sois Serpentard. Ça commence à bien faire. Comme si c'était ça qui faisait de moi ce que je suis !

Il serra les poings.

– C'est parce que je suis moi que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, pas le contraire. Pourtant tout le monde semble penser que c'est ça qui m'a modelé !

– C'est le cas ?

– Non ! Du moins, pas vraiment.

Al lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

– Que penses-tu de moi quand tu me vois sourire comme ça ?

– Je ne comprends pas ta question.

– Tu te dis sans doute, enfin tu te le dirais si tu ne me connaissais pas, « ça doit être un chic type », non ?

– Pas du tout.

– Tu n'es pas comme les autres, alors. Quand je souris comme ça, la plupart du temps, les gens se sentent en confiance et je leur suis sympathique. Ils pensent que je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Ils pensent que je suis heureux.

– Et ce n'est pas vrai.

– Des sourires comme ça, je peux t'en sortir en dormant. Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Je sais comment tordre ma bouche comme il faut depuis que je suis bébé. Tout ce qui reste, c'est m'expliquer ce que je dois ressentir.

Le visage d'Al était tout sourires, gai et heureux de vivre. En face de lui, Scorpius ne dévoilait rien de ses sentiments ses traits n'exprimaient ni joie, ni tristesse, rien du tout. Al se dit que quelqu'un avait dû se tromper dans la répartition des rôles.

– Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un rire clair. Je peux le sentir.

– Non.

– Tu es un très bon acteur.

– Pourquoi souris-tu ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Tu es capable d'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Al y réfléchit.

– Oui, je le suis. J'aime mes parents, alors je me suis enfui. J'aime ma cousine Rosie, alors je lui ai tout dit. J'aime mon frère James et ma sœur Lily, alors je ne leur ai rien dit. Et je t'aime toi, je suppose.

– Tu supposes ?

– Je suis là, non ?

– Tu es là parce que j'ai attisé ta curiosité. Une fois que celle-ci sera passée...

Al s'approcha de nouveau de lui, frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Scorpius ne résista pas. Son corps trembla un instant.

– Je suis complètement sous l'emprise de mes rêves, fit-il dans un murmure.

– Vraiment ?

– C'est la vérité.

Al colla ses lèvres sur sa joue toute froide. Le visage de Scorpius perdit son masque d'impassibilité. Confus, paniqué même, il tenta d'écarter Al, en vain.

– Dis-moi qui je suis, murmura Al.

– Je ne sais pas !

– Alors souris-moi.

– Je ne peux pas !

Al ricana.

– Tu n'es pas drôle.

Et le poussa contre la banquette.


	25. 25:Classique

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**25- Classique**

Le domaine français des Malefoy se situait à l'est de Paris, dans une région où les châteaux constituaient l'essentiel du paysage avec les champs de betteraves. Vu du ciel, c'était assez étrange de voir les figures géométriques que constituaient ces champs côtoyer les vastes bâtiments en pierre, même si cela avait un certain charme.

Scorpius lui offrit des chocolats au gingembre.

– Ils sont empoisonnés, eux aussi ? fit Al avec un sourire en coin.

Scorpius en mit un dans la bouche.

– Non.

– Ça ne signifie rien. Tu pourrais être immunisé.

– Si tu as tellement peur pour ta vie, que fais-tu avec moi ?

– Chacun est libre de ses choix, je suppose, dit Al en riant.

Il mangea un des chocolats, le trouva immonde et délaissa les autres.

– Beaucoup de mes amis et toute ma famille me diraient que j'ai fait le mauvais choix.

– Même tes amis de Serpentard ?

– Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. Mais j'ai comme le sentiment qu'ils seront plus proches de moi dans les années à venir que le seront mes vrais amis. Tu ne crois pas ?

Scorpius regarda le paysage.

– Je ne te comprends pas.

– Ah ?

– Tu as tout ce que la plupart des élèves désirent : des parents célèbres et riches, avec une certaine influence dans le monde magique, une famille aimante, des amis qui te sont fidèles. Et tu jettes tout ça pour rejoindre un garçon que tu connais à peine, dans un endroit où tu devras sans doute lutter pour rester en vie ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

– Ah, donc tu admets qu'on va essayer de me tuer.

Scorpius lui lança un regard irrité.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, dit Al. La vérité, c'est que je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Il soupira.

– En plus, par ce comportement, je vais encore plus m'aliéner mes parents. Mes amis se sentiront trahis et ils se sauront pas se comporter en face de moi, si jamais ils me retrouvent et réussissent à me ramener.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'avais peut-être quelque chose à prouver, qui sait.

– Quelque chose à prouver ?

– Je veux voir jusqu'où cette folie peut m'amener. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour me sauver.

– Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui tu es. Quelqu'un de bien qui a été entraîné par les événements ou quelqu'un de mauvais qui leur force la main ?

– Aide-moi à le découvrir, s'il-te-plaît.

– C'est une drôle de requête. Pourquoi moi ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Pourquoi moi et pas l'un de tes nombreux amis ? Ou l'un de tes parents, ou de tes oncles et tantes qui ont plus d'expérience et qui ont connu le pire de la guerre ?

– Je ne peux pas leur faire ça, chuchota Al.

– Tu préfères donc l'imposer à un garçon que tu n'apprécies pas ?

– Qui t'a dit que je ne t'appréciais pas ? C'est même tout le contraire.

Scorpius détourna la tête, mais pas suffisamment puisqu'Al vit qu'il s'était mis à rougir. Voilà au moins une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. C'était mignon.

– Tu devrais trouver le moyen de te débarrasser de ça, dit-il en enfonçant un doigt dans sa joue. Ça risque de te désavantager si tu rougis à chaque fois que tu es gêné.

– Je ne rougis pas à chaque fois que je suis gêné.

– Pourtant, ça fait la deuxième fois avec moi.

– C'est... différent avec toi.

– Ah bon ?

– Je ne laisse pas tout le monde m'embrasser comme tu le fais, dit Malefoy avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

Enfin, une réaction. Al en fut ravi.

– Donc tu en laisses certains ? Et de toute manière, personne n'embrasse comme moi vu que je suis moi et personne d'autre ne l'est. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard noir.

– Ça t'amuse tant que ça de me contrarier ?

– Tout à fait. C'est gênant ?

– Père croit que nous sommes amants.

– Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

– Nous n'avons que quatorze ans ! Et puis, tu es...

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

– Tu as du succès, non ? finit-il par dire. Tu t'es trouvée une copine en une semaine.

– C'était juste une mise en scène. Elle n'est pas du tout amoureuse de moi.

– Tout le monde disait que tu sortais avec Rose Weasley.

– Tout le monde avait tort. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais sortir avec ma cousine ? De toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, elle ne voudrait pas de moi. Elle a plus de raison que toi, tu sais.

– Ne m'insulte pas, Potter !

– Ne me sous-estimes pas, Malefoy, répondit Al sur le même ton. Tu me prends pour qui ? Un immonde coureur qui te trompera avec le premier joli minois dès que l'occasion se présentera ?

Il éclata de rire.

– Je suis peut-être étrange, mais question affinités amoureuses, je pense être un classique monogame. Ça doit être l'influence de mes parents.

Cette fois, Scorpius rougit violemment, sans prendre la peine de le cacher. Al le serra contre lui.

– Comme tu es mignon !

– Ne te moque pas de moi !

Scorpius le repoussa.

– Il est hors de question que je devienne ta chose. Je n'ai peut-être pas très bien saisi ce que tu es vraiment ni ce que tu veux, mais une chose est sûre : je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

– C'est déjà ça de gagné.

– Je t'accepte dans ma vie, insista Scorpius. Mais si jamais je vois dans mes rêves que tu vas nous faire du mal, à moi ou à mon père, ce sera fini.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que notre rupture n'amorcera pas ce que tu auras rêvé ?

– Toi non plus, ne me sous-estimes pas. N'oublie pas qui est ma mère.

Al secoua la tête.

– Je ne l'oublie pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant qu'on en parle, des nouvelles de ta mère ?

– Elle a contacté mon père pour lui proposer un marché. Il l'aide et on oublie tout.

– Charmant.

– Père est furieux.

– J'imagine. Il compte accepter ?

– Je l'ignore. Il a bien retenu sa leçon lors de la dernière guerre. Il est en train d'en discuter avec grand-mère. Je crois qu'elle va lui dire de rester en bons termes avec ton père.

– Ils n'ont jamais été vraiment en bons termes. C'est juste que ces dernières années, ils ne se lançaient pas de mauvais sorts dès qu'ils se voyaient.

– C'est déjà pas mal, quand on voit le passé de nos deux familles.

– Et quand on voit l'avenir, on ne peut que trembler.

Scorpius se tordit les mains.

– Je serai à tes côtés, dit-il sur un ton solennel. Que ce soit pour réaliser ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves ou autre chose. J'en ai décidé ainsi.

– Tu es sûr de ne pas faire le mauvais choix ?

– Au moins autant que toi. Je pense. Grand-mère Narcissa ne t'aime pas.

– Tu lui as raconté tes prophéties ?

– Oui. Elle pense que tu es le prochain Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Elle te l'a dit ?

– Oui.

Al éclata de rire.

– Ah, au moins elle a le courage de le dire tout haut. Mes parents le pensent aussi mais ils n'osent pas en parler. Ils doivent se dire que tant que personne ne le fait remarquer, ça n'arrivera pas.

– C'est un peu tard pour ça.

– À cause de ta grand-mère.

– Non, bien avant.

– Quoi ?

– Ça fait des années qu'il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur toi.

– Je ne le savais pas.

– On n'ose pas en parler devant toi ou un membre de la tribu Potter-Weasley, mais si. Ça a commencé quand tu es arrivé en première année.

– Ah oui, évidemment.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout. Mon père m'emmenait quelquefois dans l'Allée des Embrumes. J'ai déjà entendu ton nom cité, même si les détails étaient flous.

– Si toi tu as entendu des rumeurs sur moi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que mon père a dû trouver. Dire qu'il faisait comme s'il ne savait rien ! Quoique, il faisait peut-être semblant. Ou alors il essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux rumeurs. C'est tout lui, ça.

– Il aurait dû le faire.

– Non, c'est pas son style. Quand il était plus jeune, on a raconté tout un tas d'immondices sur lui, alors depuis il ignore les rumeurs et préfère se faire sa propre idée.

– Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

– Il l'est. C'est un homme, un époux et un père extraordinaire.

– Sauf quand il s'agit de toi.

– Je ne suis pas un bon fils. Un bon fils lui obéirait et n'irait pas se compromettre avec le rejeton d'un ancien rival. Un bon fils n'agirait pas comme un psychopathe.

– Tu es un psychopathe ?

– Qui sait. Je n'ai encore tué personne, au moins.

Le visage de Malefoy se rembrunit.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

– Principalement ma famille. Je les aime.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

Ils sentirent une secousse à cet instant. Le carrosse s'était posé.


	26. 26:As tu déjà aimé

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**26- As-tu déjà aimé au point de vouloir en mourir ? © ZooMalfoy**

Drago Malefoy était tel que le décrivaient les journaux : hautain, froid et extrêmement beau, si on aimait ce genre de beauté. Sa mère avait le même type de physique, quoi qu'elle fût brune Al se demanda si c'était de famille.

– Bienvenue, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Al la serra avec le sourire.

– Bonjour, M. Malefoy. Merci de m'avoir invité, c'était très gentil de votre part.

– Je suppose que votre père va bien ?

– Pourquoi ne pas lui demander la prochaine fois que vous le verrez ?

– Je doute qu'il me réponde de manière aussi... amicale. Vous les avez prévenus sur la durée de votre séjour, je suppose.

– Oui. Ils savent que je serai à l'étranger pour à peu près deux semaines.

Malefoy ne demanda pas de précision, ce qui était sans doute mieux : Al préférait lui mentir le moins possible. Narcissa le regarda intensément.

– Bienvenue, jeune Potter, dit-elle dans un souffle, mais sans lui tendre la main comme son fils.

Elle était toujours très belle malgré son âge sa robe de velours noir soulignait délicieusement sa silhouette. Al se souvint qu'elle était encore en deuil.

– Toutes mes condoléances pour votre époux, dit-il avec bonne grâce, guettant sa réaction.

– Il aurait aimé être là aujourd'hui, je pense.

– Je sais que moi, j'en suis ravi.

– Comment trouvez-vous notre propriété ?

Al lui fit un sourire éclatant.

– Magnifique.

C'était la pure vérité. Le château des Malefoy était construit sur un lac qui dominait toute la vallée très vaste et doté de tours qui s'élançaient vers le ciel, il n'avait rien à envier à Poudlard en matière d'élégance, même si bien entendu il n'était pas fait pour accueillir toute une école. Narcissa hocha la tête : elle était satisfaite de la réponse.

– Ce château appartenait à l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Lucius. Ils avaient dû l'abandonner durant une des guerres de moldus mais mon beau-père l'a repris pour le rénover. Les travaux se sont terminés l'année dernière.

– On ne dirait pas. Les murs ont l'air parfaitement conservés.

– C'est parce qu'ils sont neufs pour la plupart.

Elle se lança sur un discours sur l'architecture française au Moyen Âge, époque à laquelle le château avait été construit, tout en lui montrant les différentes ailes. Scorpius et son père les suivirent en silence.

– Lorsque nous étions encore jeunes, Lucius m'a emmenée ici pour me faire la cour. À l'époque, la partie sud était encore en travaux et le lac n'était pas aussi joli. Il s'était transformé en marais avec le temps mon père a dû faire appel à un sourcier magique pour le recréer tel qu'il était autrefois.

Al s'étonnait d'être aussi intéressé par cette histoire. Narcissa était tout à fait le genre de femme qui lui plaisait elle était très différente de sa mère et des femmes de sa famille en général. Il essaya d'imaginer sa grand-mère Molly à côté les deux femmes n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est leur sexe et leur statut de mère et de sorcière.

– Est-ce vous qui avez éduqué Scorpius ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Narcissa se tourna vers son petit-fils.

– J'ai beaucoup aidé Drago. Astoria n'a jamais été très présente sauf pour ce qui l'arrangeait.

Scorpius baissa les yeux.

– Elle venait me réveiller le matin, dit-il dans un souffle.

– Seulement depuis qu'elle a su quelle était la nature de tes rêves, dit froidement Narcissa. Albus, je suppose que Scorpius vous a déjà parlé de ses rêves ?

– En effet.

– Vous a-t-il raconté en détail ceux qu'il a fait récemment ?

– J'en sais suffisamment. J'ai été très heureux d'apprendre qu'ils me concernaient.

Narcissa le regarda longuement.

– Je vous imaginais plus petit. À votre âge, votre père n'était pas plus grand qu'un deuxième année.

– Je sais. Je tiens beaucoup de ma mère, même si mon frère James est celui qui lui ressemble le plus. Il y a aussi Lily, mais c'est une fille, ça ne compte pas.

– J'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille, dit Narcissa. Je ne suis néanmoins pas mécontente de mon fils et de mon petit-fils.

– Ça a dû être une perte terrible de voir votre belle-fille partir, dans ce cas.

– Je m'en suis assez bien remise.

Quelle ressemblance étonnante avec son petit-fils ! Néanmoins, Scorpius n'avait pas son expérience ou son impartialité. Al ne l'en admira que davantage en fait, eût-il été plus âgé et Narcissa plus jeune, il eût aimé voir si elle n'était pas insensible à son fameux charme de Potter. Tant pis. Il y avait toujours le petit-fils pour cela.

– Vous devriez rencontrer ma mère. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez.

– Est-elle comme votre grand-mère ?

– Sur certains points.

– Dans ce cas, permettez-moi d'en douter.

Ils passèrent dans un immense salon aux murs recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vives représentant des scènes de chasse assez violentes. Le regard d'Al fut particulièrement attiré par celle du fond : une chasse aux sorcières qui aboutissait sur une séance de torture et un bûcher en place publique.

– Elles viennent du manoir familial des Malefoy. J'ai absolument tenu à les garder près de moi.

– Elles sont très belles. Elles sont d'époque aussi, je présume.

– Parfaitement. L'artiste a assisté à toutes les scènes qui sont dépeintes ici.

– Y compris à la séance de torture ?

– Oui. Il était l'un des bourreaux.

– C'était un moldu, alors ?

– Pas du tout. Mais il aimait l'un des inquisiteurs au point de trahir tous les siens pour lui. La chasse aux sorcières n'aurait pas pris autant d'ampleur sans ses dénonciations.

– Vraiment ? Je croyais que les sorciers ne craignaient pas le feu.

– C'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en mêle. Sa magie les empêchait de se protéger et ils mouraient en le maudissant. Il est mort sur un bûcher, comme les autres.

– Il n'a pas essayé de se protéger ?

– Non. Son bourreau était son amant.

Al éclata de rire. Quelle histoire amusante ! Personne ne broncha face à son excès d'hilarité mal placée Narcissa eut même un sourire en coin.

– Cette tapisserie était la préférée de Vous-Savez-Qui.

– J'imagine. Quel imbécile !

– Il aimait cet homme au point de vouloir en mourir, chuchota Narcissa en caressant le dessin du bout des doigts. En tant que femme, je trouve cela admirable. En tant que sorcière, je le trouve repoussant.

– Et son amant ? L'inquisiteur ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

– L'histoire ne le dit pas.

– Il devait être heureux. Tuer son amant de ses mains. Tout comme le sorcier avait été heureux.

– C'est une forme d'amour bien tordue, dit Malefoy.

– Certes. Tuer et se faire tuer par la personne que l'on aime. L'amour aboutit à un acte de haine. Non, ça ne m'étonne pas que Voldemort ait aimé cette histoire.

Personne ne sursauta à l'entente de ce nom maudit. Al caressa la tapisserie, tendrement.

– Il faut que j'appelle mes parents.


	27. 27:Art

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**27- Art**

La cheminée dans laquelle les Malefoy allumaient leur feu parlant était si grande qu'on aurait facilement pu y mettre un bûcher pour y brûler dix sorcières. C'était un peu intimidant, quelque part, surtout en sachant qui Al allait appeler. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses parents vraiment en colère. Ces mêmes parents avaient fait face à Voldemort et à ses meilleurs hommes.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Scorpius qui le veillait derrière lui. Le bal est ce soir.

– À vrai dire, non. Mais je les aime.

– C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter.

– Quand j'étais plus petit, je le disais encore plus. Je m'imaginais que si je le répétais assez souvent et assez fort, cela allait marcher.

– Et ça a marché ?

– Je pense. Je veux dire, je les appelle, pas vrai ?

Scorpius soupira.

– Fais ce que tu veux. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

– Je ne l'oublie pas. Merci.

– Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

– S'il-te-plaît. Je crois que ça les énerverait de te voir.

Scorpius s'esquiva sans mot dire. La pièce ne s'en retrouva que plus froide malgré le feu immense qui brûlait. Al prit une grand inspiration : il était temps.

Le feu craquela tout d'abord, sans donner signe de vie. Al hésita peut-être avait-il mal choisi son moment pour appeler...

– Maman, c'est Al !

La voix de Lily, claire et un peu paniquée. Des bruits de pas précipités. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'image juste les flammes qui s'agitaient un peu plus. Enfin, le visage hagard de Ginny apparut dans le feu.

– Al ! Mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

– Bonsoir, maman.

– Harry, c'est Al !

Le visage d'Harry côtoya celui de Lily. Contrairement à sa femme, il ne paraissait ni fatigué, ni inquiet il gardait une expression neutre qui rappela à Al le jour où quelqu'un était venu lui dire qu'Hagrid était mort. Al leur fit un sourire vide.

– Tout le monde va bien ?

– Où es-tu, Al ? fit Ginny d'une voix apeurée. Tout le monde est très inquiet pour toi.

– Je suis en France.

– Quoi ? Mais...

– Comment va Malefoy ? l'interrompit Harry.

– Bien. Il me demandait justement de tes nouvelles.

– Dis-lui que je vais bien mais que j'aimerais lui parler.

– Tout de suite ?

– Non, ça peut attendre. Tu es seul ?

– Oui. Scorpius m'attend dans la pièce d'à côté.

– Je vois.

– Harry, fit soudain Ginny, je...

Harry se tourna vers son épouse.

– Ginny, tu peux nous laisser seuls ? Emmène les enfants avec toi.

Ginny regarda longuement son époux. Que pouvait-elle voir dans ses yeux ? En tous les cas, elle acquiesça sans rien dire de plus et sortit du champ de vision d'Al. Elle avait dû vider le salon dans lequel se trouvait la cheminée Harry se remit à parler.

– Tu te plais, là-bas ?

– Pas spécialement. Le château est très beau.

– Je sais. J'y ai fait une fouille l'année dernière, au moment de son ouverture. Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas aimé.

– C'est une femme remarquable.

– Je sais, ça aussi. Tu aurais dû la voir pendant la guerre. Elle n'a pas fait grand-chose, mais le peu qu'elle a fait a changé le cours des choses.

– C'est un peu le cas de tout le monde, non ? Tu n'aurais pas pu gagner cette guerre à toi tout seul.

– C'est vrai.

Ils gardèrent un silence confortable.

– En quoi t'ai-je fait défaut ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Al ricana.

– En rien. Tu étais un père parfait. Tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs. C'est moi qui n'étais pas un bon fils.

– Tu parles déjà au passé ? Tu as l'intention de...

– Je ne sais pas encore.

Al laissa son regard vagabonder sur les murs, les peintures qui y étaient accrochées et les statues qui décoraient la pièce. Feu Lucius Malefoy avait été un grand amateur d'art, apparemment. Dommage que l'ensemble forme un décor aussi peu chaleureux. Ce salon était à l'image de la famille : froid, pompeux et totalement impersonnel malgré la beauté de l'œuvre et son prix.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui je suis ou ce que je vais faire, continua-t-il. Je vous aime tous très fort, mais j'ai bien peur qu'en fin de compte, cela ne suffise pas.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Moi non plus.

Il soupira.

– Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé à Rosie de cette manière. Je suppose qu'elle est choquée ?

– Oui. Elle s'est refermée comme une huître et refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

– Tu savais que c'était de ma faute ?

– Je l'ai deviné.

– Tout le monde doit être fâché après moi, hein ?

– Oui et non. Ils ne comprennent pas.

– C'est normal.

Al n'osait pas regarder son père dans les yeux.

– Je ne veux pas spécialement être mauvais. C'est juste que des fois, j'ai ces envies qui me prennent. Je veux faire du mal. Ça me fait un bien fou, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Comme si j'existais pour cela. J'ai l'impression d'être... vivant.

Harry resta de marbre.

– Ça fait longtemps ?

– Depuis toujours, je crois. J'ai essayé très fort de vous le cacher, mais des fois, ça sortait. Et plus je fais des efforts, plus j'ai envie de faire du mal. Quand j'ai raconté tout ça à Rosie, j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler pour voir ce que ça faisait.

– Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, dit Harry d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

Pauvre père ! L'avait-il ému à ce point, qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dissimuler ? Al aurait voulu le toucher, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, mais cela aurait été mentir. Il commençait à être fatigué de toujours se cacher.

– Quelquefois, comme maintenant, je regrette. Pas toujours. Tout à l'heure, j'avais envie de m'allier aux Malefoy pour mettre à bas le monde magique.

La voix d'Harry tremblait.

– Tu veux devenir le futur Tu-Sais-Qui ?

– Tiens, depuis quand tu as peur de prononcer son nom ?

– Depuis que mon fils m'avoue qu'il est près de le devenir.

– Près, je ne dirais pas... mais disons que j'en envisage la possibilité.

Al préférait ne pas lui révéler le don de vision de Scorpius cela n'aurait fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

– Je ne veux pas avoir à te combattre.

– Ça n'arrivera peut-être pas. Si vous trouvez le moyen d'annihiler ma personnalité...

– Quoi ? Pas question !

– Alors peut-être vais-je changer. Et puis, même si je reste le même, je n'ai pas les compétences pour devenir un tyran...

– Je crois au contraire que si, dit Harry.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Mon intuition. Et une solide expérience en ce domaine.

– Cela ne veut rien dire...

– Al, j'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor alors qu'il n'était que l'ombre de Voldemort. L'impression que j'ai ressentie ce jour-là... c'est celle que tu me donnes.

– Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es au courant.

– Non. Je l'ai toujours ressentie, depuis ta naissance. Je fermais les yeux parce que tu étais mon fils. C'était une erreur monumentale je ne la referai plus.

Al se mit à rire doucement tout d'abord, puis son rire s'amplifia jusqu'à résonner sur les murs.

– Je vois. C'est dommage. Je pensais faire plaisir à Ginny.

– Tu ne l'appelles plus maman ?

– Ce serait admettre que son fils a encore une part d'humanité.

– Ce n'est plus le cas.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– Si, sûrement. Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps de cette manière, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier.

Harry garda le silence.

– Je peux te promettre une chose, néanmoins, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, si je puis dire. Je ne tuerai aucun des membres de notre famille.

– Je pourrais venir te chercher. Je pourrais t'arrêter, toi et toute cette famille de traîtres.

– Techniquement, les Malefoy n'ont rien fait de mal.

– Ils t'ont enlevé.

– Je suis venu de mon plein gré. Les sorciers français considèrent qu'un enfant est pleinement responsable de ses actes à quatorze ans. Et ils ne laisseront pas des agents anglais s'attaquer à un membre aussi éminent de leur communauté qu'est Malefoy.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

– Embrasse Ginny pour moi. C'est dommage, c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle me voit en tant que son fils.

– Je ne désespère pas, dit Harry. Je te ramènerai.

– Bonne chance, alors.

Le feu s'éteignit.


	28. 28:Tu veux que je te dise?

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**28- « Tu veux que je te dise ? »**

– Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu danses affreusement mal.

Scorpius ajusta le col de sa robe. Il était habillé du dernier chic : une robe bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur son teint et ses yeux, avec des broderies en argent et une unique broche représentant les armoiries de sa famille. En outre, il avait tenu à choisir les vêtements d'Al. Ce n'était que justice : après tout, il se faisait entretenir.

– Fais attention. Tu vas déchirer le bas de ta robe à t'agiter aussi inutilement.

La robe que Scorpius lui avait donnée était du même vert émeraude que ses yeux. Al la trouvait très élégante, peut-être un peu trop pour lui. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, à vrai dire : ce n'était pas vraiment son monde, après tout. Même les soirées entre Serpentards n'avaient jamais été aussi collet monté.

– Tu devras t'y faire, avait dit Scorpius. Si tu veux briller en société, tu dois en passer par là. Grand-mère te donnera un complément de leçons demain, si tu veux, mais pour ce soir j'ai bien peur que nous ne devions nous contenter de ce que tu as. Sais-tu au moins danser ?

La réponse d'Al n'avait pas été assez convaincante aux yeux de Scorpius, d'où cette séance improvisée avant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Al se révéla très maladroit : allez savoir pourquoi, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses pieds quand Scorpius le serrait ainsi contre lui.

– Non, tu ne dois pas partir avant d'arriver à ce passage de la musique. Et ne bouge pas ainsi tes épaules, ça fait vulgaire.

Oubliées les leçons de Jenny et de sa mère ! Al se sentit terriblement balourd sentiment accentué par la robe hors de prix qu'il portait. Cela l'amusa tellement qu'il éclata de rire et faillit tomber à la renverse en entraînant Scorpius dans sa chute.

– À quoi tu joues ? fit son partenaire, irrité.

– Désolé. J'ai juste été frappé par l'absurdité de la chose. Tu es sûr que ton père veut m'établir comme le futur Voldemort ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

– Non, mais tu dois avouer que l'idée est plutôt amusante... Pourquoi il fait ça, d'ailleurs ? Je croyais qu'il était passé du côté des gentils ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

– Alors quoi ?

Scorpius le fit pivoter sur lui-même au rythme de la musique.

– Il veut juste s'assurer de mon avenir. Et comme il est relié au tien, il veut être sûr de savoir ce que tu vas devenir.

– Le futur tyran de Grande-Bretagne ? Il veut que son fils reste avec ça ?

– Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. C'est ma décision.

– Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer.

– C'est mon père.

Al éclata de rire et renversa Scorpius, de telle sorte qu'il doive s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas tomber. C'était si drôle ! Ils avaient vraiment une chance incroyable.

– Mon père à moi m'a promis de me ramener.

– Je lui souhaite bonne chance. Tu n'es pas facile à influencer.

– Tu crois ?

Scorpius se dégagea de son étreinte.

– Il y aura pas mal de personnalités influentes ce soir. Des hommes politiques français, mais aussi des ambassadeurs, des acteurs, des hommes d'affaire. Tout ce que le monde magique français a d'influent. Tu es prêt à les rencontrer ?

– Fais-moi passer pour un ami sans éducation.

– C'est plus ou moins ce qui est prévu. Père a déjà donné ses instructions. Tu es un cousin éloigné qu'il a adopté parce que tes parents t'avaient abandonné.

– C'est légal ?

– Non, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va l'arrêter. La France jouit d'autres lois que l'Angleterre et mon père a des relations aussi bien dans le gouvernement magique que moldu.

– Ma famille sera très mécontente. Dire qu'ils avaient réussi à arriver à une entente ! Les pires, ce seront grand-père et oncle Ron, je pense. Ils vont passer leur temps à vomir sur le nom des Malefoy et à dire que tout est de votre faute. En fait, les connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils tentent une mission de secours d'ici quelques jours.

– Ton père ne va pas les accompagner ?

– Non, pas selon leurs termes du moins, je ne crois pas.

– Si ça se trouve, ils vont arriver dès ce soir pour nous gâcher la fête.

– Non. Pa... Harry va garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le choix. Nous sommes saufs.

Al se glissa contre Scorpius pour lui demander une autre danse.

– Nous sommes plus ou moins arrivés à un accord tacite.

– En quels termes ?

– Il me laisse continuer sur ma voie, mais pas trop. Je ne tue personne de notre famille. Et il viendra forcément me chercher pour me ramener sur le droit chemin.

– Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que cela signifie. Ou si c'est même possible avec toi.

– Pourquoi pas ? Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont toujours appris.

– Tu y croies vraiment ?

– Je crois que je suis comme mon père. Je ne me laisse pas influencer par mon environnement ou mon éducation. Harry est devenu un homme extraordinaire et l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde en ayant été éduqué par les moldus les plus idiots d'Angleterre. Et moi, regarde ce que je suis devenu en ayant vécu dans la famille la plus célèbre du pays ! Dans le genre qui a mal tourné...

– Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien. Tu es jeune.

– C'est pour cela qu'Harry a encore de l'espoir.

– Il ne devrait pas ?

– Peut-être. Il est vrai que je n'ai encore tué personne.

– Cela ne prouve rien.

– Il faut que j'en tue au moins deux, alors ? J'en prends note.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il écrasa les pieds de Scorpius et manqua de faire tomber un vase très précieux dans lequel se trouvait un bouquet énorme de roses rares. Narcissa entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là en voyant les mouvements désordonnés d'Al, elle fit immédiatement cesser le désastre.

– Nous dirons que tu t'es blessé à la cheville et que tu ne peux pas danser à cause de cela. Ce sera une excuse bien suffisante.

– Sous quel nom dois-je me présenter ?

– Celui que vous voulez.

– Sévérus, dit Al. Je n'ai jamais l'occasion d'utiliser mon second prénom chez moi.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard empreint de colère.

– Ce nom ne vous va pas du tout, siffla-t-elle.

– C'est dommage, je l'aime bien. C'était celui d'un Serpentard comme moi.

– Je sais.

– Vraiment ?

– Sévérus Rogue était un ami.

– Oh. Je vois.

Scorpius assista à cet échange sans rien dire. Il devait se trouver dans une drôle de position : défendre Al tout en ménageant la sensibilité de sa grand-mère. Que voyait-il donc en lui, à part celui qui devait contrôler sa vie ? Sûrement, il ne devait pas se fier à ce point à ses rêves...

– Je ne suis pas Voldemort, dit Al en soupesant ses mots. Ni Sévérus Rogue, d'ailleurs. Je suis moi et je compte bien le rester.

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Aucun de ces deux noms ne vous va, d'ailleurs.

– Blâmez mes parents pour le deuxième. Ils voulaient absolument lui rendre hommage.

– Une preuve de plus de leurs piètres jugements.

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que vous soyez très bien placée pour en juger.

L'un des sourcils de Narcissa tressaillit sous l'insulte, mais elle ne bougea pas de sa place.

– C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de m'avoir invité, dit Al pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il prit la main de Narcissa, la baisa dans un geste parfait. Scorpius lui serra le bras : il allait trop loin. Narcissa ôta sa main avec emphase.

– Je suis impatiente de voir votre performance de ce soir, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Si vous permettez, je vais aller me préparer. Une dame se doit d'être aussi bien présentable que possible.

– Je vous en prie, faites. Je ne voudrais pas priver votre miroir de votre délicieux reflet.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas plus empressé qu'à son arrivée. Scorpius lui lança un regard sévère mais ne dit rien. Al s'amusait comme un fou.

Quelle soirée intéressante en perspective !


	29. 29:A la fin de l'envoi

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**29- À la fin de l'envoi… © Edmond Rostand **

Les Français étaient décidément des gens bien étranges. La connaissance d'Al se limitait à sa tante Fleur et à M. Durand et encore, ceux-ci étaient un peu trop excentriques pour qu'on pût les croire des modèles parmi leurs compatriotes. Ce que disaient ses oncles Ron et Georges ne comptait pas : ils étaient bien connus pour exagérer tout ce qu'ils racontaient.

Le bal s'ouvrit sur un immense lâché de dragons d'eau miniatures que l'on avait capturé exprès pour les remettre en liberté ce soir-là ils furent si heureux qu'ils créèrent un véritable tableau d'eau de toutes les couleurs qui représentait la vie à la campagne. Comme ils ressemblaient beaucoup à des serpents, il était très difficile d'en capturer un on ne connaissait leur nature qu'une fois leurs ailes transparentes dépliées. Al eut plus de plaisir à admirer les spécimens de cette espèce qu'à regarder le tableau.

Malefoy le présenta rapidement aux invités : tel homme bedonnant était ministre des Arts Magiques, tel autre appartenait au Département de l'Immigration sorcière, telle femme au nez épaté avait un fils dans le Corps des Mages... C'était sans fin. Al se fit plus de relations ce soir-là (on le trouvait adorable et très bien élevé pour un enfant d'origine anglaise) qu'en toute sa courte vie.

Le Bal de Printemps se déroulait dans le château et s'étendait dans les jardins et les bois environnants. Al dansa avec une bonne douzaine de personnes en moins de deux heures puis, las et abruti par le punch qu'il avait bu, il alla s'asseoir en compagnie d'un groupe de dames en robes chargées qui papotaient sans discontinuer sur ceux qui avaient la malencontreuse idée d'attirer leur attention. Al n'avait que des notions rudimentaires de français pourtant, il crut reconnaître les mots « cul de crapaud » et « couché avec sa sœur » dans la discussion et s'émerveilla de connaître des termes aussi peu pratiques. Comme quoi, Georges avait raison : dans n'importe quelle langue, le plus facile à assimiler étaient les insultes et les allusions sexuelles.

– À la fin de l'envoi, je touche !

Ce curieux cri avait été poussé de l'autre bout du jardin. Curieux, Al alla voir. Une foule s'était amassée dans un coin, lui bouchant la vue. Il se faufila tant bien que mal entre deux dames aux décolletés plongeants et put enfin voir la scène.

Deux hommes se tenaient au centre du cercle formé par les spectateurs. L'un était à terre, raide comme un piquet, le nez recouvert de verrues suintantes l'autre, debout et fanfaronnant comme un beau diable, lui lançait de nouveaux sorts de Pousse-Verrue sur les parties visibles de son corps. À chaque nouvelle verrue, il criait :

– À la fin de l'envoi, je touche !

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Al eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de M. Durand.

– Et que cela vous apprenne à insulter une gente damoiselle !

Une jeune fille très belle mais avec une verrue sur la joue se pâma devant lui pour lui bredouiller des mots de remerciements. Durand s'inclina bien bas c'est là qu'il remarqua Al.

– M. Po...

Vite, Al se jeta sur lui et lui posa la main sur la bouche.

– Maurice ! Cela faisait une paye. C'est moi, Sévérus Greengrass, tu te souviens ?

– Greengrass ?

– Oui.

Durand ouvrit des yeux ronds.

– Oh, Maurice chéri, susurra la demoiselle à la verrue dans un anglais haché, vous connaissez le jeune neveu de M. Malefoy ?

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse. Al dut avouer qu'il se débrouilla très bien : il fut bientôt remis de sa surprise et avec un de ses sourires habituels, il prit la main d'Al et la baisa en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

– Comment pourrais-je oublier le jeune monsieur ? Nous avons passé une semaine inoubliable cet été avec sa très chère tante.

– Oh c'est vrai, dit un homme aux yeux de biche, vous êtes cousins. Ça ne vous dérange pas d'être de la même famille qu'une meurtrière ?

– Vous me brisez le cœur, Guerrin ! Vous pensez que moi qui suis l'amabilité et la générosité même, je sois compromis dans cette sinistre affaire ? Que nenni ! Ma cousine était certes démoniaque, mais est-ce une raison pour me jeter la première pierre ?

Les femmes prirent son parti Guerrin en fut bientôt quitte pour s'excuser et partir plus loin.

– Bien ! s'écria Durand. Mesdemoiselles, j'ai bien peur que nous ne devions nous quitter un instant.

Une pluie de protestations suivit ces propos.

– Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je n'ai pas revu mon jeune ami ici-présent et nous avons des choses à discuter. Je suis le protecteur de son cœur innocent, après tout, et vous savez ce que son âge implique...

Al ne voyait rien du tout, mais contre toute raison cela suffit à apaiser les femmes : elles se retirèrent en les laissant seuls. L'une d'elle prit même la peine de lui pincer les joues avec affection, lui disant : « Ne t'en fais pas, mon mignon, Maurice connaît comme personnes les joies de l'amour. »

Oui, les Français étaient définitivement étranges.

Durand l'entraîna à l'écart, lui offrit un autre verre de punch qu'Al ne but pas. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

– Le cousin d'Asteria Malefoy, hein ?

– Les Greengrass et les Durand sont liés depuis la Renaissance.

– Oh. Je ne le savais pas. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant, professeur.

– Cessons là les discours stériles, veux-tu ?

Durand vida son verre de punch d'une traite et le jeta dans l'herbe.

– Asteria m'a raconté ton rôle dans cette affaire. Le plan avait pourtant été parfait jusqu'à ce que tu arrives !

– Oh, vous étiez de mèche ?

Al était bien un peu étonné, mais après tout, il était mal placé pour le rester.

– Que comptes-tu faire pour te racheter ?

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il bien innocemment.

– Quand Asteria veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici ni pourquoi, mais Malefoy est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais s'il pense pouvoir te garder en tant que « Sévérus Greengrass ». Asteria...

– Elle est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Durand ricana.

– En ce moment-même, elle est en train de se rabibocher avec son cher époux. Je devine que ton père et ses amis du ministère sont planqués quelque part dans les murs ?

– Pas du tout. Mon père n'approuve pas ma présence ici. En fait, si votre cousine parle à Malefoy, c'est tant mieux : je n'aurai pas à raconter deux fois ce que je vais dire.

– Quoi ?

– _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Al avait sorti brusquement sa baguette pour lancer le Maléfice du Saucisson sur Durand ce dernier n'avait rien vu venir et se retrouva raide sur le sol. Ils étaient trop à l'écart pour qu'on remarque quoi que ce soit en outre, un arbre les cachait du reste du jardin et avec cette lumière tamisée, il aurait fallu des lunettes spéciales pour y voir quelque chose.

– _Silencio_.

Durand le fixa avec haine. Al posa son pied sur sa poitrine et sourit.

– Vous m'avez sous-estimé. Vous pensiez peut-être que j'étais toujours le gentil garçon que tout le monde connaissait à Poudlard ?

Son rire, quoique discret, avait une note sinistre que Durand remarqua puisque son regard passa d'indigné à surpris, puis confus. Al leva sa baguette.

– Malefoy doit avoir expliqué la chose à sa femme. C'est dommage : j'aimais bien Narcissa, mais si elle s'obstine à vouloir rester dans le droit chemin, comme ils disent...

La nuit était si belle ! Al se demanda où se trouvait Scorpius. Sans doute en train de remplacer son père auprès de leurs invités, en bon Malefoy qu'il était. En fin de compte, il était plus pur qu'Al ne le serait jamais, et n'était-ce pas hilarant de se dire cela ?

Il baissa sa baguette.

– _Endoloris_.


	30. 30:Répète après moi!

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Série de chapitres courts basés sur les thèmes de la communauté Livejournal 30_slash_hp. Les chapitres respectent l'ordre chronologique même s'ils ne sont pas forcément agencés de manière « logique ». L'histoire marche par ellipses, c'est fait exprès, soit pour respecter les thèmes, soit simplement pour donner un côté décousu à l'ensemble.

* * *

**30- Répète après moi !**

Les bras de Ginny étaient larges et chauds. Elle s'en servit pour le serrer contre elle, le palper, écarter tout indésirable qui se mettrait entre elle et son fils. Al la laissa faire : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une mère retrouvait son enfant après quatre mois d'absence.

– Mon chéri, ne cessait-elle de répéter, mon Al...

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de se réhabituer à ce nom : il était tellement bien, en Sévérus... Derrière Ginny, Harry les regardait d'un air impassible. Il était principalement occupé à lorgner Malefoy d'un air méfiant.

– Merci de t'être aussi bien occupé de lui, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Malefoy la regarda comme si elle était recouverte de boue. Il la serra à contrecœur.

– Ce fut un plaisir, fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. J'espère qu'il s'amusera bien durant ces vacances chez vous. Ses professeurs espèrent le revoir très bientôt. C'est un si bon élève !

– J'imagine, dit Harry d'une voix pincée. Tu dois tout faire pour qu'il ait une éducation... convenable.

– Avec à disposition mes humbles capacités, oui.

Ils se séparèrent non sans maints regards en coin. Aucun parti ne faisait confiance à l'autre Malefoy devait croire qu'Harry ferait tout pour garder Al avec lui... Harry les mena dans une voiture magique qui démarra en trombe une fois la porte refermée. Direction : Le Havre, où les attendait le reste de la famille au grand complet. Al plongea discrètement sa main dans sa poche, là où se trouvait la nouvelle Pensine portable que Scorpius lui avait offert avant de partir. Celle-ci était remplie de ses rêves les plus récents. Il se les réservait pour les moments où il se sentirait un peu nostalgique.

– Comment va tout le monde ? demanda-t-il gaiement pour tenter de dissiper la tension. James est toujours avec Ben ?

Ginny lui fit un sourire tendu tout en caressant ses cheveux. Ils avaient bien poussé depuis son départ clandestin d'Espagne. Maintenant à hauteur de ses épaules, ils s'étaient un peu assagis grâce aux bons soins de Narcissa, qui connaissait des potions de soin capillaire extraordinaires. La mode en France était aux cheveux longs, du moins parmi les sorciers Al l'avait suivie sans se poser de question, parce qu'il le pouvait. Du reste, cela l'amusait : la masse de cheveux soyeux transformait son visage, le rendait plus doux. C'était à se plier de rire. Scorpius n'aimait pas cela, c'est pourquoi il avait gardé ses cheveux courts pourtant, cela lui irait tellement bien...

Ginny soupira.

– Oui. Ils vont bien. Ils ont prévu de se marier à la fin de leurs études, d'après ce que James m'a confié.

– Tu ne veux pas ?

– Ils sont si jeunes...

– Toi aussi, tu as épousé Harry à la sortie de tes études.

– La décision avait été prise plus tard. Et Harry était plus raisonnable que ton frère.

– Bah, s'ils s'aiment... et Ben est quelqu'un de bien.

Du moins, tant que le permettait son rôle actuel, pensa-t-il après coup. Il avait vu Zack Lepine pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, et la discussion s'était bien entendu orientée sur la relation entre James et Ben.

Ce n'est pas que Ben n'aimait pas James, bien au contraire il avait simplement des projets autrement plus ambitieux pour son petit ami. Être le fils aîné des Potter avait son charme, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Après tout, il serait un jour le chef de famille. Et Roxanne, qui sortait à présent avec un ancien Mangemort reconverti en styliste fameux, était prête à tout pour obtenir la gloire. Y compris révéler tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre de sa famille. Du reste, elle n'était pas la seule taupe, sans quoi sa stupidité aurait vite fait de faire capoter leurs plans.

– Nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre, dit Harry. Audrey n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis que Fred lui a annoncé qu'il sortait avec ce fantôme de pharaon.

– Je trouve cela assez romantique, dit Ginny. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est sans doute pas le gendre que Georges et Audrey attendaient...

Al ricana doucement. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Amenhotep était le type même du tyran haï de tous : on racontait que du temps où il était encore en vie, il avait pris le pouvoir en tuant tout ceux qui se mettaient sur son passage. L'Egypte avait connu un épisode sanglant sous son règne, heureusement fort court et relativement oublié de l'Histoire. Dire que Fred s'était épris d'un tel personnage ! C'en était hilarant. Al se demanda s'il y avait moyen de le joindre à la cause. Asteria en serait indubitablement ravie. Ce n'était pas trop le genre de Fred, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

– Comment va Scorpius ? demanda Ginny.

– Bien. Il est l'élève le plus doué des Beauxbâtons. Sa grand-mère dit qu'il ira loin.

– Tant mieux...

– Ce n'est pas comme moi. Narcissa n'arrête pas de dire que je finirai comme Voldemort.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de les provoquer comme ça ? En tout cas, sa remarque eut l'effet escompté : Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds et le lâcha. Quant à Harry, sa réaction fut assez violente puisqu'il frappa brutalement la portière. Celle-ci était heureusement protégée par un sort, sans quoi, au vu de la violence de son coup, la vitre aurait certainement volé en éclats.

– Tu n'es pas le futur Voldemort, dit-il, le teint blême.

– Oh, je ne sais pas... ce n'est pas ce que disent les rumeurs.

Cette fois, Harry hurla :

– On s'en fiche des rumeurs ! Tu es mon fils ! Répète après moi ! « Je suis ton fils, pas le futur Voldemort ! »

– Harry... commença Ginny.

– Répète !

– Je suis ton fils, pas le futur Voldemort, dit sagement Al en retenant un bâillement. Content ?

Harry le fixa sans un mot.

– Harry ?

– Appelle-moi papa.

– Non.

Ginny se dépêcha de reprendre Al dans ses bras.

– Allons, on est bientôt arrivé...

Harry ne desserra pas la mâchoire du reste du trajet. L'arrivée au Havre se déroula dans un silence de mort. Al s'attendait à ce que tout le monde soit là pour les accueillir, mais non, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui leur ouvrit avec un sourire éclatant. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

– Bienvenue ! Al, tu as passé un bon voyage ?

– Oui, merci, tante Hermione.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Hermione était la plus sérieuse du groupe, la plus empressée de rendre la justice aussi pourtant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, sauf pour déplorer la tignasse d'Al, trop peu soignée à son goût. Al promit de se couper les cheveux avant la fin de la semaine.

Il revit les autres membres de la famille, les adultes surtout. À croire que la jeune génération se cachait. La première qu'Al vit fut Lily, laquelle sortait de sa chambre pour chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. En l'apercevant, elle poussa un cri aigu et se dépêcha de changer de pièce. Beau départ.

– Ils sont un peu nerveux, admit Ginny en fin de journée. C'est que tu es parti longtemps...

Et surtout, ils devaient le croire perdu en faveur des forces du mal, ou quelque chose du genre. Les adultes leur avaient-ils conseillé de rester à l'écart de peur d'être contaminés ou avaient-ils pris la décision seuls ? En tous les cas, les réactions du côté Weasley furent des plus prévisibles : Arthur et Ron le dévisagèrent avec animosité et Molly avait les yeux humides à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Quant aux autres, ils ne lui adressèrent pas la parole, pas même pour lui dire bonjour. Il était réellement devenu la brebis galeuse de la famille.

Il se retira dans son ancienne chambre en attendant qu'on l'appelle pour le dîner. Rien n'avait changé Ginny y avait sans doute veillé. Ses affaires étaient soigneusement rangées dans l'armoire et le coffre et les murs arboraient toujours les même posters de ses équipes de quidditch préférées. Al remarqua qu'aucun des joueurs n'osait regarder dans sa direction.

– T'es là ?

Al leva les yeux des devoirs qu'il avait sortis de son sac. James était arrivé sans un bruit et le fixait de la porte.

– Hé, dit-il.

– Hé, répondit Al. Ben est avec toi ?

– Non, il est en train de faire les courses avec tante Audrey.

– Oh. Toi ça va ?

– Très bien. Mes notes ont progressé depuis l'année dernière, grâce à Ben. Papa envisage de m'inscrire à des cours d'été pour futurs Aurors.

– Et tu vas y aller ?

– Je pense. Ça m'intéresse.

– Cool. Ça t'irait bien.

– Et toi ? Toujours en France ?

– Oui.

– Ça te plaît ?

– Oui. Les Malefoy m'aiment comme un fils.

– Oh. Bien.

Ils gardèrent le silence. James entra dans la chambre, fit les cent pas avant de se décider à s'asseoir sur le lit.

– Il s'est passé quoi ?

– Les parents t'ont pas dit ?

James prit un air pincé.

– Ils ont raconté quelque chose à propos de ton esprit. Que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Que Voldemort avait lancé une malédiction sur papa et que c'était retombé sur toi. Enfin, c'est oncle Ron qui a dit ça, papa et maman se sont contentés de dire que tu avais besoin de réfléchir à ton avenir et que le meilleur endroit, c'était apparemment en France avec les Malefoy.

– Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Au début, j'étais furax contre eux parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller te chercher, puis quand j'ai compris que c'était ton choix je me suis mis à te détester.

– Et maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste comprendre.

Al sourit.

– Tu as parlé à Rosie ?

– Un peu. Ce qu'elle a réussi à dire ne m'a pas plus avancé. Tu savais qu'elle suivait une psychothérapie ?

– On m'en a parlé.

– Les adultes disent que c'est de ta faute. Parce que tu l'as choquée.

– Elle était déjà fragile. J'ai été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, on dirait.

– Tu dis vraiment que des conneries.

James bondit brusquement sur lui, serra ses mains autour de sa gorge. Al ne se débattit pas. À quoi bon ? Une fois la colère passée, il ne lui resterait pas assez de combativité pour lui faire le moindre mal. James n'était pas un meurtrier.

– Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il. T'étais mon petit frère, tout le monde t'aimait... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?

Al ne répondit pas. Petit à petit, la poigne de James diminua jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche complètement. Il se rassit sur le lit, le visage déformé par le désespoir.

– Pourquoi ? dit-il dans un souffle.

Al lui fit un sourire.

– Tu te souviens de ma première année à Poudlard ? Quand ces élèves de sixième année ont voulu me faire payer l'impudence d'être le fils d'Harry Potter ?

– Oui, fit James d'une voix cassée. Neville est venu me réveiller pour me dire de rester avec toi. Ils t'avaient jeté dans les oubliettes, au milieu d'une tribu de Scroutts à pétard qui avaient élu domicile là sans que personne le sache. Ils étaient tombés avec toi. Tu as eu de la chance, tu as simplement été projeté dans un coin même si tes mains ont été sévèrement brûlées. Eux, ils sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Du moins c'est ce que Neville a consenti à me dire.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont tombés tout seuls ? Que je me suis fait ces brûlures simplement en restant dans mon coin, hors de portée des Scroutts à pétard ?

James blêmit.

– Hagrid est allé spécialement te chercher, murmura-t-il. Il se sentait coupable parce que c'était lui qui les avait créés. Il est mort en te sauvant !

– J'en suis resté traumatisé durant des mois, dit Al, impassible. Qui sait, je le suis sans doute toujours. C'est pour ça que j'agis de manière si insensée, tu ne crois pas ?

– Al...

– Non, sans rire, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Hagrid se faire dévorer tout cru avec mes imbéciles de camarades de Maison ?

– Al !

– Rien, continua Al sans faire attention au ton affolé de James. Ou plutôt, j'étais fasciné par la rapidité avec laquelle ces bestioles dévoraient la chair humaine. Tu savais que leurs déjections étaient acides et rongeait la pierre ?

Le visage de James était à présent baigné de larmes. Encore un enfant du clan traumatisé par sa faute, pensa Al. Pour changer.

– Je ne te comprends plus, dit James.

– Bienvenue au club. Tu ne vas pas craquer comme Rosie, j'espère ?

– C'est ce que tu lui as dit ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est comme ça ?

– Non. J'aime bien adapter mes histoires au public, tu sais.

James semblait avoir perdu toute force, toute volonté. Al eut presque pitié de lui.

– Papa et maman le savent ?

– Probablement. Je ne leur ai jamais demandé. Il paraît que j'ai changé de personnalité après ça. C'est Ginny qui le dit.

James se leva brusquement. Al l'entendit se précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches pour y vomir.

Il retourna à ses devoirs. Bientôt, on l'appellerait pour le dîner il pourrait enfin affronter les regards et les remarques de toute sa famille. Combien de temps avant qu'un mot en trop ne les jette dans le chaos ? Avant qu'on évoque sa position actuelle auprès des Malefoy, sa participation dans le retour des Mangemorts ?

Il sortit la Pensine portable de sa poche. Rêves de puissance, de gloire et de mort elle était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se préparer à la soirée. Il se plongea dans les souvenirs de Scorpius avec délectation. Un jour, s'il en croyait les visions, il deviendrait une créature abjecte. Scorpius serait à ses côtés, fidèle amant des mains de qui il trouverait la mort. Ou peut-être, comme dans cette autre vision, finirait-il tué par son frère. Qui sait ce que l'avenir réservait aux damnés ?

Al éclata de rire.


	31. Epilogue

**Titre :** Entre deux mondes

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. ROWLING

**Rating :** PG-13

**Avertissements :** Slash, Albus-Severus/Scorpius (entre autres)

**Notes :** Après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'écrire cet épilogue pour expliquer certains points restés obscurs. Néanmoins, le tout reste assez inachevé je vous laisse le loisir de deviner ce qui s'est passé ou ce qui va se passer. Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette drôle d'histoire.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Un éclair plus impressionnant que les autres zébra le ciel, le coupant presque en deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre résonna si fort que les murs en tremblèrent. Al se surprit à chantonner les paroles d'une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait des années auparavant, quand il habitait encore sous le même toit qu'elle. Au-dessus de lui, Scorpius gardait un visage impassible.

La bataille faisait rage, à l'extérieur. Les troupes menées par Harry avaient réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte et à présent, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne les atteignent. De tous les habitants du château, seul Scorpius était resté avec Al pour le soutenir. Astoria s'était enfuie depuis belle lurette en entraînant sa suite avec elle. Quel dommage ! Les créatures maléfiques qu'elle avait engagé en tant que gardiens du château faisaient leur travail, pas de doute, mais elles ne faisaient pas le poids contre des Aurors expérimentés.

La porte vola en éclats. Al n'eut pas à tourner la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Rosie. Elle était seule. Scorpius leva sa baguette comme pour lui lancer un sort, mais Al l'en empêcha.

– Laisse, réussit-il à croasser, non sans difficulté. C'est mieux pour toi si tu ne résistes pas. Ils n'auront pas de raison de te faire du mal.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Rosie et lui fit un sourire qui devait tenir de la grimace. Qu'importe. Il avait trop mal pour s'en soucier.

– Dommage pour toi, mais James a fini la moitié du travail, comme tu vois.

Les yeux de Rosie se posèrent sur la plaie gigantesque qui s'ouvrait sur son flanc, cadeau de James quand il était arrivé par surprise par la cheminée pour le tuer. Puis elle regarda son cousin, masse sombre sur le marbre, les bras grand ouverts comme pour un dernier saut.

– Il est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Al s'efforça de rire, mais ne put que produire un son pathétique qui ressemblait au râle d'un mourant. Ce qu'il devait être, en fin de compte.

– Juste assommé. Je ne sais pas s'il se réveillera, mais non, il n'est pas mort. Je l'avais promis à la famille, tu te souviens ? Je ne tuerais personne de mon sang.

– Ton petit ami aurait pu s'en charger.

– Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Je lui ai interdit de tuer qui que ce soit. Il est innocent.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, grommela Scorpius en lui caressant les cheveux.

Rosie s'agenouilla près de lui, déposa sa baguette sur le sol. En voyant cela, Al serra les poings, mais cela ne servit qu'à lui arracher un autre cri de douleur.

– Je dois être vraiment mal en point pour que tu baisses ta garde volontairement comme ça, ricana-t-il. Au moins, dis-toi que tu n'y pouvais rien. C'est moi qui ai choisi mon sort.

– Tu te trompes, dit Rosie, les larmes aux yeux. Oh, Al...

– Épargne-nous tes pleurnicheries, s'écria Scorpius, soudain en colère. C'est à cause de ton putain de cousin que... qu'Al...

Scorpius ne jurait jamais, d'habitude. Trop vulgaire. Il était bien au-dessus de tout cela, en tant que Malfoy.

– Rien à foutre des Malefoy, siffla-t-il, et Al comprit qu'il avait dit cette dernière phrase tout haut. Ce n'est pas mon nom qui va guérir ta blessure !

Rosie leur jeta un regard perplexe, se mordit la lèvre.

– Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

– Al... je...

– Parle ou ferme-la, décide-toi ! fit Scorpius.

Rosie éclata en sanglots.

– Pardon ! J'aurais dû en parler plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Tu étais notre ennemi depuis si longtemps, je ne savais pas comment en parler à papa ! Et puis James est parti avant qu'on puisse lui dire et on a appris qu'il était venu ici et... et...

– De quoi tu parles, à la fin ?

Rosie plongea son regard baigné de larmes dans celui d'Al.

– Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Al cracha un autre flot de sang de sa bouche. Il avait du mal à respirer.

– Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai réussi à retrouver Mlle Lewitz et à lui soutirer toute l'histoire. Pas qu'elle. J'ai vu les spécialistes de St Mangouste qui s'étaient occupés de toi et aussi des anciens élèves de Serpentards.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Scorpius, confus.

– Du passé d'Al. De son vrai passé.

– Je crois connaître mon passé, grommela Al, déjà à demi inconscient. Je sais qui je suis.

– Non ! Tu te souviens de l'histoire que tu m'as racontée à propos de Mlle Lewitz ? Le jour où elle est partie de notre service ?

Al ne répondit pas mais Rosie continua quand même.

– Elle t'avait perdu de vue parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. Ces hommes t'avaient trompé et t'avaient convaincu de la mener à eux, et ensuite ils... lui ont fait du mal, devant toi qui ne pouvais rien faire. Tu as même été frappé. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle est partie sans nous révéler cette histoire, mais tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'y es pour rien, Al !

– Hagrid... réussit à articuler Al.

– C'était de la faute de ces sixième année. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient le contrôle de la situation, qu'ils pouvaient te sortir quand ils voulaient. Quand ils se sont aperçus que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était trop tard et vous étiez coincés avec les Scrouts. Tu as essayé de les aider mais tu t'es brûlé les mains. Hagrid a plongé pour te sauver et c'est comme ça qu'il est mort, en te sortant du trou. Al, tu n'as rien fait !

Al sentit la colère le submerger.

– Si ! Mes souvenirs...

– Ils sont faux. Les spécialistes disent que tu as été choqué par cet événement. C'est un cas extrêmement rare, mais il arrive que le cerveau crée de faux souvenir pour rationaliser un événement traumatisant. Tu as créé toi-même ces souvenirs après le choc. Tu n'as jamais été cruel, Al. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Al éclata de rire. Du moins, il essaya.

– Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

– Je ne savais pas ! Tes parents aussi étaient persuadés que... que tu étais...

– Peu importe, dit Al en sentant ses forces le lâcher. Ne pleure pas, Rosie.

Il ferma les yeux.

Chaud. Al ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre faiblement éclairée. Il faisait nuit mais la lumière de la chandelle lui fit mal aux rétines. Il poussa un râle qui ne passa pas inaperçu puisqu'il entendit :

– Mamaaaan !

Sa nuque lui faisait un mal de chien il réussit à la tourner légèrement du côté du cri, assez pour voir Lily disparaître derrière la porte. Quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. C'est alors que Ginny apparut devant lui.

– Tu es réveillé, dit-elle calmement.

Al vit que ses mains tremblaient. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Assez pour lui donner la peur de sa vie, apparemment.

– Cela fait un mois que tu es dans le coma, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu es dans une des résidences d'été des Malfoy. L'air y est très pur et il y a une bonne exposition au soleil. Les docteurs ont dit que cela ne devrait que te faire du bien. Tu as soif ?

Elle lui fit boire un verre d'eau, doucement. Al se sentit un peu plus éveillé.

– Maman ?

– Oui, mon chéri, je suis là.

– Scorpius...

– Il est avec ton père en ce moment. Ils sont en train de régler les détails concernant sa succession. Comme Drago Malefoy est introuvable, il est l'héritier légal de sa fortune. C'est beaucoup de travail pour un garçon de quinze ans.

– Oh.

Al ne demanda rien d'autre, mais il n'en avait pas besoin : Ginny se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant son coma. James s'était remis de l'attaque et se trouvait en Allemagne avec Ben. Scorpius avait changé de camp pour rester avec Al, lequel, avec le témoignage de Rosie, avait été acquitté d'une partie des crimes dont on l'accusait. Une partie, mais pas tous. Ce qu'il avait fait après s'être joint à Astoria Malefoy n'étaient pas des souvenirs qu'il avait forgés en état de choc. Il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir expier ses fautes, même si en principe ils n'étaient pas si graves puisqu'il avait été clairement manipulé.

– Le ministère a estimé que tu étais mentalement instable, c'est pourquoi ils ne presseront pas trop l'affaire. Tu dois néanmoins faire tes preuves.

– Mes preuves ?

– Oui. Tu n'as tué personne, mais tu était sous influence des forces du mal. Ils ont peur d'une rechute. Tu seras donc sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'on estime que tu es guéri, tout comme Scorpius.

– Guéri ?

– Al, tu as passé des années à te persuader que tu étais un monstre. Ça laisse des séquelles.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment. Sur le seuil, se trouvait un Scorpius essoufflé qui avait clairement couru pour arriver là. Il salua brièvement Ginny avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Al, lequel se garda bien de dire qu'il lui faisait mal. Les cheveux de Scorpius sentaient bon le soleil.

– Je vais vous laisser, dit Ginny avec le sourire. Scorpius, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi ou Lily.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Scorpius le dévisagea avec gravité. Al lui fit un faible sourire.

– Je t'ai manqué ?

Scorpius hocha la tête, sortit sa baguette.

– _Ecnelis el essaf es euq._

Al adorait quand Scorpius utilisait le _siaçnarf_, lequel était un type de magie française un peu obscur qui consistait à jeter le sort en parlant à l'envers. Un peu ardu pour un novice, mais une fois qu'on avait compris le truc et qu'on s'était mis en harmonie avec la magie impliquée, celle-ci était souvent plus efficace que les sorts traditionnels. Scorpius avait un don pour cela.

– Ils me tiennent à l'œil, dit-il, sûr que personne ne pouvait les espionner. Si tu n'avais pas été dans le coma, il y aurait belle lurette que je me serais révolté.

– Où est ton père ?

– Je l'ignore. Je soupçonne le gouvernement de l'avoir enfermé sans en parler au public, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir avec ton père qui me surveille comme si j'allais jeter un sort à ses enfants une fois qu'il aura le dos tourné. Ma seule aide, c'est Rosie qui se montre très coopérative. Je crois qu'elle se sent coupable par rapport à toi.

– Et James ? Il n'est pas resté pour achever le travail ?

– Non. Ben l'a convaincu que toutes les craintes qu'il avait étaient infondées. Là, ils sont en seconde lune de miel à Berne.

– Pourquoi là-bas ?

– C'est plus facile pour lui. Son frère est planqué là-bas.

– Ce bon vieux Zack. Il a récupéré de l'attaque ?

– Il ne pourra plus utiliser son bras gauche, mais il me semblait aller bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ton père avait un rapport sur lui. Ils l'ont perdu de vue dans les Alpes françaises.

– Tant mieux. Astoria ?

– La connaissant, elle essaye sans doute de rassembler nos hommes.

– Je lui fais confiance pour ça. C'est ta mère, après tout.

– Oui.

Scorpius soupira.

– J'en déduis que nous continuons ?

– Toujours, mon amour.

– Et ta cousine qui pensait que tu guérirais après sa révélation...

– Guérir de quoi ?

– D'être comme tu es. Un allié des forces du mal. Tu as été manipulé par ta propre mémoire puis par les Mangemorts qui ont profité de ton état de faiblesse mentale. Officiellement, tu es une pauvre victime maintes fois traumatisée dans son enfance que les Mangemorts ont lâchement abusé. Pareil pour moi, sauf que mon excuse, c'est d'être le fils d'une mère odieuse qui s'est servie de moi. Mais comme je t'aime et que je te suis dévoué, je ne suis pas totalement incurable. L'amour triomphera de mon mauvais départ dans la vie. Et toi, ta famille est derrière toi. Même ton grand-père Arthur est prêt à te pardonner. Rosie a été très convaincante.

– Cette chère Rosie. Elle aura encore le cœur brisé.

– La faute à qui ? Tu devrais lui dire que tu es déjà pris. Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle te couve.

– Jaloux ?

– Elle t'a fait revenir sur le droit chemin !

Les yeux d'Al pétillèrent.

– Tu crois ?

Scorpius fit la moue.

– J'ai refait un rêve, hier soir. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu te réveillerais aujourd'hui.

– Tu devrais arrêter. Ils changent sans cesse.

– Comme si je pouvais ! Et puis, la faute à qui ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça disait ?

Scorpius soupira.

– Que tu serai le futur chef de la Grande-Bretagne.

– Encore ?

– Sauf que cette fois, tu étais Premier Ministre, pas tyran.

Al éclata de rire.

– Eh bien, c'est un peu fort ! Mais qui suis-je pour contrarier les projets du destin ?

Il embrassa Scorpius.

**FIN**


End file.
